


We’ll Fix It in Post

by UnCon



Series: Gavin, Ace, & the Gang [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always under revision, Cycle of Grief, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pseudo-Android Science, Wacky chapter titles, more tags as the story progresses, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnCon/pseuds/UnCon
Summary: *[The third and (hopefully) final installment of the 'Ace' Universe. If you haven't read the previous stories in this series, then I suggest skipping this.]*Gavin Reed is in a life-long relationship with denial. His ignorance (or outright rejection) of things staring him in the face tend to do him more harm than good, and in the latest chapter of his life, that fact hasn't changed.OR The one where RK900 has to reteach Gavin how to love him again.





	1. Denial (It’s more than a river in Egypt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I have returned, after a two-month break and many failed attempts later, I have finally started the third installment. I want this to be the end of this universe since I'd like to move on. I do wonder if interest in D:BH has waned, I don't see it as often anymore, but I have so much more to say. Regardless, thanks for stopping by, and hopefully I won't disappoint. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

“No, no, no, no, no.” Repeatedly Gavin said the word, hoping repetition would save him—save them both. He rocked against the concrete wall, cradling his beloved’s head on his lap. “No, please,” he whispered, his broken voice beyond recognition. _Please don’t leave me._

* * *

“Mr. Reed?”

Gavin startled awake, his head pounding from more than just the interrupted nightmare. He oriented himself, starting with the gentle face of the nurse whose sympathy was understood but unwanted. “Yeah?”

“Sorry to bother you so early, but I needed to do a quick assessment,” she said, moving around the bed to reach his limbs. He complied with her requests, sighing in mild frustration at the redundancy.

He was fine, goddammit.

Gavin flinched when she touched his leg, his body still accommodating the replacement. She nodded to herself, tapping a button on her tablet. “Well, everything seems to be in order, would you like to go to the bathroom?” she asked, her tone encouraging.

Gavin felt as if he’d been put on display, his limb a toy for the professionals to dissect. He knew the thought was ridiculous, he _should_ be thankful he could walk again, given the circumstances.

“Sure.”

With minimal aid, he shuffled towards the bathroom. He still didn’t trust the limb and was afraid to put pressure on it, there’d be an adjustment period for sure.

At least he had a wicked scar.

* * *

“May I say you’re doing excellent, Gavin, really great job!” That would be Danielle, the physical therapist pushing the detective past his limits. He was used to strenuous, but not like this, not when every muscle ached, and his ribs creaked when he breathed. He was only climbing stairs, dammit, it shouldn’t be this hard.

Gavin faltered on the last step, grabbing the railing for dear life. He looked at his prosthetic like it’d betrayed him. He couldn’t differentiate it from his skin, but he knew it was there—a flesh-toned fraud.

“That’s alright, Mr. Reed, a couple more sessions and I think you’ll get the hang of it,” Danielle said with a bright smile.

The detective clenched his jaw, caring for her opinion less and less with each second. He just wanted to rest.

* * *

“Bitch.”

Gavin pretended to sleep for another minute before he opened his eyes. “What?”

“He’s still alive,” Vincent murmured to himself, poking Gavin’s uninjured cheek, “what a shame.”

“You keep talking like that, I’m gonna’ assume you want me dead,” Gavin retorted, raising his bed.

“Only in theory babe,” the blond reassured, running a hand through the detective’s oily locks. “You need a proper shower,” he commented with a click of his tongue.

“I need my fucking bed,” Gavin grumbled, his eyes shifting to the door, narrowing to slits as he waited, “where’s robot number 2?”

“I’m not sure who that's supposed to be,” Vincent replied, pulling a chair to Gavin’s side, “but I came alone.” Vincent looked away as he said it, his shoulders stiffening with unspoken tension.

“Trouble in paradise?” Gavin asked, not meaning to sound cruel.

“Boy, you really are a detective,” Vincent murmured, his hair tumbling out of its styled updo. “Don’t worry about it,” he continued, plastering a fake smile on his face.

“Hm.”

“Yeah.”

Gavin and Vincent weren’t strangers to silence, but this one greeted them like an old friend who’d lost touch years ago. “So, when do you leave?” Vincent asked.

“Not quite sure,” Gavin hummed, playing with the wires of his IV, “but I’ve got 2 months paid leave, so it can’t be that soon,” he said, looking at the bandages on his wrist.

“How’s the leg?”

“It’s fine, feels like my old leg, but it’s not,” Gavin said, lifting the sheet to show his friend he could wiggle his toes. “Which is weird, but it’s getting easier.”

Vincent looked deep in thought, his brows furrowing and lips straightening. “And Ace?”

“You mean that copy they sent a day after my boyfriend died?” Gavin spat, the retort primed on his lips when he recognized where Vincent’s questions were headed. “Haven’t seen it.”

The blond looked disappointed, but he understood, he hadn’t decided how he’d react either.

“They probably recycled his body, didn’t even let me see him,” Gavin continued, his words wet with unshed tears. “I didn’t get to say goodbye,” he whispered, his eyes stinging.

The silence fell again, this time welcome, as neither knew what to say. Lunch arrived and cut through the depressed atmosphere, introducing one of expectant frustration.

Hospital food, regardless of how many complaints, would still stay the same.

* * *

“No!”

“Gavin, please—”

“ _No_ , you are dead.”

“I’m—”

“Miss Mary!”

“There’s no need—”

“Miss Mary!”

“Sir, I’m gonna’ have to ask you to leave, you’re distressing my patient.”

“ _Gavin_.”

No response.

* * *

“Just take it, you prissy bitch,” Vincent pushed, shoving the gift into Gavin’s reluctant hands.

“I don’t even celebrate Christmas, Vince,” Gavin insisted, even as his cheeks burnt from embarrassed appreciation. “And neither do you if I remember correctly.”

“What an awful thing to say,” Vincent commented, crossing his arms, “of course I celebrate.”

Gavin sighed, shaking the gift. He gave up and opened it, unsure what to make of the plain box. He undid the top and nearly dropped the thing, closing his eyes as instant regret crashed through his psyche.

“He wanted to give it to you in person,” Vincent started softly, “but with you insisting he be banned from your room…”

The detective pinned his friend with a stare, half-rage half-appreciation, as he pulled the necklace from its enclosure. He thought he’d never see it again, now cradled in his palm he kind of wished he didn’t have it.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Gavin he’s—”

“I don’t wanna’ hear it, Vi, not from you,” Gavin grumbled, undoing the clasp and hanging the LED so it sat on his broken chest. “Not now.”

“I understand.”

* * *

“I should’ve never put you as an emergency contact,” Gavin grumbled as he sunk into the plush seat of Elijah’s car, impressed (but unsurprised) with what money could buy.

“Hmm, too late to regret it now,” the older brother replied, letting the vehicle drive them home. “Is the leg treating you well?”

Gavin raised a brow and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, knocking on his jeans, the lack of a metal clang more disturbing than if there’d been one. “It’s just a leg.”

“It’s not just a _leg_ , Gavin,” Elijah corrected, his tone offended. “It is a highly-specialized piece of machinery created to emulate the functions of your missing limb,” he took a breath, calming his enthusiasm. “No sensation was disregarded, not even pain.”

“Real interesting stuff, too bad I don’t give a shit,” Gavin mumbled, leaning on his hand.

“You should be thankful, many people have yet to experience a fully functioning replacement,” Elijah said, his reprimanding tone pissing off the detective.

“Then take it back if you’re just gonna’ rub it in my face,” Gavin snapped. He hadn’t asked for this—it’d been a gift.

“I’m not rubbing it in, was just trying to point out the obvious,” Elijah said, his voice hinting an apology.

“Well, that’s even more annoying,” Gavin said with a smirk, surprised to find he enjoyed the banter.

Elijah rolled his eyes yet remained silent. He wasn’t sure why fate had given him a shot to redeem the broken relationship he had with his brother, but he wasn’t going to complain.

* * *

Walking through his front door after two weeks felt like a dream. Everything was as Gavin had left it, but surreally, as if it’d been replaced with a facsimile. His cats meowed for his attention, but he ignored them, and carried his body to the bedroom.

Gavin collapsed on the bed, digging under his pillow for his beloved keepsake. He pressed Ace’s jacket into his chest, past the protests of his ribs, and the monumental shattering of his heart.

That was it, he was gone.

Gavin cocooned himself within his sheets, muffling his whimpers until they died into sobs, and were buried as soft shudders—his sleep the coffin, his dreams the grave.

* * *

It felt like only moments when Gavin resurfaced from unconsciousness, sweating under the mountain of sheets. His phone buzzed near his hip, its familiar jingle the culprit of his wakefulness. “What?” he answered, his voice groggy as he said it. Normally, he’d let it go to voicemail, but it was the station’s number, and duty prevailed over all else.

“There he is,” Hank said, relief rich his speech. “Heard you were discharged today? Wanted to check and make sure you were still kicking.”

Gavin looked quizzically at his phone, wondering when he and Hank had become such good friends. “Yeah, news travels fast,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes, “still kicking, unfortunately.”

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Hank said, feeling like a hypocrite. He understood Gavin, more than the detective knew. “Need anything?”

Well, that was a first, since when did the lieutenant care for his well-being? “Nah, I’m good, just sleep,” he said, stifling a yawn. “Maybe some alcohol, know any good brands?” Had it been any other time, the comment would have been a tease, but Gavin was seriously contemplating getting piss-drunk and passing out for 2-6 weeks.

“Well, if you’re looking for a drink—”

“Lieutenant, that’s enough,” said a familiar voice. Gavin’s heart shuddered, fighting the urge to hang up the phone. It wasn’t Ace, but it was close enough. There was a scuffle and a couple of curses as the android wrestled the phone from the lieutenant’s hands to stop his useless advice. “Detective Reed, the last thing you need is alcohol, you’re still acclimating to the limb, any changes in sobriety will halt the progress.”

“Who the fuck is this, Connor? My mom?” Gavin spat, unfurling from the sheets, Ace’s jacket still bundled in his arms.

“Police Officer Kieran, at your service,” the android replied, sounding immensely proud of himself.

“ _Kieran_ , what the fuck?” Okay, now they were messing with him. “Since when?”

“Last week was orientation and I started training yesterday,” he informed.

Is this what had troubled Vincent? “Well congrats, I guess,” Gavin said through an exhale. “Make us proud,” he instructed, dangling his legs over the bed, taking a second to stand.

“Detective,” Kieran said hesitantly, “there’s someone else who’d like to speak with you.”

“Tell it I’m not interested,” Gavin murmured, his tone flat, “that I don’t wanna’ see it again.”

“Detective—”

But Gavin couldn’t listen to protests, he’d already made up his mind. With a sigh, which came from the basement of his soul, he stood, walking into the dark living room. The clock said 21:31, 27th of December 2039.

A year already.

Gavin’s head pounded as he gripped his necklace—a last piece of Ace. He pinched the little light, giving it a soft kiss. He wore it like a badge of honour, draped over his sternum—Ace’s final resting place.

His ribs ached again, the effort not to scream straining against them. He’d lost work partners before, but never like this. The entirety of their lives had been intertwined, you couldn’t have one without the other, and he wasn’t sure how to move on.

Gavin curled into a ball, hiding in the kitchen. The cats still found him, surrounding him like children, their warm bodies cracking his icy enclosure. Cinder rubbed her small head against his knee, her synthetic fur blending away when she recognized an interfaceable surface. Gavin felt her purr in his mind, the comforting sound startling him from his misery. He ran a hand through her head, unperturbed by the discovery.

He was too tired to care.

* * *

If he could spend the rest of his days in bed, he would, but even Gavin couldn’t resist nature’s calls.

The shower was heavenly, hitting his scalp like a ray of sunshine. He scrubbed the hospital from his body, feeling like a new person when he towelled off.

He wasn’t hungry, probably wouldn’t be for a while, but he forced himself to eat, knowing self-imposed starvation would only disappoint his deceased beloved.

Gavin opened the windows, letting the early morning chill enter like an unruly toddler. He welcomed it, even as he shivered in his pyjamas.

A bowl of cereal and two glasses of apple juice later, he shut off his brain and focused his eyes on the television. He felt the hours slowly trickle into nothing as his lids fluttered, then fell, descending into the endless void that was his dreamscape.

* * *

Gavin sat on the balcony the morning of the 31st with the rain beating on the awning. He edged closer to the waterline, his toes grazing the storm with the curiosity of a kid. It was cold, but that was to be expected.

He drank a hot cup of coffee, some instant-shit in his cupboard, an acute ache forming in his throat for the machine at work.

The city was hazy through the rain, like a watercolour painting. The sound deafening, yet reassuring, the slick wheels on the road a reminder that the world never stopped, not even for him.

He was used to his new appendage, only noticing a difference when he forced his mind to acknowledge it. The scar had faded, a faint circle too perfect to be accidental.

He snorted, a deprecating sound, if only mental wounds healed that well.

It was the last day of the year and the older he got the more he realized he might end up alone, cooped in a house with thirty cats as they patiently waited to feed off his dead flesh.

A morbid thought, sure, but it was a likely end to his story. Gavin brought the blanket closer, a hard shiver driving through his spine.

* * *

Flipping through the channels later that night might have been a bad idea. Everywhere he looked there were only parties, people drinking, politics, et cetera, all revolving New Years.

Pissed, he shut it off, the sudden darkness frightening and stark. He brought the cover over his head, believing sleep was better than the repetitive festivity.

If only it were that simple, no sooner had he closed his eyes a knock rang through his apartment, exciting the cats, making the detective grumble. “Who is it?” He called, his body glued to the couch.

There was a pause and Reed would’ve called again but his voice disappeared at the soft response. “It’s me Gavin, it’s Ace.”

“Is it Halloween? I didn’t think ghosts existed outside of that time,” it would have been funny if Gavin’s voice wasn’t so bitter. “Go away, I don’t need counselling from a look-alike.”

The tell-tale clicks forced Gavin to sit up and narrow his eyes at the intruder. In the darkness, the robot’s jacket was the only source of light, outlining it like a sketch.

“Gavin, please just let me explain—”

“Get the fuck out of my house or I’ll call the police,” he threatened, subconsciously doing a double take at his choice of words.

“We _are_ the police, Gavin,” the android reminded, its exasperation maddeningly familiar to Ace’s.

“That’s Detective Reed to you,” Gavin snapped, standing and putting some distance between them.

“Why are you being like this?” it asked, the fabricated pain coating its features like a mask. “If you would just listen to me—”

“For what? So you’ll bullshit me on how you’re exactly the same, that I should forget Ace died in my arms,” Gavin choked back a sob and clutched his chest. “You’re not him,” he ground out, struggling to breathe.

“Detective, please don’t hurt yourself,” the android suggested, his tone reverting to pre-deviancy professionalism.

Gavin scoffed, unable to shake the trapped feeling beneath his skin. He limped towards his hospital bag in search of his leather jacket and gun, thankful they hadn’t discarded it. “Get out of my house,” he warned, pointing the weapon in the bot’s general direction, “this is the last time I’ll say it,”

“Or what, you’ll shoot?” it asked, stepping forward. “You already think I’m dead, might as well finish the job,” it kept walking until it was pressed against the barrel, perfectly aligned with its heart.

Gavin’s hand shook, the uncertainty of the situation giving him a whiplash. Was he really gonna’ shoot the recreation of his beloved, was this really how his year would end?

“Do it Gavin,” it egged, closing a hand over the barrel, leading it between its eyes. “It shouldn’t be that hard—I’m just a machine,” it whispered.

“Shut up,” Gavin hissed, his heart working overtime. “Shut the fuck up,” he ordered, his face twisting in pain.

The sound of fireworks and loud cheers interrupted Gavin’s train of thought. He startled, looking around the apartment as if he didn’t recognize it, dropping the weapon. It bounced on the rug—a harmless piece of metal.

“Happy New Year, Gavin,” the android said, bending to retrieve the gun. “I still love you, even if you don’t remember me,” it continued, holstering the weapon for the detective’s safety.

“I hate you, I fucking hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate, fuck you, fuck you.” Over and over Gavin repeated the series of phrases, punching the android’s chest, ignoring the sting of his sprained wrist. Tears crept down his face like dew on the glass, his voice going horse with each curse.

The android (who gave it the right?) held Gavin through the worst of it, taking the blows as they came, knowing catharsis was at play.

“I just want him back,” Gavin whispered, air pushing past his stuffed nostrils.

“I’m here.”

“You’re not…just leave, please,” Gavin said, pulling out of the android’s comforting arms. “I can’t deal with you right now,” he continued, wiping his eyes. “And give me back my gun, you’ve got a bad habit of taking my shit.”

The android held a mixed emotion on its face. “You’ll just have to come and get it,” it said, backing out of the apartment, “when you feel better of course.”

Gavin scowled but let it leave, brushing away the loss from his mind. “Fucking androids.”


	2. It’s a Winter Wonderland, Blizzards and All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is so depressing. Like, you should've stayed at Ace and never continued down this roller-coaster of emotions!
> 
> But regardless. I won't make it last TOO long, that'd just be cruel and unusual.

The light of the early morning sun came as a surprise. Gavin didn’t remember making it to bed, much less falling asleep. He looked around for the blanket, shivering as the cold registered in his bones.

“Where the fuck,” he grumbled, opening a bleary eye to stare at the four walls of his living-room. “Dammit.”

He was on the couch, which would explain why he was freezing like a popsicle. He stood to close the balcony doors, rubbing his shoulders as he ambled towards the thermostat, raising it to a comfortable degree.

Breakfast was pitiful—bland toast with almond milk—and he would’ve gone to the store, but he couldn’t be bothered. Flipping through the channels felt familiar, so he did that instead, nearly passing out until the news caught his attention. “Fucking figures, 2040 s’already starting with a bang,” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

There was a blizzard coming through town, the black-out zones worryingly close. Gavin chewed his lip as he read the predictions, unsure if he should be glad it wasn’t hitting him, or worried for everyone else.

* * *

When the signal died on his TV, he figured it was as good a time as any to go to sleep. He didn’t move, however, tethered to his seat by a heavy weight.

He couldn’t believe he was thinking it…but he hoped the machine was alright.

Gavin startled at the quick rap at his door, glancing at his clock and then himself as if it’d explain the occurrence.

“Who is it?” he called, his heart hammering oddly.

“The ghost of Christmas past,” Vincent replied, his eye-roll audible, “who do you think?”

“What do you want?”

“Just open the door,” Vincent said, “ _please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Gavin muttered, unlocking the door, “what is it doing here?”

“Lay off it, drama queen,” Vincent cautioned, pushing past the detective and shucking his heavy coat. “He’s been staying with me while you get your head screwed right.”

The Husky and cat followed Vincent, finding a place amongst the other animals. The androids stood quietly by the door, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible.

Gavin narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend, fighting the urge to kick him out. “And what are _you_ doing here exactly?”

“We have no power, wondered if you did,” Vincent shrugged, flicking a switch, “voila.”

“What, _they_ can’t power your house?” Gavin asked, sarcasm overflowing from his pout.

“Har, har,” Vincent retorted, narrowing his eyes, “they’re not backup generators, sweetie, they’re androids.”

“I’m going to bed,” Gavin sighed through his hands as he rubbed them down his face.

“It’s 5 o’clock,” Vincent protested, stopping the detective with a well-placed arm.

“Your point?”

“Stay with us a little?”

“No.”

“Gavin—"

“Let him sleep, Vincent, he’s still healing,” the machine said, forcing the detective to turn and face it.

“Funny, I’m not tired anymore,” Gavin said with faux-enthusiasm, dropping his body on the couch like a sack of potatoes.

“Ay, Gavin, you give me whiplash,” Vincent whined and shook his head as he rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat. “Gav, this place is empty.”

“Sorry, last time I checked I’m not a five-star restaurant,” Gavin said, twisting his head to direct his glare at his friend.

“Would be a better night if you fixed your attitude,” Vincent hummed into the fridge.

“Excuse me—”

“We’ll go to the store,” Kieran interjected, pulling his brother by the arm, “please try not to kill each other.”

“No promises,” the humans said in unison.

Gavin waited until he was sure the androids left to speak. “Why’d you bring it here?” he asked, his tone defeated.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna’ leave him in my cold and dark apartment,” the blond returned.

“They can’t feel—”

“I’m gonna’ stop you right there,” Vincent said, holding up a hand, “doesn’t matter what they feel physically—it’s the thought that counts.”

“I don’t think that’s where you use that.”

“And since when are you the ‘phrase’s police’?”

Normally, Gavin would grin at such a stupid come-back, but he didn’t have it in him to continue the banter—not after a ghost walked through his living-room.

“May I ask _why_ you’re so averse to having Ace back?”

“ _It’s not_ —Gavin paused and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples as he continued—It’s not Ace, it’s a machine sent as a replacement.” He hated how his voice wavered, how hollow he felt.

“And why do you say that?” Vincent asked, trying to get his friend to see reason, “if it walks and talks like him, then wouldn’t it stand to reason that it _is_ him?”

“That’s the thing, it doesn’t walk and talk like him,” Gavin groaned, upset that he couldn’t make Vincent understand, “not even close.”

“You’re a strange one, Gavin.”

“Can’t you tell?” Gavin nearly begged, “he’s so stiff and brand-new like they’ve just taken him out of the box—that’s not my Ace.” The detective closed his eyes against an oncoming headache. “I have my reason’s not to trust that thing.”

“Or is it that you don’t wanna’ get hurt again?”

Gavin clenched his jaw but said nothing, staring at the black screen of his television.

Vincent dropped the subject, thinking it was better for both their sakes.

* * *

The androids returned much later than expected, most grocery stores had closed and finding one that was friendly to androids was always a mixed bag.

Gavin snored lightly and was curled into a tight ball on the couch, and Vincent looked half-asleep, but got up to help. He and Kieran prepared a warm meal, leaving Ace to his own devices.

The android looked torn between wanting to give Gavin his space and embracing the detective until he understood he was here. He settled for the middle ground and hovered a hand close enough to touch a strand of hair, but never daring to go further than that.

Ace snatched back his hand when Gavin opened his eyes, the greys of his irises like mercury in ink. They stared at him with a distressed emotion, equal parts frustrated anger and pain.

“Can’t you just leave?” Gavin asked, his vision blurry as tears welled in his eyes, “it’d be easier.”

“As you wish,” the android replied, going against his own wishes and marched towards the door.

“Huh-uh,” Vincent countered, rushing to the exit with a spatula in his hand, “not in this weather, you’re not.”

“If the Detective wants me to leave—”

“Gavin’s not feeling well,” Vincent interjected, “it’s dangerous right now.”

All four looked and listened to the howling wind and snow as it rushed past the window. The blizzard had kicked up, and it seemed the news’ predictions had been off.

As if on cue, the lights shuddered but remained—at least for now.

Gavin relented, wrapping the blanket closer to himself. “It can stay but tell it to keep the hell away from me.”

Vincent nearly unscrewed his eyes from his eye-roll. “As you wish, my prince,” the blond mocked, even doing a curtsey.

“Dinner’s ready,” Kieran said, feeling even more left-out than usual.

“Amen to that,” Vincent mumbled, taking two bowls of soup from his beloved, bringing one to the stubborn detective. “Eat.”

Fighting the command was pointless, so Gavin simply did as he was told—for once.

* * *

Live television might be a bust, but the detective still had digital movies, and it beat sitting in the awkward silence that’d fallen over them. 

Vincent rested on Kieran, keeping warm in his embrace. Gavin pretended not to care. And Ace sat in the kitchen doing a poor job hiding how much it affected him.

It was at the start of the second movie that he took the liberty of standing and sitting by Gavin, even if an entire couch cushion separated them.

Gavin shrunk into himself but said nothing, lost in a momentary fantasy.

As the movie neared its end, and the detective had fallen asleep on Ace’s shoulder, the light finally died. Its effects were felt immediately, but the two who would care were sound asleep.

Ace gauged Gavin’s awareness by his small snores, counting each breath, and analyzing his heartbeat. Regardless, he was still unsure what to do, and the anxiety it brought was unprecedented.

But he’d taken enough chances that night, what was one more?

Carefully, he heaved Gavin into his arms and carried him to his **[THEIR?]** bedroom, tucking him under the sheets as swiftly and softly as he could.

His face broke from its stoic façade, creasing as if he were about to cry. But he held the tears at bay, steadying his stance for his confession. “I’m sorry,” he started, closing a fist over his mouth. “I know I hurt you, and that it’s hard for you to understand how I’m back, but please…I…” Ace was growing desperate, but he ran out of words and just watched.

“But you what?” Gavin asked after a minute of nothing.

Ace smiled a pained little thing and shook his head. “But nothing,” he said, returning the mask, “goodnight.”

* * *

 “There’s still no power,” Vincent said, in place of good morning, to the detective. He sniffed the carton of milk with slight apprehension but drank some regardless. “The workaholics already left for the day, so it’s just you and me.”

“Joy.”

“I know you mean that in the best way possible,” Vincent replied with a bright smile, his pearly whites twinkling in the natural light.

They ate cold sandwiches for breakfast, trying to consume the most pressing perishables, and donned their jackets. Gavin retrieved the heavy blankets and created a small fort for the animals. They huddled close to Jack, taking comfort in his thick fur.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Vincent said after a few minutes of silence.

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Gavin mumbled, looking expectantly at the door.

“You always have a choice.”

Gavin scoffed, grimacing.

“You’re still in shock,” Vincent started, and Gavin had to roll his eyes, “but I’m here when you’re ready to talk.”

“I don’t need therapy, Vince, I’ve dealt with this before,” Gavin reminded, thinking of the many bullets he’d taken for others, both figurative and literal.

“But not quite like _this_ ,” Vincent insisted, pinning Gavin with a stare, “and you know it.”

“Whatever.”

“Ace misses you.”

Gavin sighed, dropped his chin to his chest, and chuckled dryly. “I miss him too.”

“Then why are you—” Vincent stopped in the middle of his sentence and took a deep breath. His friend's insistence on being hard-headed was frustrating him, but getting angry wouldn’t solve anything. “I hope, Gavin, that for your sake and his you’ll get through this.”

“I can’t fall in love with a copy, Vincent,” Gavin whispered, “it was hard enough with the original.”

* * *

It took ten hours and thirteen inches of snow before the power returned. With it, warmth and light melted some of the tension, and they could breathe easy again.

Gavin ignored the way his heart lurched when the door opened, or how for a second everything felt normal.

“Welcome back you guys,” Vincent greeted, pulling his boyfriend into a quick peck, “how was work?”

“Insane,” Kieran began, shaking his head, “there was hardly anyone there, and those who were, barely had a second between calls.” He shucked his largest coat and undid his shoes, rubbing Jack between the eyes as he passed him. “We had to take some teens to the emergency room because they were sledding in their underwear.” Kieran looked perturbed, still uncertain why one would do that.

“Well, at least you’re back in one piece,” Vincent said, placing another kiss on Kieran’s cheek, “and you too Ace.”

The android nodded once, acknowledging the comment. He didn’t even flinch when Vincent blew him a kiss, almost cracking a smile at the gesture.

Gavin stood and walked to the kitchen, burying his red face in the fridge. He stayed that way for a while, hoping no one questioned his exodus.

“I’m gonna’ take out Jack,” Kieran said, motioning for his brother to follow.

“Be careful, the blizzard may have died down, but we’re still buried in snow,” Vincent warned as he investigated his friend’s whereabouts.

“Wouldn’t mind being six feet under,” Gavin grumbled, stuffing his face with a piece of bread.

“Morbid.”

“Wouldn’t have to deal with you.”

“…Rude.”

Gavin smiled, the first sign of joy he’d had in weeks. It wasn’t much, just a tiny flick of his lips, but it warmed the blond’s heart, enough to let him know they’d be okay.

Eventually.

* * *

“Gavin, wake up.”

The detective gasped as he sprung from his nightmare, clutching his chest and blinking through the fog and tears. He looked around, lost and disoriented, and grabbed the first thing closest to him.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Gavin didn’t realize he was saying anything, how the mumbles tumbling from his lips were words with meanings. He clung to the warmth of whatever being was holding him, listening to him as he calmed down, and the sharp pain in his chest became a dull throb.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Gavin said into the android’s chest, feeling like a cheater as he buried his head deeper into the warmth. “But I can’t see you as him, you’re not…”

“I understand.”

Gavin sighed as some of the tightness left his shoulders and travelled to his fingertips where he lifted them and touched the small LED at the android’s temple. They locked eyes, and Gavin failed to see any superficial differences, yet refused to concede. “I can’t call you Ace.”

“What would you like to call me?” the android replied without missing a beat.

Gavin looked down at the android’s jacket, so like the one he kept under his sweater yet off by one number. “RK900 is still such a mouthful,” he said even as his vision blurred and he found it hard to breathe, “how ‘bout Nines?”

“As you wish,” the android replied, nodding once. He disregarded how his programming protested the change, how it refused to change at his core. He sighed inaudibly, giving up the fight with his brain.

“So that’s it,” Gavin said, furrowing his brows, “you’re just gonna’ roll over and do as I say?” He pulled away and crossed his arms, warily eying the stranger with the familiar face.

“Is that a problem?” the android returned, blinking slowly, “you can’t have your cake and eat it too, Detective.”

Gavin said nothing, feeling chastised, not knowing what he wanted out of the hunk of metal.

“Goodnight, Detective, I’ll leave you be,” Nines said, his back stiff as he walked out of the room and closed the door softly.

Gavin still flinched.


	3. New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, you guys are so welcoming!
> 
> Some minor warnings for this chapter: Some mentions of thoughts of suicide (mouthful)

“It’s mandatory!”

Gavin jumped at the sudden outburst, lowering his eyes from the ferocity of his boss’ stare. Captain Fowler wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.

“Sorry,” he continued with the patience of a man who’s been doing this a while, “but you have to do it before you return to the field.”

Gavin drew a deep breath, mindful of the faint ache that lingered even after six weeks. He’d been cleared by his doctor, she said he was physically fine—apparently, it wasn’t enough for Fowler.

“When?”

“Anytime between now and next month,” the Captain said, “you still have a few weeks of sick leave.”

“Fine.” Gavin stood from the chair with a straight back and dusted his pants.

Fowler stopped him with a raised hand, pinching the bridge of his nose after he’d gotten Gavin’s attention. “Psych evals are for everyone Gavin, regardless of the circumstances.”

“I know,” the detective replied through his teeth, balling his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

“Good,” Fowler said, “you’re dismissed.”

Gavin could technically return to his desk and push digital papers, but he’d be under the scrutiny of his peers—the ones that mattered anyway.

He already felt like the ultimate fuck-up.

Nines was nowhere to be seen and Gavin wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, he was thankful for their minimal contact, on the other, it was strange to see Ace’s old desk abandoned.

He stopped by the terminal on his way out. Everything was still the same—lovingly bare. There was no indication it was even occupied, save for the nametag and minimal touches overlooked by anyone else. He tapped the desk, the monitor populating the login-screen. Ace’s password was probably a mile long, it’d take another computer to hack it.

Speaking of which…

“Detective,” Nines greeted, struggling to dampen his smile, “I hope you’re feeling well?”

“Something like that,” Gavin said, avoiding the android’s eyes, “where’s Kieran?”

“In a simulation,” Nines said, patient as Gavin returned to his own desk.

“Isn’t he _built_ for this?” Gavin questioned, half-smiling while he sat on his chair.

“The irony did not escape us, no,” Nines replied, mirroring the expression. “I don’t mean to pry, Detective, but have you been cleared for duty?”

“Not yet,” Gavin sighed, finding it easy to speak to the facsimile when it revolved work. “But if there’s anything interesting, I’m all ears.”

“I’m not quite sure how _interesting_ this is, but Connor’s a Corporal now,” Nines said with a wry smile.

“Son of a bitch,” Gavin whistled, shaking his head, “that little bastard’s our superior.”

“Precisely.”

“Good for him.”

They’d run out of things to say and the office chatter felt louder than thunder in their awkward silence.

“Well, if that’s everything,” Gavin said, standing from his desk. Nines followed immediately, unsure what to do with his hands. “I’ll be going.”

“Safe travels, Detective.”

Gavin nodded, leaving without another word.

* * *

“So, what brings you in?” the lady with the clipboard asked, she sat across from the detective, her long legs covered by a tasteful blue dress.

Doctor Mercy said her nametag.

“My job says it’s mandatory,” Gavin mumbled, “so here I am. If you could sign this when we’re finished, I’d make me really happy.”

The psychiatrist eyed the tablet as she took it, reading over the legal jargon and blank lines requesting her name and fingerprint. “Here,” she said after she completed it.

“Thanks,” Gavin said, tucking away the device and standing up to leave.

“Don’t you at least want to talk about what happened?” Doctor Mercy asked, interrupting his departure. “We still have 50 minutes.”

“I’d rather not if it can be helped,” Gavin admitted, hesitating at the door. It would be considered rude to leave, and though she’d get paid, and his insurance would cover the session, a small voice in his mind commented how it’d be such a waste.

“Well, we don’t have to talk about anything uncomfortable,” she began, her soft voice conveying a sort of understanding reserved for mothers. “We can start on how you’re doing this morning.”

Gavin looked around her office for any signs of a family or children. She didn’t have a tell-tale band around her left ring finger, but most women these days didn’t get married, and if they did, they abandoned some traditions.

“I’m fine, I guess,” Gavin said, shrugging as he sat back down, “could be worse.”

Doctor Mercy looked at him, and for once he didn’t feel as if he were being scrutinized or studied like a specimen. She kept quiet, and he wondered if that was his cue to continue. “Yesterday was bad,” Gavin found himself saying, shocked the words had made it out. “I didn’t get to sleep much…I had another nightmare.” His voice wavered at the end, fizzling out like a short-lived firework.

“What are the contents of these dreams, if you don’t mind me asking?” she said, her voice calm and warm, much like the light in her office.

“Just the usual, blood and death,” Gavin said, then realized how bad it sounded out of context and amended, “I’m a Detective, so I see a lot of that stuff.”

“Have you seen a psychiatrist before?” she asked, jotting a note on her pad.

“No, just the precinct’s counsellor.”

“May I ask what made you decide to see me today?”

Gavin felt his tongue get heavy, the confession at the very tip, but his teeth proved to be a powerful deterrent. “I guess—his voice cracked, and he waited for her to snicker or sigh, but she waited patiently for him to continue—I didn’t want to talk to anyone I knew, anyone that could connect the dots.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to speak to strangers about what ails us than to those we know well,” she agreed, jotting down another note.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So, what made today better than yesterday, apart from the nightmares,” she asked, interlocking her fingers.

“I don’t know,” Gavin said, thinking about the day before yesterday and the face of a man he no longer wanted to recognize. “I guess I wasn’t reminded of a bad time, watching TV is quite harmless.”

Doctor Mercy smiled, nodding once. Gavin wasn’t used to the silence, it crawled under his skin and stuck there like an annoying sibling.

“Do you have a prescription for stubbornness?” Gavin joked, but it fell flat.

“Not yet,” she replied.

“I guess I’m a pretty bad patient, huh, I’m not really saying much,” Gavin grumbled, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“You’ve said what you needed to say, at least for right now,” Doctor Mercy reassured, jotting another note.

Gavin was curious what she found so intriguing about his speech, but he didn’t have the courage to ask, so he let the question ferment.

“When the nightmares come, do you ever have thoughts of harming yourself?” she asked in the same calm voice.

“No,” Gavin said quickly as if it’d been an accusation, “sometimes I feel like it’d be better if I didn’t wake up, but I’ve never actually done anything. I couldn’t do that to him.”

Doctor Mercy furrowed her brow, “Him?” she asked, pausing her note-taking.

“My uh, my partner,” Gavin said, his voice clipped, “he’s the one I have nightmares about.”

“Forgive my ignorance, but is this a work partner or a significant other?”

Gavin chuckled, even as the tears fell. He wiped them quickly, feeling his cheeks redden from embarrassment. “Both, he—Gavin’s throat closed and he had to fight with his anatomy to swallow—he was killed during a shooting.”

Doctor Mercy offered him a box of tissues, and he had to smile at the ridiculousness of the situation. “This is all confidential right?” he said as he wiped his tears. He didn’t like the idea of anyone else knowing he bawled like a baby at the mere mention of Ace’s name.

“Of course.”

Gavin felt a weight lift from his shoulders and he sighed, nodding. He glanced at the clock, the time surprising him. “I guess that’s our session,” the Detective said, standing up.

“Thank you, Gavin, for sharing with me today,” Doctor Mercy said, closing her clipboard, standing and extending a hand to the detective, “I would like to continue if you wouldn’t mind, but don’t feel pressured to make another appointment just yet.”

“Thanks,” Gavin replied through a tight-lip. He wasn’t sure how he felt about what’d transpired, but it hadn’t killed him to say the words.

He shook his head on the way home, unconfident about anything anymore. His right-seat was empty, and his bed was cold. Gavin _knew_ there was someone waiting for him at the station, probably stayed behind many hours until he was pressured into returning to the warmth of a house.

Gavin winced as he drew blood from his lip, the sting forced him to focus on the present and stare at the large building of the precinct. It wasn’t terribly late, and since he was already here, he might as well drop off the tablet (it was borrowed property after all).

“Hey tin-can,” Gavin said, pulling Nines from his concentrated stare.

“Gavin,” the android returned in awe, he shook his head and looked away, “sorry Detective, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“That’s alright,” Gavin sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “it’s just my name.”

“Of course.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be home?” Gavin asked, but realized too late how cruel it sounded.

Nines smiled regardless, the sparkle in his eyes too familiar. “I was giving them their space, wouldn’t want to be overbearing with my presence.”

“How kind of you,” Gavin said dryly.

“I can wait,” Nines replied, his tone serious, “I have before.”

The detective looked away, the intensity of the statement too much for his mind. “You do that,” Gavin said, trying to calm his hammering heart. “Do you need a ride?”

This was an olive branch, they both knew it, and it was the best Gavin could do. Equipped with that knowledge, Nines accepted the offer, even though he could walk just as efficiently as Gavin could drive.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” the detective said as the wheels crunched the snow, “so, uh, make sure you have everything in order.”

“Yes, Detective.”

“That also includes Kieran.”

“Of course.”

Gavin idled in the parking space, chewing the words before saying them, “Sleep well Nines.”

“You too, Detective.”

“Yeah,” Gavin clutched the steering wheel as a wave of longing gripped him. Copy or not, he had Ace’s face, and pretending he wasn’t still in love was proving more difficult every day.

Damn those CyberLife technicians, and his brother too for good measure.

“Would you like me to leave?” Nines asked, his voice rumbly and deep, shaking Gavin to the core.

“I’m not stopping you.”

“You haven’t unlocked the doors.”

Gavin closed his eyes, feeling like a culprit caught red-handed. “You have the ability to do that yourself.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“It seems you’ll be doing a lot of that.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I guess you take after yourself,” Gavin whispered. He unlocked the doors, the click louder than usual. “There.”

Nines left without protest and only waved a small goodbye when he reached the entrance.

* * *

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Gavin sobbed into Ace’s jacket, shivering with each heave of his chest. “Why does it feel like I’m killing you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my bois, when will I stop hurting you and myself in the process. 
> 
> Sorry for making these chapters so short (it's Nocturne all over again), but they'll grow in length as the plot develops.  
> Also, I'm not holding myself accountable for how often I upload, it'll probably always be once a week, but I'm not promising that.


	4. Try Once More, Without Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels I'm putting a lot of emphasis on dialogue, sometimes I feel I'm saying the same things, so I cut some of the emotion 'cause I'm sure you guys understand what they're feeling when they say what they do. I'm also trying a new style of being a bit more simplistic. But it might change when there's more to say. 
> 
> Also, warnings for dead bodies.

The badge around Gavin’s neck felt heavier than an anvil. He didn’t realize he’d become complacent at home until the alarm rang and he wondered why the sun wasn’t out. Admittedly, he’d been excited to return to work, even pushed to be involved, but apprehension slid down his veins as he climbed the steps of the precinct.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered the station and he tensed at the slightest movement in his direction. But nothing happened, and Gavin snuck into the break room before anything could.

He sighed into his coffee cup, finally filling a void.

“Detective.”

Gavin jumped, surprised it’d taken one of the androids this long to sniff him out.

“Welcome back,” Connor said, looking far too good in his uniform.

“Corporal,” Gavin said, saluting.

Connor seemed to stand straighter, the stripes of his uniform shining brighter. “It’s good to see you back, Detective, I hope you’ve fully recovered.”

“As best as one can.”

“That’s still good to hear,” Connor said, preparing another cup of coffee for Hank. “I’m sure Nines is happy you’ve returned.”

Gavin furrowed his brows at the strange name, his heart aching with the realization the android must have told the others about the name change. “I don’t see why that matters, he was probably better without me.”

Connor was polite enough to keep his opinion to himself.

“But if you’ll excuse me, _sir_ , I must return to my desk,” Gavin said, curtseying as he said it.

The android rolled his eyes but found it mildly amusing.

Gavin logged into his terminal, a million notifications popping up before the desktop had a chance to breathe. “Home, sweet home,” he exhaled, taking a deep glug of his coffee.

It took the better part of two hours to wade through the important notes and by the time he was through, it was time for a refill. He still hadn’t seen Nines or Kieran, but if they needed him, they had his number.

He sat back down at his desk, tapping the table-top. There was nothing for him to do, so he rummaged through his drawers, pausing when his gun stared back at him. He picked it up and squinted at the note attached by a ribbon.

‘Welcome Back.’

The print was perfect, but Gavin had a feeling it’d been written rather than copied.

“Fucking piece of plastic,” the detective cursed, a fond smile juxtaposing his words.

* * *

Gavin had always been a great shot. His precision was incredible, even when distracted. The perfect perforations on the target could be a testament to his claim.

He took a deep breath and unloaded another clip into the next target, more challenging than the one before. He still hadn’t been called for a mission, so he figured the shooting range was as good a place to waste time as any.

He wasn’t a bad shot, so how had he missed?

His hand shuddered, and the bullet hit dead space—his first mistake.

The detective pushed through, getting sloppier with each shot until his accuracy dropped to zero.

He holstered the gun and walked away, returning the ear-protectors.

Normally, at a time like this, he’d light a cigarette and ignore the demons chasing his thoughts, but he didn’t even have a lighter.

Instead, he ducked into a room and stared at his hands as they blurred and shook, still aching from how tightly he’d clutched them around Ace’s body, wishing their blood hadn’t melded into a morbid purple—its colour the hue of his nightmares.

* * *

“Where have you guys been all day?” Gavin asked as he returned from lunch and caught sight of the missing androids.

“Good afternoon to you too, Detective,” Kieran said. Gavin chose to ignore the sarcastic lilt.

“There was a collision and we were in the area when it happened,” Nines answered, giving his brother a look.

“How bad was it?” Gavin asked, grimacing.

“Two dead and five injured.”

“You think with these automated cars there’d be fewer accidents,” the detective commented, shaking his head.

“Malfunctions do occur, and we’re looking into the car’s history to see exactly what happened,” the taller android replied, sadness still tinging his voice.

“Wonders of technology, right?” Gavin said as he stood by his desk.

No one said anything else about the matter, and they must have looked strange from an outsider’s perspective as they waited for something—anything—to happen.

It didn’t take long, as there was never a dull day at the precinct. Gavin’s fingertips tingled as he followed the androids, feeling his adrenaline spike for a reason other than fear.

When they reached the crime scene Gavin sobered up—he’d forgotten his job wasn’t always a pleasant one.

The three bodies in various stages of death was a reminder of that.

“The husband was found unconscious and brought to the hospital,” one of the police officers said, “we’ll question him when he wakes up.”

“Any other signs of a struggle?” Gavin asked, walking around the bodies, their pale faces ghostly against the dark ground.

“He had a bruise on the back of his head, but the family was found dead on the dining table.”

“Thank you, take them back,” Gavin said and motioned for his partners to follow him.

“Kieran, give me a breakdown of what’s in the food,” Gavin directed, “Nines, you’re with me.”

“Yes, Detective,” Kieran replied, scrunching his nose at the task.

Gavin and Nines walked through the house, the android scanning the area for any missing clues. “The lock was never hacked,” Nines noted as he read the report, “the culprit may have had a key.”

“Or the family didn’t lock the door.”

“Were they expecting the killer?” Nines asked.

“The table was made for five,” Gavin pointed out, “if we’re counting the husband that still leaves an empty space.” The detective looked at the many portraits around the house—a quaint family of four. “What can you tell me about them?” he said, gesturing to one of the images.

“The husband’s name is Thomas Jones, 49, works for the local bank; wife’s name is Joyce Jones, 45, teacher, and has been married before; the children were Ava and Hannah, twins, aged 12, they attended the private school in which their mother worked,” Nines read their bio, highlighting important details.

“Are there any cameras around the house, CCTV?” Gavin asked, forming a picture in his head.

“None, and the street cams didn’t capture anyone coming in or out.”

“So, the back? Or maybe they walked,” Gavin hypothesized, listing the things that made sense.

“Kieran’s got your food samples ready,” Nines said, turning expectantly to see his brother.

“Lay it on me.”

“Food’s normal,” Kieran said to the surprise of both parties. “The only thing I would label strange is the use of peanuts.”

“Why’s that?” Gavin asked, returning to the dining room and sniffing the food as if he didn’t believe it wasn’t poisonous.

“The girls and their mother are severely allergic to peanuts,” Nines noted, shaking his head.

“They couldn’t tell, could they?” Gavin said rhetorically, lifting the spaghetti to his face, dissecting the meatball to expose the light-brown murder weapon. “So, the culprit was trusted and had intimate knowledge of their eating habits.”

“We should question the neighbours, they might have something to say,” Kieran suggested.

“Get on it then,” Gavin said, unconsciously shooing the android, “we have it from here.”

The younger bot cocked his head but said nothing, a perplexed expression following him to the door.

“The husband wasn’t at the table yet, so do you think he was taken out first or last?” Gavin asked, tapping his chin.

“If he was taken out first, don’t you think the family might have heard a thud or a struggle,” Nines countered, “it’d make more sense for the culprit to have attacked during their meal, where the wife and children would be none the wiser to their food.”

“So, start eating, get the husband to leave the table, and attack while the others are suffocating to death?” Gavin pondered. He walked into the kitchen, it looked untouched. “The food wasn’t cooked here.”

“No paper trails.”

“Why did the husband leave the table?” Gavin asked, going back to his study. A drawer was half open, and Gavin carefully opened it, his image evolving. “There’s the EpiPen.”

“He was trying to save them,” Nines commented, “the culprit may have planned on that.”

“I’ll never make fun of allergies again,” Gavin said, rubbing his forehead. “You got everything you need?”

“Mostly.”

“What are you missing?”

“It’s not in this house,” Nines replied over his shoulder as he walked outside.

Gavin narrowed his eyes but followed the cryptic android, looking around the house for any other signs of departure.

“Detective, I found some footprints,” Nines called, scanning it as far as he could, “they go between those houses and die at the next intersection.”

“They probably took a taxi or something,” Gavin said, pulling out his flashlight and shining it on the path. “Any luck identifying the shoe?”

“It’s a heeled shoe, which most likely means a woman was involved,” Nines said, “should we investigate further?”

“Why not, there might be cameras around that area, we could even find the routes of the nearest taxis around the time of the crime,” Gavin said, hopping the small fence.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Tell Kieran we’ll meet him at the station,” Gavin said, pocketing the light and rushing towards the road.

As they reached the intersection, they noticed a camera sitting pretty on the nearest light. It didn’t take long for Nines to take the footage and rewind it, scrubbing through the minutes until he found something that matched their hypothesis.

“It does seem to be a female, but she was cloaked,” Nines said, straining against the grainy footage. “I can barely make out the license plate of the taxi, but it did take a straight path down the road, another camera may have captured a better image.”

“Well, you’re the android here,” Gavin said, shrugging his shoulders, “do what you must.”

Nines’ brows ticked, but he didn’t fight the detective, instead, he took his time obtaining the camera footage.

It took five different camera angles, but Nines finally had enough of the license plate to piece it together.

“Hopefully, they won’t give us shit about looking it up,” Gavin grumbled, pushing his car to drive faster.

“We should have returned to the—”

“I know, that’s why I said ‘hopefully,’” Gavin snapped, his eye twitching in frustration.

The ride after that was silent. They reached the taxi’s parking garage and flashed their badges to the receptionist.

As it turns out, the agency was more than happy to cooperate, releasing an unnecessary amount of information. It made their jobs simpler, though, and after a few dedicated minutes of searching, Nines found their suspect.

“Angela Reid, 41, a former tutor for the girls,” Nines said once they were secure in the car.

“Former?”

“She was dismissed recently.”

“How do you know this?” Gavin asked, mildly impressed.

“I have a digital copy of the mother’s phone, I took it just in case we might need it.”

“So, a disgruntled worker seeking revenge on her employer, but why involve the children?” Gavin thought out loud.

“Their dinner may have been a farewell,” Nines guessed.

“Or an apology.”

“She’s probably still in town, the taxi dropped her off at what we presume is her home at around 16:52,” Nines said, “what we do next is up to you.”

“Let’s go get her then.”

* * *

“Angela Reid?” Gavin asked as he flashed his badge, the figure behind the threshold turned white, her eyes going wide.

“Yes.”

“You’re under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Joyce, Ava, and Hannah Jones, and the attempted murder of Thomas Jones,” Gavin said, his expression deadpanned, “you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,” he continued, reading her Miranda Warning as she slowly lost her composure.

Nines took the chance to cuff her as a precautionary measure, pulling her towards the car, which converted into a police car if need be.

When they arrived, Kieran stood at the station’s entrance, raising his brows, “I presume that’s Miss Reid?”

“Yes,” Gavin said, letting Nines take her to the holding cell. “Did Mr. Jones wake up?”

“Yes, but only long enough to give us her name,” Kieran said, falling in stride with the detective, “how did you two find her?”

“We did some exploring, dug through some cameras, and followed a taxi route.”

“So, the fun stuff,” Kieran said, unamused.

“It’s not supposed to be fun Kieran, we’re just doing our job,” Gavin reminded, slumping into his chair. “If you wanted to stay, you should’ve asked.”

“I wasn’t about to contradict a direct order, sir.” There was that sarcastic lilt again.

“I’m glad you know your place then,” Gavin said, choosing to ignore Kieran’s attitude (again).

“She’s confessed,” Nines said as he returned.

“Already?”

“She doesn’t seem to be very strong-willed,” Nines remarked, uploading the files to his terminal.

“She was strong enough to kill a family,” Gavin mumbled, “but that’s not my business now, let the lawyers deal with her.”

“She was very apologetic.”

“She’s not claiming it to be an accident, is she?” Kieran asked, sitting in the middle.

“No, but it seems like she wishes it’d been,” Nines admitted.

“I would’ve too if I were in her shoes,” Gavin said filling out the paperwork, “prison ain’t fun for anyone.”

A loud shriek rang through the precinct, stopping everyone in their tracks as they curved to the sound.

Gavin was the first to return to his task, ignoring the haunting screams of a woman whose life has changed forever.

He hated to admit how much he related to that.

* * *

“You did well, Nines,” Gavin said, forcing the words through his unforgiving mouth.

“So did you, Detective.”

“And thanks for giving me back my gun,” Gavin continued, feeling the weight of it on his hip. “I almost forgot about it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Nines said, letting a piece of his feelings through, “it doesn’t bring fond memories.”

“You’re a perfect copy, right?” Gavin asked, breaching the question with the precision of jagged knife.

“Something like that.”

“So, you have all his memories.”

“…Yes.”

“How did he feel when he…when he, um…”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Nines asked, looking surreal in the dark light of the night. They’d stopped by Gavin’s car but never made it inside, now Nines knew why.

“Did it hurt?”

“Only the thought of losing you,” Nines replied, “we don’t feel physical pain, I guess we make it up emotionally.”

“I can’t stop having nightmares about that night, I…” Gavin kept pausing, unwilling to continue.

“Me neither.”

“I thought androids didn’t sleep.”

“I’d say that’s more of a curse,” Nines said with a self-deprecating smile, “it gives us more time to think about it.”

“I’m sorry you have to live with his memories,” Gavin said sounding sincere, “I don’t know why they rebuilt you.”

“Consider it a courtesy,” Nines said vaguely, looking at this sky as if it spited him.

“What do you mean?”

“They’ve stopped saving our brains, for the lack of a better term, if I’m ever injured like that again, there’s no guarantee I would come back,” Nines said, hoping the news wasn’t too devastating.

Gavin looked at the android, really _looked_ at him since the first time he’d seen him at the hospital. He’d been so apologetic and scared, his eyes too wide and frightened to be the ones he’d grown to know.

They were solid now, as if they’d come to grips with their mortality.

“Then don’t, uh, don’t fucking die,” Gavin managed to say before his voice gave up on him and he had to look away.

Nines watched as the detective ambled towards his side and got in. The android gave him his space for a moment, thinking about his own response. He didn’t have much to say, so it wasn’t surprising when the best he could think of was a simple, “You too.”


	5. May He Bless You and Keep You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapter warnings: There's a lot of blood, so if you're queasy, just pretend it's ketchup...that didn't make it better did it? And also a suicide attempt (damn, uncon, you terrible)

Gavin always had a knack for underestimating his emotions. Ignoring them was simpler than trying to dissect them, now he felt they were taking revenge every time he went to bed.

He woke too early to got to work and too late to go to sleep. He stepped outside, to the balcony, and slid against the wall, letting his head rest.

He fingered his phone, hovering over the call button for his therapist.

I’d probably go to voicemail.

Regardless, he had to talk to _someone_ even if it was the disembodied voice of the answering machine.  “Hey Doc, was just, uh, taking you up on that offer to see you again,” Gavin began, feeling like a fool for not having his thoughts straight before he dialled. “It’s Gavin, by the way, how does tomorrow sound to you? I hope it’s not too short notice.”

He let the suggestion hang in the air for a moment before he ended the call, the wind blowing like a mockery.

* * *

 “Are you okay, Detective?” Kieran asked, driving them around their jurisdiction, “you keep falling asleep.”

“I’m fine, just focus on the road,” Gavin grumbled through a yawn. He felt worse than he looked, and that was saying something.

Nines watched from the back, his sensors divided between Gavin and the rest of the world. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, trying not to pry but unable to keep his worry at bay.

“I’m sure it’s quite obvious that I did not,” Gavin responded, rubbing the bags under his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, the radio chirped with an announcement. Adrenaline pumped in their respective bodies as they sped through the highway. They arrived at the scene in record time, Kieran and Nines flanking Gavin as they ran the church's steps.

They opened the mahogany doors, falling in stride as they cleared the area and ran to the two bodies slumped by the podium.

“Detective Reed,” Gavin said as he flashed his badge, quickly donning some gloves whilst he took in the amount of blood pooling around them, “were you the one who called 911?” He asked the question to the altar boy whose white robe was crimson with the blood of the body in his hands. He nodded quickly and complied even as his heart pounded in his ears and his eyes blurred with tears.

“Okay, I’m gonna’ need you to stay calm and let us help you,” Gavin instructed as he applied more pressure to the gash on the other boy’s neck, “how long has he been bleeding?”

“Just a-a few minutes, m-maybe ten,” the boy said, his voice shaking as he tried to wipe the stains from his hands.

“Okay, just stay here,” Gavin said, silently cursing as blood bled through his jeans. “Ace, come here!”

The android ran over, already prepared with the gauze and tape. “Detective?”

“Stop the bleeding,” Gavin pointed, carefully removing his soiled gloves. “Kieran help them get to the ambulance, I need to speak to the young man,” the detective continued, ushering the boy to stand.

“Yes, sir.”

“Come now,” Gavin guided, reading the signs for the bathroom, “let’s get you half-way decent.”

“Is…is he gonna’ be okay?” the other asked, unperturbed by how the blood streaked his cheek as he rubbed his eyes.

“I have my best people out there,” Gavin said, “we’ll do what we can.”

The boy nodded, washing his hands at the sink. The blood drained pink then clear as he scrubbed, but it refused to leave his nails, and that brought another bout of tears.

“What’s your name?” Gavin asked, trying to distract him.

“Arthur, Arthur Morrigan, sir,” he replied, washing his face, slowly cooling down.

“You did well,” Gavin said, washing his own hands, “probably bought him a few minutes.”

“I just... Why did he do it?” Arthur asked, choking up as the memory resurfaced.

“Hey, hush, let’s get you somewhere quiet, then you can tell me what happened,” Gavin suggested, “you got a change of clothes?” he asked as an afterthought, noticing the drying blood on the boy’s robe.

“Yes, sir.”

It took half an hour to find the perfect spot. By then, Kieran and Nines had returned and followed them like shadows. They sat in the balcony overlooking the elaborate building, the insides twinkling from the stained glass and brass ornaments, and the unspoken section barred with police tape. A large cross stood in the centre, making Gavin slightly uncomfortable.

“Alright Arthur, start with your name and age, then what happened,” Gavin instructed, a cue for the androids to start recording.

“Name’s Arthur Morrigan, I’m 18 years old,” he began and stopped, biting his lip to break the tremor. “We, um, he’s Gabriel Young, 17, and we’re, well he’s my friend.”

“Do you know his parents?” Gavin asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, they don’t live far from here,” Arthur said, giving them the address.

Gavin nodded, turning to Kieran, “Get in contact with the boy’s parents, let them know what happened.”

“Right away, Detective.”

“You may continue,” Gavin said, listening intently for any holes in the teen’s story.

“We, uh, we’ve been with the church since we were born, both our families are fully invested, everyone knows everybody,” Arthur began, looking away with disdain. The church looked foreign from so high up. He focused on the stain, drying maroon and interrupting the floor’s pattern, as he drowned in his memories. They’d walked those aisles many times, cleaned the pews as both punishments and chores, snuck in after curfew, admitted (and committed) many sins in the confessional. “We’ve known each other forever.”

Gavin recognized the fondness in the boy’s sad smile, how his voice faded into a hidden sigh. So, what Arthur said next wasn’t really a surprise.

“You’re the first person I’m telling this to, but I wish I’d had said something sooner, maybe—Arthur sobbed into his arm—maybe he wouldn’t have tried to kill himself.”

“You’re together, aren’t you?” Gavin said more than asked.

Arthur nodded, “Even in 2040, our parents would’ve freaked, and everyone would’ve known,” he said, spite palpable in his voice. “Gabe, he didn’t wanna’ deal with the backlash, ‘cause he still loved them, you know—his breath shuddered as he inhaled—despite what they would say. He also loved the church, more than anyone I’d ever seen.”

Gavin exercised great restraint when he kept quiet and placed a consoling hand on the grieving teen. Arthur took that as a welcome to bury his head in the detective’s shoulder, shaking harder as another sob drove through his chest.

“I started getting worried when he wouldn’t answer his phone, I’d see him at choir practice and that’s it, it’s like he was pulling away from me,” Arthur said after a pause. “Today we were cleaning the supply room. I got really scared when he disappeared…then I found him, and you know the rest.”

“Thank you,” Gavin said sincerely, patting the boy’s back, “I’m sure you’ve told me everything, but I still have to inform you that withholding important information is against the law, also, don’t be alarmed if you’re called in for questioning.”

Arthur looked defeated but compliant, nodding appropriately.

“Go home, get some rest,” Gavin said, flashing an understanding smile, “and don’t blame yourself for any of this, you’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Thank you, sir, but I think I’d like to stay here for a minute.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Gavin said apologetically, “we need to clear the space before anyone can come in or out.” He also wanted to make sure the kid didn’t do anything stupid if they left.

“Just a minute,” Arthur begged, looking like he was ready to cry again, “please.”

Gavin sighed and rubbed his temples, “Fine, whatever, just a minute, but I’ll be waiting outside,” he relented.

The detective didn’t acknowledge the thanks, simply descended the stairs and found somewhere to sit while the cleaning crew and photographers went the opposite way.

Nines followed him, staying a comfortable distance and remaining quiet as Gavin watched the door. “How did you know they were together?” the android asked after curiosity got the better of him.

“Comes with the territory,” Gavin shrugged, “it’s cliched at this point.” He saw Arthur leave and waved a small goodbye, wishing him the best. 

Nines’ LED cycled yellow, wondering if the detective could be any vaguer.

“Guess we’re done here,” Gavin said, looking around for his car. Right, Kieran had it. “Tell your brother to hurry, I need my car back.”

“Gavin,” Nines started with a glitch to his voice. They locked eyes as the detective waited for him to continue. “Never mind.” It may have been a fluke; stress manifested strangely in humans.

“Fine by me,” Gavin mumbled, his skin stinging with imaginary pins and needles.

* * *

“Gavin, I’m surprised to see you back so soon,” Doctor Mercy greeted, a bright smile on her face, “please don’t take that the wrong way, I’m incredibly glad you’re here.”

“Don’t worry, I’m shocked too,” Gavin admitted, sitting across from her.

“How are the nightmares?” she asked without preamble.

“Still there,” Gavin said, his smile devoid of joy.

“Would you like to talk about them?”

“Not necessarily.”

The unfamiliar silence settled over the space like a third guest.

“I got a new partner,” Gavin said, looking away, “he’s basically the same person.”

Doctor Mercy jotted a note, letting the detective continue undisturbed.

“I, uh, I called him by _his_ name,” Gavin admitted, his heart thudding hard, “and he noticed.”

“How did that make you feel?” Doctor Mercy asked, then clarified “when he noticed.”

“Like a cheater,” Gavin whispered, the word stamped on his tongue, “like I’d replaced my previous partner.”

“Do you think he might feel like a replacement?”

“I don’t care what he feels,” Gavin spat, crossing his arms.

“You _don’t_ care what he feels?” the doctor restated, inflecting different parts of the sentence.

Gavin pouted, unable to answer the question truthfully. So, he couldn’t help feeling a bit bad for the android—Nines hadn’t asked for this, Gavin had told him as such.

“To whom do you want to apologize?” Doctor Mercy continued, unprompted, “your previous partner for replacing his image, or your current partner for making him the replacement.”

Gavin still withheld the important titbit that Nines and Ace were basically the same androids, and the question (as vital as it was) didn’t apply properly in this scenario.

“I don’t know.”

Doctor Mercy held herself from nodding and wrote another note. “Your partner, the new one, does he know the circumstances of your previous partner’s death?”

“He knows everything.”

“So, you’ve shared with him or was that common knowledge?”

“Neither.”

He was retreating again—his curt responses were evidence enough. She stopped pushing and let the detective remain silent for as long as he was comfortable.

“I miss him a little less each day,” Gavin mumbled, shuddering at the revelation. “I get to see him every day, how can I miss someone who’s not gone?”

Doctor Mercy raised a brow as she closed her notebook. “How is that?”

“I haven’t been exactly clear,” Gavin admitted, rubbing his neck from embarrassment, “so I don’t blame you for being confused.”

Doctor Mercy nodded, understanding her patient’s apprehension to expose himself to a stranger.

“I thought if I told you the extent of my situation, you’d feel as if I were being stubborn,” the detective said, smirking, “everyone else seems to think I am.”

“Hence the prescription.”

“Exactly,” Gavin took a deep breath and looked the doctor with a steady eye. “My partner is an android.”

If Doctor Mercy was surprised, she hid it well, and that gave Gavin the confidence to continue, skipping much of the intimate details but otherwise keeping his story intact.

Doctor Mercy finally felt as if she had a full picture and that almost made her smile. She was a professional, however, and so she kept her emotions at a safe distance in crucial moments like these.

Gavin rubbed his arms, feeling naked yet knowing he’d been the one responsible for the metaphorical disrobing.

“Let me see if I’ve got this correct, you feel you’ve been robbed the chance to grieve, and so you refuse to accept your new partner as anything but a copy?”

“Sounds about right.”

“Your case is a special one, Gavin, I won’t lie,” she began, hesitant, “but it seems you have people who care for you and at least one person who understands completely.”

“Sometimes I wish he’d yell at me, force me to make me believe he’s back,” Gavin grumbled.

“Would that make you feel better?”

“Probably not, but at least he’d feel real.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

“…Maybe I need to be hurt.”

Doctor Mercy wasn’t surprised by many things, but that sentence caught her off-guard. Her silence, for once, wasn’t planned.

Gavin wrung his hands, biting the inside of his lip until it bled. He was watching the clock, wondering if time had stopped to torment him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you want to do?”

Gavin looked at her, almost annoyed. She challenged his stare, doubling down on her stance.

“I want to get him back, I want to stop feeling guilty about wanting him,” Gavin sighed, “I’m tired, Doctor, of fighting against myself at every turn.”

“We’re often our own worst enemies to progress,” she said, “maybe your partner is not asking you to forget him, but rather accept his evolution. Not many people get to see their loved ones again.”

“I know.”

Doctor Mercy nodded once and picked up her notes. One of these days Gavin was gonna’ ask what she was writing.

Today wasn’t one of those days.


	6. The Dilemma of a Copy [Yes, you were on my mind]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ambiguoussmile.exe
> 
>  
> 
> [Second part of the title from the song "Yes You Were by Land of Talk"]

“Damn,” Gavin said as he picked through the rubble of the car accident. He grabbed a small teddy-bear and placed it in an evidence bag, locking his emotions away.

The car itself was skewered halfway through a pole, the lights still blinking. “They died instantly,” Kieran said, holding the car’s innards, interfacing with it.

“I can imagine,” Gavin said, turning to his other partner. Nines looked lost in thought, unmoving as he scanned the area, his LED spinning quickly. “You good there?” Gavin asked, moving closer to the android.

“I’m not sure,” Nines began, looking at the car. “In the case of a malfunction, the cars are programmed to automatically break. There’s no indication of that in the car’s history,” Nines continued, reading and rereading the code.

“Maybe the malfunction was in the breaks.”

“No, it’s a failsafe,” Nines said, adamant. “They’re tested until their accuracy is 100%.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking between the two androids and the crash site. “Even failsafes fail,” he reminded, but thought about it, scratching his chin, “so, what, you’re saying this wasn’t a freak accident?”

“I’m not sure _what_ I’m saying,” Nines sighed, shaking his head, “I just find it really strange that the same car model failed the exact same way on two separate occasions.”

“Should we contact the manufacturer?” Kieran asked from his place in the middle. He always seemed to be ignored.

“Two car accidents, no matter how coincidental, are no grounds to claim foul-play,” Gavin reminded, “bring me more evidence and maybe I’ll start believing you,” he finished, shoving his frigid hands in his pockets and walking away.

“Detective,” Nines said, an edge to his tone, “more evidence would mean more death.”

“I’m just being thorough,” Gavin shrugged, “I can’t help it if people die—”

“Gavin!” Nines snapped, catching the attention of the clean-up crew, “ _Detective_ , it would kill _no one_ to look a little further,” the android said after a deep breath, straightening his features.

Gavin narrowed his eyes and pinned the android with a stare, “If you’re so hell-bent on it, why don’t you investigate it?”

“I think I will,” Nines said, smoothing his jacket, “see you at the precinct.” He left then, his back uncomfortably vertical to the ground.

“Androids, I swear to god,” Gavin grumbled, waiting for Kieran to get in the car.

The rest of the morning droned on as they received call after mundane call. It was odd without their third party member, too quiet.

“Is he back yet?” Gavin asked after the question sat and crawled under his skin.

“Not yet,” Kieran said, bored.

“What’s he doing anyway?”

“Does it matter?” the android retorted much to the chagrin of the detective, “you told him to investigate, he’s just being ‘thorough.’”

Gavin ignored the quip, crossing his arms and setting his jaw. “What, is he digging up the company’s history or something?” he asked, his petulant tone both annoying and amusing to Kieran.

“Do you miss him, Detective?” Kieran asked, drawing a disgruntled sound from the human, “I only ask since you’ve inquired his whereabouts in various ways,” he teased.

Gavin’s silence might as well have been a twelve-page admission of guilt. 

“Ace talks about you non-stop, you know,” Kieran whispered like it was a secret.

“That’s not his name,” Gavin chided, rubbing his hot cheeks.

“It is his name and it’ll continue to be his name until he changes it,” Kieran countered, his tone playful but his face serious. He’d mastered Vincent’s mannerisms quite well.

“Why can’t you be more like Connor?” Gavin asked out of spite.

“I’m gonna’ choose to ignore that,” Kieran said, cracking a half-smile. “Most of the time he talks about you when you think he’s working,” he continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Why are you telling me this?” Gavin asked through his teeth.

“I’m just showing you how alike you both are,” Kieran said, exasperated, “constantly asking about each other, even when you think the other one is mad.”

“I wasn’t asking because I cared,” the detective insisted between a pout, “he’s been gone longer than is expected, that’s all.”

“You ever look in the mirror and wonder how you’ve become this stubborn?” Kieran asked, looking troubled.

“I should’ve never introduced you to Vincent,” Gavin lamented as he turned into the precinct’s parking lot.

“He’s not back, by the way, says he won’t be for a while,” Kieran informed the detective.

“As I said earlier, I didn’t ask because I cared,” Gavin said, running a flustered hand through his hair.

And he truly did not. Honestly.

* * *

“Not going home yet, Detective?” Kieran asked, a curious pitch to his voice.

“Fuck off to your boyfriend, Kieran, and leave me alone,” Gavin mumbled, ignoring the android’s snicker.

“You’re more obvious than a red-flag, Reed,” said Lieutenant Anderson as he walked past. “S’not Ki’s fault he’s picked up on that.”

Gavin only had enough mental fortitude to flip-off the lieutenant. He returned to his duties even though his shift ended ten minutes ago.

Slowly, the workers trickled out and night-shift came in, the lights dimming but never turning off. Gavin sighed and leaned back, placing his feet on the table, trying to portray a picture of relaxation, even as his nerves ate him.

“Where is that bastard?” Gavin asked, standing too quickly. He sat back down, the head-rush crippling him. His leg had fallen asleep and it felt like a dead-weight as he tried to stand again. Shaking it off wasn’t helping and massaging it didn’t do anything either.

The sensation wasn’t painful, but it sure as hell wasn’t comfortable, so he just let it be, wondering if he had to press a reset button.

Just as he thought of getting up again, he caught sight of Nines, capturing the exact moment when his face bloomed with realization. “Detec—”

“Where were you?” Gavin accused, trying to stand again and failing. “Goddammit!” He slapped his legs in anger, vexed with himself and the universe.

“Would you like some help?” Nines asked, extending a hand.

“I’m fine,” Gavin ground out, limping towards the door. “I’m not even sure what the fuck I’m doing here,” he said, grabbing the nearest wall to support himself.

“Detective, if I may be frank, you look ridiculous,” Nines said, re-extending a hand, “please let me help.”

Gavin ignored the offer and continued at his tortoise-pace. The android sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I almost forgot how stubborn you were, Gavin,” Nines commented as he trailed behind the detective, “your leg needs to be recalibrated, by the way, that’s why it’s acting strangely.”

“How the fuck would you know?” Gavin bit back.

Nines frowned, “I’m not quite sure, honestly, but last time I checked the scanner in my eyes was still operational.”

“Don’t scan me, pervert,” Gavin said, yet he was unable to keep his lips from quirking up.

“You’re impossible.”

“I know,” Gavin said, sounding proud of the fact, “help me then if you’re so inclined.”

Nines tried to kill his excitement as he wrapped an arm around Gavin and took him to a quiet room. He sat him on a desk and methodically lifted his pant leg, holding his breath for an eternity before he got started.

“So, what’s wrong with my leg?” Gavin asked to distract himself from how close he was to Nines—his body too stupid to tell the difference.

“It’s still learning, forming connections with your nerves,” Nines replied, interfacing with the software to shut-down the pain receptors. “I assume it didn’t understand how to interpret the numbness of your leg. It should get better with time.”

Nines opened a small panel and the detective flinched, looking away for the remainder of the task. “So, I’m screwed if this happens and I’m all alone,” Gavin said, suddenly very angry.

“It would probably correct itself, though it’s impossible to tell how long that would take for each case,” Nines said, trying to be as realistic as possible.

“Did you get distracted on the way back or something?” Gavin asked, the anger from before dulled to a warmth, “what took you so long?”

“I was going through the files manually,” Nines said, thinking about his words before he said them, “they didn’t like the idea of me searching without a permit, we agreed on an ultimatum.”

“Find anything?”

Nines looked away, a conflicted expression passing through his face. “You may have been right, out of the millions of vehicles out there, only a handful have had issues,” he started, “they all generate the same code, regardless of the malfunction.”

“I’ll be the bigger person and not say I told you so,” Gavin said with a smirk. He softened his features after a minute and said, “I don’t blame you for investigating, it comes with the job description.”

The android nodded, returning to his task. He took his time learning the leg’s anatomy, like his own but specialized to be more _human_. He wondered if they’d modelled it after Gavin’s, he couldn’t see any surface differences—even the hair pattern was the same. Nines traced the scar, still fresh even after it’d had time to heal. If he pushed, he could tell exactly where the leg ended, and Gavin began.

It’d been a while since he’d been this close to the human, he’d almost forgotten how he felt.

Gavin kept getting tingles wherever Nines touched, it was making his skin itch and sweat. He had to break the tension before anything manifested. “Are you done yet, I’d like to go home,” the detective asked, not meeting the android’s eyes. When he didn’t get a response, he forced himself to look, unsure what to make of the blue light coming from his leg. “Nines?”

A foreign emotion coursed through Gavin’s body, it ran parallel to his own and settled in the back of his mind like a bug, uncomfortable and wrong—unwelcome.

“What are you doing?” Gavin tried again, trying to pull his leg away.

Nines looked dazed, shaking his head like he didn’t understand. “Nothing,” he whispered, “nothing,” he said again, a bit stronger. He returned Gavin’s leg to its original clothed state and pushed himself away. “You should be fine now,” he pointed out, looking at the floor.

“What did you find?” Gavin asked, trying to walk without support. “You look like you saw a ghost,” he said, playing a game of hide-and-seek with the android’s eyes.

“I’m…” Nines cleared his throat, an admittedly human reaction to his voice disappearing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it went beyond a simple check.”

“Stop being coy and tell me what you fucking saw,” Gavin barked, his heart anxious.

“I’m not sure what I saw.”

“Oh, fuck you,” the detective cursed, pushing into the android’s space, gaining a few inches in height as Nines cowered. “What’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to be identical to Ace, so why’re you being such a pussy?” Gavin accused, shoving Nines into a literal corner. 

“I’m not trying to fight you, Gavin,” Nines replied, “I’m giving you your space, just like you asked.”

“I don’t want space!” Gavin said, his bottom lip quivering, “I want you.” The whisper was unexpected after his outburst, but it was there, nonetheless.

“Gavin.” It was all Nines could say as the detective ran away.

* * *

The detective buried himself under a mountain of sheets, shivering from his cold mattress. He was right at the edge of sleep, so when he heard the knock on the door, he wasn't sure if it’d been real.

Gavin woke when he heard it again.

“Who the fuck?” he grumbled, dragging his tired body into the living room. “It better be fucking important,” he said to himself, not bothering to check the peephole. If he was meant to die tonight, then so be it.

He was attacked, but it was unexpectedly sweet, and the weapon was soft and insistent as it nudged his lips.

It took a second for Gavin to get his bearings, to realize it was a kiss he was getting, to try and respond. But it was over too soon, and the warmth seeped out of him faster than he cared to admit.

He crawled back into bed and returned to the edge of sleep, still unsure if any of it had been real.


	7. Busy Doing Nothing

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Vincent said, rushing to give Gavin a hug as he entered the shelter, “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I would’ve liked to keep it that way, honestly,” Gavin retorted but hugged back regardless.

“I’m gonna’ pretend it’s opposite day and you’re actually really nice,” the blond said, pushing the detective in the direction of the cats. “Now go, I’m sure those little critters have missed you.”

Gavin obliged, breathing in the familiar scent of kitty litter—it wasn’t pleasant, but it was home.

* * *

“How’s my cop-boyfriend doing?” Vincent asked through a bite of his sandwich.

Gavin raised his brows, slurping his smoothie, “Don’t you live with him?”

“Just answer the question,” Vincent implored, dipping a fry in some ketchup.

“He’s an overqualified pain in my ass,” Gavin said as candidly as he could, “and he knows it.”

“That’s about the sweetest thing you’ve ever said about him,” Vincent beamed, clapping his hands happily. There was a shadow in his smile though, and his eyes darkened a fraction. “He’s happy, right?”

“He’s busy,” Gavin replied, pushing his trash to the edge of the table and waited for Vincent to do the same. “You two alright? This job isn’t very forgiving to couples.”

“Never better,” Vincent said, and when that didn’t convince Gavin he sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. “I’m happy if he’s happy, Gavin.”

“But what about you,” the brunet asked, squinting at his friend, “are you happy?”

“Has he talked about me at all?” Vincent answered with his own question, changing the subject.

“Not necessarily,” Gavin mused for a bit, rubbing his chin, “but then there’s never enough time to talk about anything other than work.”

“Good.”

“Vincent, you’re avoiding my question,” Gavin pressed, “are you happy?”

“He’s grown up, you know,” the blond said, running a hand through his growing hair. “He was so timid when I first saw him, so unsure of everything, even his own shadow.” Vincent snorted and shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. “Your brother really did a number on him, it’s nice to see him so confident.”

Gavin was about to interrupt his friend’s exposition, tired of asking the same question, but he took a page out of his therapist’s book and held his tongue. After a few seconds, Vincent shook his head again and wiped his eyes, “Look at me, blubbering like a baby,” he said, sounding disgusted with himself. “I love him, you know, I haven’t said that about anyone in a long time…but I still don’t know him, I can't figure out what he’s thinking.”

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Gavin asked, feeling like he was getting closer to solving a case.

“We hit a bit of a snag in December,” Vincent admitted, taking a deep breath, “when you were in the hospital, shit was flying at us left, right and centre. Connor wanted to recruit Kieran, we didn’t know what happened to Ace, you were basically in a coma, and then your brother—Vincent set his jaw, the thoughts in his head unkind—he was just the icing on the cake.”

“What did he do?” Gavin asked, pre-grimacing.

“I’m sure Kieran was just stressed, I just wish…I just wish he’d come to me first, instead of finding an excuse to go back, to revert.” Vincent’s voice lowered to a whisper, the stubborn tears finally falling. “I wanna’ believe it was nothing, Gavin, I’ve been pretending like I’m fine with it, but I just wanna’—he made a strangling motion—at your brother.”

“Get in line,” Gavin said dryly.

“Kieran said it was just a kiss, and I believe him, but I keep thinking ‘what if he wanted more?’” Vincent asked, burying his face in his hands.

“Have you asked him?” Gavin said, consoling his friend with a little pat on his shoulder.

“The fuck you think? With all the crap you’re going through and Ace staying with us, I haven’t found the time,” Vincent said, blowing his nose in a napkin.

“So, now it’s my fault?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms, indignant.

“I didn’t say that now did I?”

The already dour mood lowered further until the chilly air of late-January froze their conversation altogether.

“We should go back,” Vincent said, looking at his watch.

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Would you like some help?”

Gavin whipped around to the sound, nearly dropping the scoop. “I’m fine,” he said, turning back. To be frank, he’d wondered where the android was—it was his day off too.

Nines paused for a second before he said anything, nodding politely. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be ‘swimming with the fishes,’” he said, his smile imperceptible to the naked eye.

“What?” Gavin asked, unable to help himself.

“They have an aquarium now,” Nines said, shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal, “it needs weekly cleanings.”

“And you’re in charge of cleaning it?” The perplexed look on Gavin’s face was almost cute.

“Not necessarily,” Nines replied, stepping out of the cat enclosure, “but I do monitor the health of the fish and their ecosystem, it saves the shelter money if it’s volunteer work.”

“Well, you have fun with that,” Gavin said, tossing the cat turds in the trash and dropping the scoop with the others.

He continued his chores, the idea of Nines swimming around (possibly naked) with the fish ruminating in his mind. It was so absurd Gavin couldn’t help himself as he trekked to the third building.

The difference was staggering, being newly built had something to do with it, but Gavin could tell money had been thrown at every corner of the edifice. He followed the signs for ‘fish’, ignoring the small voice in his head that sounded too much like himself.

Gavin wasn’t trying to peek at anything, he was curious about the fish—that’s all.

He paused at the door, poking his head through and sweeping his eyes across the room to find Nines. Gavin turned beet red, not because he found what he was looking for, but because he didn’t.

Why did he think Nines would be _literally_ swimming with the fish? The largest tanks weren’t bigger than 50 gallons!

Gavin rubbed his cheeks, feeling as if the world had shone a spotlight on his desires and Nines was his audience.

The android was astonished to see Gavin but wasn’t opposed to his presence, almost beckoning him before he thought better of it. He didn’t have to wait long for the detective to make up his mind, as he sauntered towards his locale, pushing out his chest, trying to look taller than he was.

“So, this is what you meant,” Gavin said, pretending to be unimpressed to hide his embarrassment. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he was doing it, it wasn’t as if Nines could read his mind. A quick spark from his leg served as a reminder.

“Yes.” Nines had a bare arm deep in one of the tanks, softly caressing each fish as they passed his fingers. It didn’t take much processing power and the most time-consuming part was during handwashing.

“Are they healthy?” Gavin asked, not really a fish person. He’d tried once when he was 8, they didn’t last a month.

“Most of them are, those who require quarantine are over there,” Nines answered, pointing towards a smaller tank in a darker part of the room.

Gavin took a second to look at the aquarium and its colourful inhabitants. Each tank was decorated with a theme, livening up the otherwise mundane room. There were no ceilings lights, but rather lighting strips above and within the tanks, emphasizing the main attraction.

There was a sizeable selection, some of the fish ridiculously expensive for their size—at least Gavin thought so. “Since when do you care about fish?” he asked absentmindedly.

“You’ve got the cats, Kieran’s got the dogs,” Nines shrugged as he carried an unwell fish, “it was either this or the snakes.”

“Since when do we have snakes?” Gavin exclaimed, a primal fear coercing his heart to beat faster.

“I believe they came last week,” Nines said, his grin a bit more noticeable, “non-venomous, of course.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Gavin mocked, rolling his eyes.

“They don’t seem that bad,” Nines said, in the defence of the snakes.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Gavin shivered, “your fear is pre-programmed.”

Nines lost the battle against his smile, his eyes sparkling like stars. It almost made Gavin forget he was supposed to be hating him.

* * *

“Run that by me again?” Gavin said, holding a hand to his ear like he hadn’t heard.

Connor was unamused, turning to his brothers and wondering how they dealt with him. Perhaps they didn’t.

“We’ve designed a simulation specially made for androids,” Connor said again, indulging the smug prick, “it is made with our particular advantages in mind.”

“Okay, and I care…”

“You will be supervising,” Connor said, a twitch developing in his right eye.

“Aren’t you enough?” Gavin quipped, gesturing to the uniform. “Why do you need me?” It was late into his shift, he just wanted to go home.

“Moral support,” Connor replied sarcastically, “just do as you’re told, Detective, don’t make me pull rank.”

Gavin scoffed, throwing up his hands. “Of course, sorry for arguing _Corporal_ ,” he said, walking towards the simulation room, then mumbled, “enjoy it while you can, prick.”

“I heard that.”

“I know!”

Gavin pulled his seat to the furthest corner of the small room, slumped in his chair, and lifted his hood. Might as well catch up on some sleep.

“No napping,” Connor snapped, “Nines, please watch the Detective, make sure he stays awake.”

“Yes, sir,” Nines nodded, sitting by the detective.

“Sycophant.”

“Shut up and sit straight,” Nines said, already on edge for reasons other than his strained relationship with Gavin. He’d heard through the droid-vine the simulations had gotten exponentially realistic. So far, Kieran hadn’t seen any real action (Nines didn’t count his time as a machine)—he was afraid for his little brother.

“This is the pre-simulation segment,” Connor began, speaking into a microphone, “here you may ask any questions, and if they don’t interfere with the fairness of this exam, I will answer them. You may also leave at this time if you do not feel you are ready. Note that you are only allowed to leave three times before you’re demoted or fired. Are we clear?” Connor waited for the affirmative.

“You’ve been put in pairs,” the corporal continued, “I suggest you work together, your score may depend on it. I will say when the simulation begins and ends, anything in-between is to be taken as part of the simulation,” Connor said seriously. “In the case of an emergency or technical malfunction, I will cease the simulation and we will reschedule, your score will not be affected if something like that should come to pass.

“If there are no further questions, I’ll be commencing the simulation,” Connor said, pressing a button on his console, “good luck everyone, see you on the other side.”

Gavin wasn’t really paying attention to the screen, so when an explosion shook the room, he had to make sure it was still part of the plan. “What the fuck Connor?”

“What can I say?” the eldest of the brothers said, “androids do it better.”

Gavin found it difficult to relax after that—at least he was paying attention.

The longer the simulation played out, the more anxious he became, until he was chewing through his cheek despite his body’s protests.

Kieran was doing well, but Connor (the cruel game-master) always had another string to pull, another element to evolve, and more clues than necessary for each scene. Apart from making his nerves go haywire, it also made Gavin feel wholly inadequate. He was developing another complex—joy.

Nines wasn’t doing any better, his face was stoic, but his LED was stuck on yellow. Whether he was thinking or freaking out was still to be decided.

Gavin looked from the little light to the android’s lips, knowing they’d touched his last night. He refused to process that as anything other than a misguided dream, but he knew it’d happened.

It wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’d be…not that he’d thought about it.

Gavin sighed, fingering his own LED through his sweater, feeling the circle dig into his skin like an embosser.

“Do you need a break?” Nines asked, his voice closer than Gavin expected.

The detective turned his head, crossing his eyes to meet the android’s, “I’m fine,” he mumbled, adjusting himself in the chair.

“Okay.”

A few minutes later Gavin jumped at a slamming door. He groaned, pulling the drawstrings of his hood, blocking the simulation from view. Gavin fell asleep moments later. His head lulled to the side, jerking him awake when he lost traction with the wall. Grunting, he readjusted himself, curling into a ball. 

Nines looked over, disobeying a direct order as he let the detective sleep. His attention fought a losing battle between the simulation and Gavin.

Connor, who had eyes on the back of his head, chose to ignore them.

The detective mumbled in his sleep, his brows coming together in a scowl. He gripped himself tighter, now shivering.

Nines watched, his hands reaching for Gavin and stopping just before they touched. Nines jumped when the detective startled, snatching back his hand. Their hearts hammered in tandem, feeling lost.

“Did you sleep well last night, Detective?” Nines asked, returning his gaze to the simulation. It was nearly done, and Kieran was still standing.

“No,” Gavin mumbled, turning so his back faced the android.

“Have you been sleeping well?”

“…No.”

Nines nodded, an acute ache blossoming in his chest. His Thirium Pump felt tight in its enclosure like it’d been awkwardly punched in. Though, he appreciated Gavin's honesty. 

“Simulation end,” Connor said, the softest of smiles on his face.

“Detective—”

“Yeah, I heard him,” Gavin said, shushing the android.

Gavin stretched and undid the tight bunching of his hood, following Connor and Nines into the simulation room, rubbing his eyes at the bright light.

There was a dramatic pause, Connor milking each second for what it’s worth. “You all did very well,” he began, “of course, it is within our nature to upgrade, improve, and adapt, but for the time being you’ve all passed.”

Gavin had been expecting applause, instead, the four androids nodded in sync.

“Go to Captain Fowler for your positions,” Connor instructed, “I trust you will do well.” Which was android speak for ‘good luck’.

The group trickled out, Nines and Gavin the last to leave. “How’d we even afford this?” the detective asked, hesitating by the door.

“CyberLife,” Nines replied, spitting the name on the floor.

“Kamski?”

“I’m not certain, but I wouldn’t be surprised,” Nines admitted, shaking his head.

Gavin agreed, still troubled by his talk with Vincent. He’d kept it to himself, though, knowing his friend wouldn't want him speaking about it. 

They returned to their desks, waiting for Kieran to graduate to full-time. He beamed at them, holding his silver badge and DPD-issued gun.

“Congrats, Officer,” Gavin said, feeling a foreign pride surge through his ribs.

Nines felt similarly, patting his brother on the shoulder, “You did well,” he said, parroting Connor.

“Thank you,” Kieran said, holstering his weapon.

“Were you scared?” Gavin teased.

“Not at all,” the android said, “it was actually quite exciting.”

“Whatever you say,” Gavin shrugged, donning his leather jacket and shutting down his terminal. “I’m going home, g‘night, tell Vince I said hi.”

“Aren’t we going to celebrate?” Kieran asked, stopping Gavin in his tracks.

“Can’t we do it some other time? We all have to work tomorrow,” Gavin said, then realized who he was speaking to and shook his head, “some of us need to _sleep_.”

“Come on,” Kieran pleaded, his brown eyes growing wide and shiny, “just a drink and a bite to eat, please?”

“Fine, but no more than that,” Gavin warned, driving them to Vincent’s apartment.

Of course, one drink turned into two, and insistence for more multiplied it to 6, until Gavin stumbled when he walked, and his leg malfunctioned again.

“ _Oof_ , you’ve become a light-weight, Gavin,” Vincent chuckled, downing another shot.

“M’not related to Russians, like you,” Gavin mumbled from the floor.

“It’s Ukrainians, you asshole,” Vincent chastised, snuggling on the couch with his boyfriend and dog. “Ace, help that man?”

Nines nodded, kneeling beside Gavin, “Would you like some assistance?”

“Oh, _phuck_ off,” Gavin garbled, accepting the help regardless.

It took him a second to realize he was moving but not walking, and longer to note his feet weren’t touching the ground. When it finally clicked, he was already in the car, the vehicle driving them the few miles to his home.

He sobered slightly, enough to know he wasn’t alone. “Fuck,” Gavin groaned, holding a hand to his mouth, feeling the bile hit the back of his throat.

“Hold on a second, Detective, we’ll be home soon,” Nines (Ace?) said, pushing the pedal and forcing the car to accelerate.

They made it in the nick of time, Gavin tumbling out of the car seconds before he hurled, dry-heaving from the exertion. There was a hand in his hair—cool and soothing—pushing back his locks.

He leaned into them, closing his eyes at the comfort.

Gavin was lifted again, feeling weightless and secure in the android’s arms. It was nice to give in to instinct and trust his gut, especially when his mind had clocked-out ages ago.

“M’thank you,” Gavin mouthed against the soft surface of the android’s neck, digging his chin in the crook of his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Gavin,” N[A]in[c][e]s whispered.

Gavin felt himself be manipulated to and fro as his mouth was washed and teeth brushed, his clothes changed, and his body tucked into bed.

“Gavin, would you like me to stay?” A[N]c[in]e[s] asked, his tone hopeful.

“Mm-hmm,” the detective hummed, letting the heaviness of sleep whisk him away.

Ace stopped breathing for a minute and listened to Gavin’s soft affirmation, his robotic heart beating beyond its limits. He tried to remind himself it was because the detective was drunk, that this wasn’t him speaking, but the alcohol.

But damn it, was his hope stubborn!

He sat in the nearby chair, pulling it to the edge of the bed, caressing Gavin’s scalp through the night and early morning, leaving a glass of water before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a moment of clarity in Gavin’s drunkenness and I find that to be hilarious.


	8. Harley-Davidson ain’t got nothing on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say except: sorry for any mistakes (I edited this quickly) and I'm sorry for the tears (if you do shed them)
> 
> Also, World Made by Land of Talk fits perfectly with this if you're into that type of music anyway.

Gavin woke with a migraine and a throat dryer than a rice cake. Opening his eyes was a hassle and it was only when the incessant shrill of his alarm drove pins and needles through his ears that he finally got out of bed.

He saw the water next to him and downed it—instant regret consumed him as he bolted to the bathroom and threw it up, feeling like he burst a damn blood vessel.

A shower didn’t help any and he didn’t have any medicine to numb the pounding. He made a mental note never to drink with Vincent again.

Unfortunately, he had to put his pain behind him as he entered the precinct, making it directly to the coffee machine before he even thought of clocking in.

“You’re alive,” Kieran greeted with a mischievous smile.

“No thanks to you,” Gavin replied, his sinuses stuffed. Fuck, was he gonna’ get sick again?

Kieran’s smile widened, his perfect teeth poking through. “No, it’s him you gotta’ thank,” the android said, motioning towards Nines, “he brought you home.”

“Good for him,” Gavin said, trying to sound disinterested while ignoring the thumping of his heart and worsening of his headache.

“You’re hopeless, Gavin.”

“Don’t you have anyone else to torment?”

“Not for five minutes.”

The detective looked unamused as he ambled towards the check-in clock, hoping the android would leave him alone. Maybe miracles did exist, or Kieran got bored because for the remainder of the morning he was left in peace.

Gavin approached his desk with some reservations, staring at his partner’s profile as his thoughts were lost in space. So, he _hadn’t_ dreamed the whole thing, and his handsome prince was none other than Nines—his friendly imposter.

“How’s the head?” Nines asked as Gavin sat down, splitting his attention.

“It’s fine,” Gavin said, not bothering to ask how Nines knew—it wasn’t hard to deduce.

The detective took it easy as he read his emails, in the effort to not strain his eyes he wore his glasses, still mixed about their purpose.

As he replied to the most important emails first, a notification for an incoming message appeared, the title intriguing him. He opened and read it, chuckling at the enthusiasm in the words. Whoever’d written it was obviously pumped at the idea of motorcycles.

They all had to receive training (even the androids) before they could officially use them. There was a sign-up sheet, and Gavin thought that might be his ticket to taking a day off. He didn’t mind sitting in a class for eight hours and doing some cone exercises—at least not today.

As he was ready to submit his name, the ‘partners’ line caught his eye. He looked at Nines, thinking it might be best to kill two birds with one stone. Still, he hesitated, tapping his fingers on the desk as he decided.

“Fuck it,” he whispered to himself, submitting both their names.

Gavin received an automated message with their approval instantaneously. Nines’ LED blinked a few times at the notification, he faced Gavin and raised his brow but didn’t complain.

They were rounded up and ushered to a classroom moments later. Their teacher was an android, but Gavin was used to that being a norm.

He struggled to pay attention, nearly falling asleep halfway through the presentation. They were given breaks, and Gavin figured it was for the humans’ sakes more than anything.

Surprisingly, he passed the exam enough to proceed to the next phase: meeting the bike. They switched teachers and were divided into pairs. In total they had 12 bikes, they looked like something out of Tron, futuristic with its aerodynamic shape, even if it wasn’t entirely practical. 6 were black and the other 6 white, each equipped with emergency flares, radios, a GPS tracking system, and anti-theft modifications. The DPD logo was stamped lackadaisically on the back, sitting on top of the lacquer like a stain. Gavin had the urge to wipe it off.

“Have any of you ridden a motorcycle before?” the instructor asked, already wearing her protective equipment.

Gavin raised his hand tentatively, though he had to admit it’d been nearly two decades since he had.

“Well, forget all you’ve learned,” she said. Gavin rolled his eyes, it hadn’t mattered anyway. “These bikes are self-balancing, can be driven or left autonomous, and have an emergency brake system,” she continued, touching one and interfacing with it. The wheels glowed a bright blue, further reminding him of that old movie. “And they go 0 to 120 in about three seconds, therefore, they are not a toy,” she cautioned.

Gavin gulped, the fastest he’d ever ridden anything was 100 MPH, and that had been when he was sixteen and slightly more reckless than he was now.

“For our android officers, we have a module pre-installed in the bike, simply interface with it and you’ll be considered qualified to ride,” she said, “for our human officers, it will take a few weeks of training and a positive score on the driving exam before you may ride. However, you do not have to pass the exam to ride with a qualified partner,” she concluded.

“Lucky,” Gavin mumbled as he stared at the beautiful machine and his partner who was already an expert despite barely touching it.

“Don’t worry, Detective, I won’t leave you behind,” Nines teased, his jeans stretching as he straddled the bike, looking at the console and going deeper than its surface level controls.

“Oh, get off it,” Gavin said, shoving him out of the way, “I’m the one who needs to learn.”

Nines pushed himself back until he sat in the passenger seat, patting the leather, “Hop on.”

Gavin crossed his arms, “I’d rather be alone on it, thanks,” he said, his voice strained.

“Everyone else is doing it,” Nines pointed out, burying the sting of Gavin’s rejection, “or would you rather have another android help you?” he challenged.

Gavin rolled his eyes—so much for taking a day off.

He had to get on the tips of his toes to bring a leg over—he was thankful no one else but Nines saw. He tried to find a comfortable position, but he was either leaning too far forward or had his back pressed to the android’s chest.

“It is a strange seating arrangement,” Nines admitted, keeping his arms to himself as Gavin wiggled away.

“Shut up and teach me,” the detective snapped, feeling his face grow hotter.

“Those are contradictory statements,” Nines teased, taking a chance to get closer, “do you want me to shut up or teach you?”

Gavin looked behind him, nearly bumping noses with Nines. “Teach me or I’ll find someone else,” he threatened.

“Well, the first thing you need is a helmet and a riding jacket,” the android said, procuring both objects from the rack conveniently placed at arms-reach. He himself didn’t necessarily need a helmet, but a crash at 120 MPH would destroy anything, even an android, so he opted for it.

“Okay, got it, what’s next?” Gavin said, hiding his face in the helmet, raising the visor so his breath wouldn’t fog up the screen.

“Learning the controls,” Nines continued, reaching around Gavin to press a few buttons and get them on the tutorial page.

Gavin tensed at the closeness, feeling his pulse at his fingertips.

“Are you paying attention?” Nines asked, looking strangely at the detective.

“I am,” Gavin said defensively.

“Then why haven’t you hit next?” the android countered, waiting for Gavin’s excuse.

The detective felt constrained in the helmet but taking it off would reveal his red face. He wanted to run away, but to what, his desk? Nines would just follow. Home? He’d have no excuse to give Fowler.

Gavin was about to faint, he could feel it in the way his vision tunnelled, and the palms of his hands grew clammy with sweat.

Nines got off the bike, reading Gavin’s vitals like they were his own. “Let me just restart it,” he said softly, touching the screen, “I’ll return in about half an hour, everything should be done by then.”

Nines left to find a place to sit while Gavin calmed down, removing his helmet after a few minutes.

Gavin ignored the voice in his head calling him names, and followed the tutorial’s prompts, gaining a better understanding of the bike.

The instructor went around, checking boxes on her tablet, she furrowed her brows at Gavin, noting his absent partner, “Wasn’t there someone with you?”

“Uh, yeah, he’s—Gavin looked around, searching for his partner amidst the large pillars of the garage, when he didn’t find him he turned sheepishly to the instructor, shrugging his shoulders—I don’t know where he went.”

“Well find him, or he’ll lose his certification,” she said seriously.

Gavin nodded, getting off the bike with a little hop—it really should have a stepping stool.

He searched around the garage, then the precinct, confused when he didn’t find him there. Gavin nearly gave up the search but looked outside before he did so, exiting through the basement. He didn’t use that avenue much anymore, not since he quit smoking. So, he wasn’t sure why he chose it, but he didn’t mistrust his gut, so he followed it like a tether.

Gavin stopped when he heard Nines’ voice, his heart twisting in his chest, the android’s sob driving icy spikes through his core.

“I just don’t understand why he still hates me,” his cry was muffled as if he were pressing his mouth against something. “I’ve tried giving him space, I…I get close and he just freaks. I miss him so much.”

“Shh,” another voice soothed, “humans can be hard-headed, you just got the worst of the lot,” Connor (or Kieran, Gavin couldn’t tell) said.

The detective tried not to take offence, even as his eyelid twitched.

“Everyone keeps saying that, Connor, and I can’t…I just feel like leaving,” Nines said, his tone growing cold, “he obviously doesn’t want me here.”

“Ace, think about what you’re saying, where would you go?” Connor asked, “back to CyberLife?”

“No, never,” Nines replied with a dry chuckle.

“Then where? Not Kamski I hope,” Connor implored.

“Not him either,” the android replied with a shudder, “just away, I guess, maybe lend my aid to another police department, or keep walking until I shut down, I don’t know.”

There was a pause, both trying to decide what to say. “You’re always welcome at my place, and I’ll support whatever decision you make,” Connor said, rubbing his brother’s shoulders, “but I would suggest you stay—for his sake.”

Nines scoffed, “Like it matters to him, he doesn’t even believe I’m me.”

“Then why don’t you _show_ him.”

“How? Do I have to put my fucking life on a flash drive and send it to him?” Nines snapped, “I’m me, Connor, I’m Ace.” And he was sobbing again, running back inside.

Gavin hid behind the stairwell, ducking out of view. He heard the android ascend and waited for Connor to do the same.

The corporal sighed, pausing by the first step. “Only rats hide, Gavin,” he said, his own footsteps disappearing upwards.

The detective’s heart stopped, and he took a moment to calm his racing thoughts before he made it back to the garage.

Nines was there, waiting patiently by the bike, looking as normal as any other android. Gavin couldn’t believe it was the same person—but then that was his problem, to begin with.

“Where were you?” Gavin asked, employing a mask of ignorance, one he only used while working a case.

“I could ask the same,” Nines replied, raising his brows. If he was suspicious, he hid it well.

“Human needs,” Gavin said, thankful for the excuse, “I had to use the bathroom.” But now that he mentioned it, he _did_ need it—he’d just have to wait.

“Did you finish the tutorial?” Nines asked, the obvious answer being ‘no’.

“Not quite,” Gavin said, getting back on the bike, it was easier the second time around. “I got lost in the technical jargon.”

“What confuses you?” Nines asked.

“Just about everything,” Gavin said with a half-smile, “if you could show me then I think I’d understand.” He locked eyes with the android, saying more with them than he ever could with his words, “you did promise not to leave me behind.”

Nines’ LED flashed red for half a second, his eyes widening the smallest of fractions. “Of course, Detective.”

“Great,” Gavin said, patting the back seat, “hop on and let’s get started.”

Nines looked suspicious, but obliged regardless, restarting the tutorial, finally understanding the meaning of ‘third time’s the charm’.

Gavin nodded as Nines talked, following his hands and repeating pertinent information. He was able to start the bike on his first try, feeling it hum beneath him. The vehicle was stationary and would remain that way for a few weeks, but it did have a simulation module, and that’s how Gavin learned to navigate the bike, stop, and let it go on autopilot.

“That’s pretty cool if I have to admit anything,” the detective said, opening another module.

“It is,” Nines agreed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. “At least CyberLife is good for something.”

“CyberLife made these?” Gavin asked, turning his head to meet Nines’ eyes.

“They’re expanding their brand,” Nines elaborated, looking at a fellow bot, “now that androids aren’t property, they have to make money somewhere.”

“I suppose,” Gavin said, then switched topics, “I kinda’ wanna’ see this in action.”

“You’re not allowed to drive it yet,” Nines reminded.

“No,” Gavin said, an impish smile on his face, “but you are.”

“We haven’t gotten our certifica—”

“Come on,” Gavin urged, getting his helmet and putting it on—safety first. “How much trouble can we get in?”

“Do you really wanna’ find out?” Nines asked, unable to keep a slight smirk from his face.

“You know I do,” Gavin said, “come on,” he urged again, switching positions. He wrapped his arms around Nines’ middle, ignoring his anxious heart. “Ready!”

Nines was careful not to attract too much attention as he navigated the bike outside, booking it when he heard their instructor behind them.

Gavin giggled, his voice drowned out by the air whipping through them, the air still frigid. Gavin leaned into the android, sharing much-needed body heat.

He whispered a few things into the wind, thankful his words were carried away.

Unfortunately, they had to turn back, their instructor waiting for them--Gavin had never seen an android so mad. She sent them to Fowler’s office immediately.

Gavin carried a goofy grin on his way there, aiming most of it towards Nines, who was conflicted between feeling joy and apprehension.

The detective ignored most of the reprimand, his ears still rushing from the blood and adrenaline. That is until the b-word caught his attention.

“Banned?” Gavin asked, trying to make sure he was hearing correctly.

“Yes, banned,” Fowler repeated, the vein in his forehead pulsing, “or did you want to be suspended too?”

“But—”

“No sir,” Nines interrupted, pinning Gavin with a stare.

“Now get out of my office,” Fowler sighed, rubbing his temples, “and Reed, don’t ever pull that shit again.”

Gavin wasn’t going to bother defending himself, mostly because he knew he was in the wrong. He looked disappointed as he returned to his desk, crossing his arms.

“At least now we know much trouble we could get in,” Nines said, looking at the bright side.

Gavin snorted, shifting his gaze towards the android, “I guess.” He returned to his terminal, thinking he’d deal with his punishment another day, maybe he could get Hank to put in a good word.

As his shift neared its end, Gavin was preoccupied with a singular thought: should he take Nines home? It wasn’t the first time Gavin thought of asking Nines to go with him, but tonight was the closest he’d gotten. When his day did end, he was still debating it.

He wished for something, anything, to give him direction, but as he looked around the room everything seemed to be ignoring his silent pleas.

“Well, Detective, sleep well,” Nines said, keeping his tone professional as he stood from his terminal.

“Hey, would you…” Gavin trailed off, feeling like an accomplice to his cowardice.

“I could drive you home if you’re still not feeling well from last night,” Nines suggested.

“Yeah, that,” Gavin mumbled, avoiding the android’s stare.

The drive back was still tense, but something unspoken had shifted, and Gavin was left conflicted as he refused to exit his car even though they’d reached his apartment.

“Detective—”

Gavin hushed him with a kiss, getting as close as the gearshift would let him. He stopped just as quickly, pressing his forehead to the android’s, shaking his head with his eyes shut.

He left after that, slamming his house’s door, the noise startling the cats. Gavin buried his head beneath his pillow, his face meeting Ace’s jacket. He threw the garment across the room, shouting at it like it’d been at fault for his feelings.

He wasn’t thinking rationally when he grabbed a pair of scissors and tried to snip through the fabric, failing miserably since it refused to budge.

Gavin cried into it instead, shoving himself into a corner until he felt better, or he fell asleep. Whichever came first.

* * *

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Doctor Mercy,” Gavin said, sitting in his usual chair.

“It’s always nice to have you back, Gavin, I’m never sure if I’ve finally scared you away,” she joked, her smile kind.

Gavin gave a pity laugh, then broke down, unsure when he’d stop crying so spontaneously.

Doctor Mercy stood and sat by him, handing him a box of tissues. “Does it still hurt?” she asked, patting his shoulder.

“Every day” he sobbed, “I feel so fucking stupid--he’s right there, and I can’t see.”

Doctor Mercy nodded, returning to her own chair. “Tell me more about it.”

“He’s the same,” Gavin began without hesitation, “he feels the same, sounds the same, hell, even tastes the same.” He reddened at the revelation, but it was too late to take it back. “Just when I think I can see him I’m reminded of the little things Ace left behind,” Gavin continued, pulling out his LED, and thinking about the jacket he’d tried to destroy. “He’s becoming a ghost of himself, I’m not sure who’s who, or what’s what anymore. I want him back, and then push him away when I get him.”

“You’re very conflicted,” Doctor Mercy noted.

“No fucking shit,” Gavin mumbled, he had to stand and pace the room, his nerves not letting him sit still. “My stupidity is hurting him, it’s hurting us both.”

“How so?”

“He wants to leave,” Gavin said, feeling like his world was crashing down around him, “he wants to leave me,” he amended, rubbing his arms at the sudden chill.

“And how would you feel if he does?” Doctor Mercy asked, her tone neutral.

“I…I don’t know,” Gavin lied, looking away.

“Gavin,” she began, a slight frustration in her voice, “how would you feel?”

His lip quivered as he came to grips with his feelings. The small light at the end of the tunnel felt so far away, yet he could reach out and grab it whenever he wanted. “It’d feel like he died all over again,” he whispered, “like I’d lost him.”

“Do you want that to happen?” She asked, relieved that he’d answered.

“Obviously not,” Gavin said, rolling his wet eyes, “but what can I do if he decides to go?”

“Have you tried telling him this?”

“Does it look like I have?” Gavin snapped, then felt bad about it, apologizing he continued, “I have not, and I don’t know if I ever can.”

“Are you afraid of his reaction?”

“No,” Gavin said, “I’m afraid of mine.”

“How do you mean?” she seemed confused.

“If I tell him how I feel, I’m afraid it won’t change anything, that I’ll still see them as separate,” he explained, sitting back down.

“What does he need to do to make you see him as himself?” she asked.

Her tone was devoid of accusation, but Gavin still got defensive, crossing his arms like a brat. “Probably die,” he answered grimly, “they’d be identical then.”

Doctor Mercy wrote a long note during his silence, her face betraying nothing.

“What do your notes say?” Gavin asked after she put down her pencil.

Doctor Mercy smiled knowingly, every one of her patients asked eventually. “Just comments, things you’ve said, things I’ve said, the like,” she said, knocking on the cover, “all confidential, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Gavin, if I may be Frank, I believe you’ve made progress in your situation. It’s hard for you, that is a fact, but I’ve gathered you’re seeing things a bit clearer,” she began, the most she’s spoken in one sitting, “I also believe you revert to your previous thinking because it’s familiar, because letting it go would mean destroying that part of yourself that has helped you through the trauma. You have to truly want change for it to manifest, he can’t change the way you see him, only you can do that,” she concluded, just as their time ran out.

Gavin didn’t move for a second, her words ringing true in the ridges of his brain. He hated to admit it, and that was part of the problem.

“I’ll try,” he said, taking a few tissues for the road.

“I’m glad you will.”


	9. I’ll Never Tell You, but You’re My Little Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Get it...Nines...Chapter Nine...
> 
> The title is taken from the lyrics of 'It's Okay' by (you guessed it) Land of Talk.

“What’s the situation?” Gavin asked feeling like that was his go-to sentence. He stood near the collision site, two cars had crashed head-first—all passengers died on impact.

“They were both autonomous vehicles, heading in separate directions when they veered off-course,” the police officer said, scratching her head. “We don’t know why.”

“Any other casualties?” the detective asked, picking through the rubble to find more clues.

“No, just the two families,” the officer replied, handing him the report.

“How many in total?”

“Eight.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, and as he flipped through the files on his tablet he asked, “And they _all_ died on impact?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, we’ll take it from here,” Gavin said motioning for his partner to get closer. “How many people died in the last collision?”

“A family of four.”

“A family of four,” Gavin repeated, his detective instincts kicking in. “I’m starting to see a pattern. Maybe you were on to something,” he mumbled, looking at the two cars. “But you said you found nothing out of the ordinary at the company.”

“Maybe it’s not the company’s fault,” Nines said, interfacing with the cars to download their crash report, “each car’s GPS was accessed and changed at the same time. There’s no trace, but it’s a start.”

“Do you think they’re targeting the cars or families?” Gavin asked, trying to figure out the culprit’s motives.

“Either is possible,” Nines replied, putting his hands behind his back. “I still have access to Swish’s database; would you like to conduct an investigation?”

Gavin thought about it, the chance that this was just another coincidence was still there, but there was something about this collision that felt planned. “Yeah, and contact the company, maybe they’ll patch the cars’ securities or something,” Gavin said, taking one last look at the cars, seeing a familiarity to them he couldn’t place.

“On it.”

* * *

Gavin turned into the precinct’s parking lot. As he searched for a place to park, one of the motorcycles pulled up next to him. Gavin tried to ignore it until it got closer and knocked on his glass. The detective sighed and rolled down the window, just to be greeted with Kieran’s smug smile. “What are you doing?” Gavin asked, unimpressed.

“Jealous?” the officer teased, revving the engine.

“Of what?” Gavin retorted, “your glorified bicycle?”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you can’t have it,” Kieran said, enjoying the steam coming out of the detective’s ears. “She runs great, so smooth and fast,” he continued, patting the bike.

“Stop gloating, Kieran,” Nines instructed, “it’s unbecoming of an officer.”

“You’re both just jealous,” Kieran said again, sticking out his tongue.

“Just don’t get yourself killed,” Gavin snapped, “or Vincent will pull you from the grave and kill you again.”

“Like you did?” Kieran snapped back before he could help himself.

“That wasn’t necessary,” Nines said, his voice terse.

Kieran rolled his eyes and sped away as Gavin searched for a reply to absolve him of the blame. He couldn’t find one.

“Detective—”

“It’s fine,” Gavin said, his hands tensing on the steering wheel, “he wasn’t wrong.”

“Still, it wasn’t very nice,” Nines objected.

“The truth seldom is,” Gavin said, parking the car.

They returned to work with a cloud over their heads that lingered until the end of their shift. Gavin chewed on a pencil to try and calm his nerves, gnawing on the wood until it splintered and he had to throw it away.

Kieran’s comments had become a dull blade driving itself through the heart of the matter. It didn’t help Gavin’s case that he agreed, much less wished things were different. The voice in his head telling him to 'be brave’ and ‘just go for it’ sounded too much like Doctor Mercy, so he shut it out, keeping his feelings buried until the clock turned eight, and he stood at another stalemate with himself.

“Would you like to come over?” Gavin blurted out as the android said goodnight. In retrospect, it was quite funny how Gavin’s face turned bright red and Nines’ LED flashed the same colour. “I mean, not tonight or anything, just on a day off or something.” He was rambling, and anyone who cared to listen could tell.

Nines’ held a confounded smile, his emotions conflicted between what he thought was appropriate and what he wanted. “If you want me there, Gavin, I’ll be there,” he said, sighing with releaf. Gavin's sudden openness to be together made him apprehensive, sure, but most of his emotions were consumed by hope. 

The decision was back in Gavin’s hands and the detective floundered under the pressure, stuck between two halves of himself.

_He can’t change the way you see him, only you can do that._

He was trying, goddammit, he really was.

“The cats miss you, so I guess tonight would be fine too,” Gavin mumbled, looking at the floor as he kicked his feet.

“It’s always the cats,” Nines said, shaking his head with fond frustration, “isn’t it, Gavin?”

“Yeah, sure,” the detective chuckled, his worries on display.

Nines was attacked when he entered the apartment, a cacophony of meows greeted him as tiny bodies fought for his attention. Luckily for them, he had plenty of it to pass around.

“ _I’ve missed you too,_ ” Nines meowed back as Gavin stared, equal parts envious as he was endeared.

“I’m gonna’ get ready for bed,” the detective said, feeling ignored as the android waved him away.

The last time Nines had brought Gavin home, the felines had been asleep. So, it was only fair they received his undivided attention—he couldn’t predict when Gavin would invite him again.

Gavin, on the other hand, felt jilted, he didn’t think the 'cat excuse' had been factual. He held a permanent pout through his shower. It worsened as he ate a cold bowl of cereal and watched reruns, while Nines cuddled his cats like babies.

The detective couldn’t say anything about it, obviously, they were the reason the android was here in the first place. Couldn’t have Nines thinking he missed him or anything…

“Shoo,” Gavin said as he waved the cats away and sat next to the android. He finished his cereal moments later, curling into a ball and resting his head on Nines’ shoulder. The cats slowly returned, sharing their playing ground between the two, unperturbed by Gavin’s antics.

Nines thought it best if he just held his tongue and didn’t say anything, lest he burst whatever bubble he’d found himself in, and ruin the mysticism of Gavin taking the initiative. It didn’t stop his mechanical heart from reaching towards the detective, nor his eyes from cataloguing the sight.

“Gavin,” Nines said softly, the detective hummed a response, his lids half-open, “you’re falling asleep.”

“Am I?”

“You should go to bed,” Nines suggested, combing the detective’s hair with his fingers, tucking the strands behind his ear. “We have to work tomorrow,” he continued absentmindedly.

Gavin sighed, shutting off the television before he stood and stretched. “Whatever you say,” he conceded.

Avoiding his eyes in the mirror, Gavin brushed his teeth, splashing some cool water on his face to calm the blush, and ruffling his hair to stop the tingles. He dove into bed, shivering under the covers until he was warm.

His house still felt empty, despite the reintroduction of a certain someone. His bed was the worst offender, feeling larger than it should for a queen-sized mattress.

All he could do was run his fingers over the sheets, not ready to take another leap. This one had been hard enough on its own.

* * *

Gavin woke up at the edge of a nightmare, his body sweaty and covered in goosebumps. He tried to recall what it’d been about, but his mind was too jumbled to make sense of it. He held his chest, willing his heart to slow down as he walked towards the kitchen.

He jumped out of his skin when he bumped into a body, going into a fighting stance before he realized who it was. “Dude, what the fuck?” he exhaled, lowering his fists.

“Sorry,” Nines apologized, taking a whole step back, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Then what did you mean to do?” Gavin asked as he walked towards the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

“You seemed distressed,” Nines said, his words measured, “I was trying to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine,” Gavin reassured, everything within him saying otherwise.

“I’m sure you are,” Nines said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms as if he didn’t believe a word Gavin said.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you,” Gavin mumbled, getting defensive, “you’re not my therapist.”

“You’re right,” Nines admitted, holding up his hands in surrender, “I’m not.”

“Good, I’m glad you see it my way,” Gavin said, washing the glass and putting it away.

“But I do worry about you,” Nines continued, and switched so he was leaning on the counter, trying to catch Gavin’s gaze.

“I’m _fine_.”

“I’m sure you are.”

And they were back at square one.

Gavin kept his distance as he returned to his room, unsurprised when the android stopped by his door, leaning on the frame with a question on his face.

“Goodnight,” Gavin said, bringing the covers over his head so he didn’t have to look at Nines.

“Sleep well,” said the android, wishing the detective a safe passage through his dreamscape.

* * *

“Though we appreciate the police’s sudden interest in our vehicles,” the representative for Swish began, their nasal voice like broken nails on a chalkboard to Gavin, “we have already given you everything we have.”

“I understand, sir, but this is about more than a few vehicles,” Gavin insisted, trying his hardest to be diplomatic, “we are informing you there may be a security breach and your entire company could be compromised. You could be charged with neglect for not informing the public.” It was a bluff, but Gavin had learned over the years to use whatever worked to get him what he wanted.

“As I said, Detective, we have given you everything we have,” the man said again, ready to kick them out, “any further questions will have to be directed to our lawyers.”

Gavin rubbed his forehead, this encounter reminded him why he became a policeman and not a businessman.

Before he could say his farewells, Nines pulled the man out of his chair and pinned him to the nearest wall, meeting his muddy eyes with a hard stare. “07-3b-7215-8463e,” Nines said in a clear voice, “does that sound familiar to you?”

“N-no, what?”

“What about _Manual Brake Failure_?” he asked again, his voice growing angrier the more the man played dumb.

“I-I don’t—”

“Every accident report has had the same code, doesn’t that seem a little odd to you?” Nines questioned, searching the man’s face for any lies.

“W-we have an automated system that generates—”

“Your brakes have guaranteed to never fail,” Nines interrupted, “either your company is lying, or you’ve been hacked.”

Gavin was impressed, he’d never pegged the android as ‘bad-cop’. “Give us everything or we’ll be forced to take other drastic measures,” he supplemented, tossing a paperweight around, “we’re trying to help you, sir.”

“Fine,” the representative obliged. Nines let him go, returning to his place beside Gavin. “There have been a few cases of data getting corrupted or missing. We’ve been dealing with it from the inside, working as quickly as we can t-to solve each issue as it arrives.”

“Why haven’t you distributed a recall on the vehicles?” Gavin asked, his tone accusatory.

“That would mean recalling every single vehicle,” the representative scoffed, “we can’t do that.”

“So, you’d purposefully jeopardize peoples’ lives than admit fault?” Gavin asked, trying to understand if he’d heard the man correctly.

“I have mentioned we’re dealing with each case as we get it.”

“People are dying,” Nines said through clenched teeth, “because of a hole in your system.”

“People die every day,” the representative said, losing a bit of his soul as he did.

“That they do,” Nines muttered like a threat.

“Do you have any idea where these errors come from?” Gavin asked, trying to ignore his distaste for the man.

“Not a clue, they’re all random,” he said, hiding behind his desk as Nines stepped closer, “I’m telling you the truth!”

“We’re going to need the reports,” Gavin said, enjoying the man’s fear a bit too much, “in their entirety, of course.”

“Of course,” the man said quickly, straightening his suit as he led them towards their incident’s department.

Nines was pleased with the amount of information he was given, finally seeing the entire picture. He told Gavin as such whilst they rode to the precinct.

“Great,” Gavin said, side-eyeing the android, “but don’t get used to scaring people for answers, we can get in trouble for that.”

“Since when do you care about getting in trouble?” Nines asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dicking around the precinct is one thing,” Gavin said seriously, “doing our jobs is entirely different.”

“I know, Detective.”

“You did well though,” Gavin continued, his eyes on the road. He sighed, returning to investigation mode. “What can you tell me about the new data?”

“All crash reports have the victims paired with them,” Nines answered, monotone, “I’ve isolated the unique cases, but no one seems guilty.”

“I wouldn’t expect them to be, they’re the victims after all,” Gavin said, rubbing his chin, “any police reports?”

“I’m removing the ones we’ve written,” Nines said, flipping through the pages at lightning speed. “There’s one with a long history.”

“Long how?”

“Michael Watts, 45, widowed; survived a massive collision last summer, has sued Swish for reparations but his case was dismissed,” Nines paused, reading and rereading the last line, “lost his wife and three children in the same crash.”

“Family of four…” Gavin said, furrowing his brow. “what’s his occupation?”

“Computer engineer.”

Gavin met Nines’ eyes, quickly imputing the suspect’s address and performing a risky 180, pushing his car as fast as it would let him. Which, as fate would have it, was 120.

* * *

“Detroit Police, is this the home of a Mr. Michael Watts?” Gavin asked after he’d knocked and received a muffled hello.

The door opened a fraction, stopped by a golden chain. A greying man stood on the other side, half of his face obscured by the door. “Speaking.”

“Hello sir, I’m Detective Reed, this is my partner,” Gavin introduced, gesturing to them both and holding out his badge, “would you mind if we ask you a few questions?”

“Do you have a warrant?” the man grunted, the door quivering under his weight.

“No?”

“Then I don’t have to answer anything,” he said, getting ready to slam the door.

“Are you implying there should be a warrant?” Nines asked, trying to peer through the man and into his room.

“Like I said,” the man murmured, the door quivering again, “I don’t have to answer anything.”

Nines narrowed his eyelids, predicting the man’s movements before they occurred. He pushed against the door, breaking the chain and cracking the wood.

Watts looked surprised as he fell backwards, the weapon and detonator flying from his hands. He dove for them, Nines quick to react. The android had to decide which was worst—he wasn’t sure what the detonator did, so he reached for that instead, trying to avoid the bullets as they zipped by.  

“Ace!” Gavin yelled, running in with his own gun trained on the suspect.

“Stay behind me!” the android ordered, his shoulder taking a hit for his momentary distraction.

Watts ran into the second room, still shooting. Nines trailed him, still clutching the detonator. The man locked himself in the bedroom, barricading it with his dresser, he shot a warning shot through the door, the bullet landing uselessly on the opposite wall.

“You shouldn’t have come here, officers,” Watts said, a manic edge to his voice, “you’re interfering with a man’s revenge.”

Nines ignored the man, sliding the detonator in the opposite direction as the thought of what to do. Gavin joined him seconds later, bracing himself on the opposite side of the door frame. “I’ve called back up,” he said, loud enough for the man to hear, “you’ll be surrounded in no time.”

“You _really_ shouldn’t have done that,” the man said, hurriedly tracking the cop cars and imputing a randomized sequence.

“Give yourself up, Watts,” Nines said, “we know it’s you crashing those vehicles.”

“Congratulations,” Watts mocked, looking over his shoulder as he searched for the remote’s detonation code, activating it when he did.

Nines’ attention was split by the sudden beeping, his eyes bugging when he realized what it meant. He didn’t think as he kicked the door open, or at least tried to, as his foot went through it before it budged. He was stuck, freeing himself too late, the cocking of the gun too close for comfort.

“Again, you shouldn’t have come here,” Watts said, shooting his weapon, the embarrassing _click-click_ of an empty magazine forcing a curse out of him. “Guess it’s your lucky day,” the man murmured, putting his hands up.

“You’re under arrest,” Gavin said, his aim steady as he pointed the barrel between the culprit’s eyes, “you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used _agaAgh_!” A searing pain, akin to dipping his leg in molten lava, drove through Gavin. He dropped like an anvil, nearly passing out as he clutched his prosthetic, trying to tear it off. He distinctly heard someone running away, but he couldn’t pay attention past that, his pain mounting with each second.

He wasn’t sure when it stopped, it could have taken minutes or years, but when it did, he threw up, seeing stars each time he blinked. He rolled over, uncertain of his own name as a familiar face came into view.

“Reed, wake up, are you alright?” Hank asked, helping the detective stand.

“No, I’m not,” Gavin slurred, the pain lingering in his teeth. It’d been like being electrocuted and boiled at the same time. “Where’s Ace?”

“Connor’s got him,” Hank said, looking around, noting the spray of bullets and glitchy computers. “What the fuck happened here?”

“Fucked if I knew, Hank,” Gavin said, feeling more like himself the farther away they got from the apartment, he didn’t dare use his leg, in fear the pain would start again. “We were working a case, and it just went tits up.”

“I heard you call back up, but I don’t see anyone,” Hank said, helping Gavin down the stairs since the elevator wasn’t working.

“Fuck, he must have fucked with the cars,” Gavin lamented, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “Have there been any reported accidents?”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Hank said, “you have to rest first.”

“I’m fine, Hank.”

“You just said you weren’t,” the lieutenant countered.

“I’m fine now,” Gavin insisted, trying to stand on his own and failing miserably.

“You were screaming bloody murder when I found you, I think you’re a little less than fine,” Hank grumbled, leading the detective to the car.

“But—”

“No, Reed, just do as you’re told for once,” Hank hushed, helping Reed into the back seat.

Gavin would have protested if he weren’t immediately filled with relief at seeing his android alive—worse for wear but breathing.

“Hey, no crying in the back seat,” Hank warned, putting his car in drive and heading towards CyberLife.

“Fuck off, Hank,” Gavin grumbled, as he held his android closer. “What the fuck happened?” he asked.

“EMP,” Nines replied, quivering from the reminder. It hadn’t been pleasant, but it paled to the powerlessness he felt hearing Gavin scream, yet incapable of helping. “A small one, but efficient enough to knock out the entire building.”

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, fussing over him.

“I’m fine, other than the shoulder,” Nines noted, looking at the bullet wound. “How’s the leg?”

“I don’t know, I’m afraid to look,” Gavin admitted.

“May I see?”

The detective shrugged, adjusting himself until he had both legs on Nines’ lap. He flinched as the android exposed his prosthetic, unsure if he was feeling pain or the reminder of it.

Nines could only use one hand since his other was compromised, but it was enough to fix the errors. “Your leg didn’t like that,” he joked, rolling down the man’s jeans.

“I didn’t like it either,” Gavin said, an unexpected chuckle leaving his sore throat. He was slowly coming down from the adrenaline high, his aching muscles the first thing to register in his frazzled brain.

“We lost him, didn’t we?” Gavin said after a minute of silence.

“We know his name and how he looks, we’ll find him eventually,” Nines said, trying to be optimistic.

“If I didn’t have this stupid leg—Gavin said through his teeth, pushing himself away until he was facing forward—we could have had him.”

“Gavin—”

“Hush, the both of you,” Hank said, nearing the CyberLife tower, “I don’t wanna’ hear anymore if’s and but’s in my car.”

“Yes sir,” they said in unison, even Connor joined.

“Not you, Con,” Hank said, winking at the corporal, “you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Gavin rolled his eyes but kept quiet, fatigue claiming him like an old friend. He forced himself to stay awake, thankful when they parked.

“Alright you two,” Hank began, looking at them through the rear-view mirror, “behave.”

“We’re not your fucking children, Anderson,” Reed spat, slamming the car door as he left.

“You might as well be!” Hank yelled through his window. “Take care of him, Ace, he’s special,” the lieutenant said, wishing the android all the luck in the world.

“I try, Lieutenant,” Nines replied, exiting the vehicle in one fluid motion.

“I know you do,” Hank said, then gave a little wave as he drove away.

“Why am I even here?” Gavin asked as they walked through the doors, feeling like an ant against the giant building.

“I wanted you to see something,” Nines replied, leading them to the elevator. He chose the android repair station first, leaving Gavin with the perfect vantage point to watch the repairs.

It was a simple arm and shoulder replacement—he’d had worst—but Gavin’s face displayed concern and horror as the large arms disassembled and reassembled it. Nines threw him a thumbs up, hoping it would show he was okay.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Nines asked as he rolled his new arm around.

“Does that hurt?” Gavin asked, patting the area, still in disbelief that such a procedure could be done so calmly.

“Not even a little bit,” Nines reassured, leading them to the next level—his birthplace (for the lack of a better term). He still returned from time to time to stock up on Thirium, but the pod was only a reminder of what might have been, had Connor not done anything.

“I became deviant here,” Nines pointed, touching the glass of his little home, wondering how he’d looked to Connor, standing so perfectly still.

“Interesting,” Gavin replied, still unsure what to make of anything Nines was showing him.

“It is, I’m still not sure what rA9 is,” the android mused, “I’m not quite sure I care.”

Gavin smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. So, this was Ace’s sleeping place before they’d met—it felt lonely.

“I’ll take a bag since I’m here,” Nines said, storing the Thirium in his jacket and tearing the top of another to drink it as they walked to their final location: the android graveyard.

They weren’t buried six feet under or cremated like humans, rather the unrestorable remains of each android were tucked away in a metal box and labelled for posterity. It’d been Kamski’s idea, funnily enough, after they’d delivered his Chloe’s body all those months ago.

Nines’ serial number began with R, so they had to pass many, _many_ , graves, before his. There was a string of RK800s that caught his eye, the last being -60.

Gavin’s heart jumped to his throat when it finally clicked where they were. He read Ace’s serial number, the one he’d memorized by heart. His throat itched as his eyes welled up, trying to restrain the sob that forced its way through regardless.

Nines pressed his hand against the scanner, bracing himself. It was his first time seeing his corpse. He wasn’t sure how to process it, should he be glad to be alive or should his death have been final?

All things considered, Gavin’s reaction could have been much worse. Nines gave him his space, thinking he needed some himself.

“A-Ace?” Gavin sobbed, cradling the android’s broken body in his arms, “I miss you,” he whispered, his voice shaky as more tears fell. Gavin didn’t know what else to say, so he just caressed the android’s face, smoothing a thumb over his brow, his closed lids, his lips. Gavin’s tears were falling steadily now, covering the android in droplets. It’s as if his biggest nightmare had been manifested and his world had stopped. Gavin didn’t want to believe he was gone, not entirely, not when he was standing right behind him. A replica, a copy. A fucking lie.

“Why? Why did you bring me here?” Gavin accused, turning his sorrow into anger as he faced the impostor.

“I waited for weeks to see if you’d realize who I was,” Nines began, taking small steps towards the detective, “but the more time passed, the more you resented me.” He walked around Gavin and looked at himself, remembering the night like it’d just happened. “You asked me to change my name, and I obliged because I love you,” Nines said, undoing the plates of the body’s scalp, revealing an empty skull. “But then you call me Ace, and I’m reminded you still think of me as someone else, even though I’ve told you I’m _me_.” He raised his hand to his own scalp, letting his hair fade away and the plates open, ignoring the errors in his peripherals. “I don’t know how else to show you or what else to do,” he whispered, defeated.

Gavin felt dumb as he tried to understand what was being said to him. He looked from Ace’s head to Nines’, noting the blue orb in one but not the other.

“Are we the body or the brain, Gavin?” Nines’ asked with a wry smile. “If it would give you closure and drive your nightmares away, I could ask them to transfer me back…to return me to this broken body, just so you can say goodbye,” his voice snuffed out on the last word, his LED a steady red.

Gavin pulled out his necklace, looking between Ace and…Ace. It was like a one-way mirror had shattered and through it he could finally see what’s been staring back at him.

“I would’ve broken up with me a long time ago if I were in your shoes,” Gavin joked, before he ran into Ace’s arms, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

Ace sighed, hugging back with the ferocity of a man who’d had his life dangling over a cliff. “I’m sorry,” Ace began, placing a kiss on Gavin’s forehead “for everything.”

“I should be the one apologizing, idiot,” Gavin sassed, slapping him on the shoulder.

“I’ll always forgive you, so there’s no point in even mentioning it,” Ace said, feeling overwhelmed.

“Still,” Gavin sighed and undid the clasp of his necklace, feeding the LED through it. He placed it in the other android’s temple, watching as it shifted from blue to bright red then faded into nothing. “That’s it then, goodbye body number 1, I’ll see you in therapy.”

“Gavin—”

“I’m sorry, it’s still a bit too much,” he said. Even after everything, he could foresee his stubbornness being a problem.

“Of course,” Ace replied, trying to hide how much that hurt.

“Hey,” Gavin said, seeing through the android’s attempts to mask his feelings, “let’s go home.”

Ace nodded, saying his own farewells to his other body and closing it, hopefully for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel there's something lacking in this chapter, and I'm not sure what, so sorry if this isn't my best work. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long while, but I guess all that prepping didn't really help. Anyway, I'd love some feedback!
> 
> Also, I don't say this enough, but thanks for all the support, (don't worry, we're not done yet), and I appreciate every one of you!
> 
> Also ALSO, sorry for any mistakes, as always.


	10. Bring Out the Snakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of snakes and one rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood and slithery reptiles, I'm sorry if you're afraid of them, I promise the ones I chose are cute!
> 
> Either way, I gotta' thank my friend (you know who you are) for all the snake names, wouldn't have known otherwise.

Gavin was uncomfortably warm, sweating in places he didn’t know he could sweat. He looked around the metal box, coming to the realization this may be a dream. Below and above him were hot coils, increasing in intensity the more he stared. He began suffocating with each breath, the air feeling like steam going down his throat. Gavin couldn’t concentrate long enough to find an exit, and the hotter it became, the higher his panic rose, until he collapsed, the heat too much for his maladjusted body.

The detective fought his restraints as he woke up, too discombobulated to figure out it was his blanket. He finally pushed it away, taking a deep breath as he cooled down.

“You still have nightmares.” Gavin jumped at the voice, nearly falling off the bed in his attempt to flee. “Sorry,” the android apologized, looking sheepish.

Gavin shook his head, putting his thoughts in order before he spoke. “What time is it?”

“Three-thirty,” Ace replied, touching the detective’s forehead, he frowned at the results, “you’re warm.”

“I’m baking,” Gavin corrected, doing a poor job at hiding his flinch. “I gotta’ check the thermostat,” he said, leaving the android behind.

Gavin sighed as he walked into the kitchen, taking a gulp of water directly from the sink, simultaneously splashing his face. He turned down the heat, unsure why it was at 80 in the first place.

Sitting on the couch he closed his eyes, too uncomfortable to return to bed. Had he grown used to the emptiness?

He was happy to have Ace back, no one could contest that, but it was odd. He’d spent so much time pretending and convincing himself Ace was ‘Nines’ that switching back took some rearranging. He knew this would be the case, he should have given himself more time.

“Gavin?” Ace asked, his footsteps soft as he approached.

“Yeah, be there in a sec,” Gavin replied, not moving an inch.

“Do you wanna’ talk about it?”

“About what,” Gavin said, his smile more of a grimace.

“Anything.”

“I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Ace sat next to him, his face patient as he waited for Gavin to make up his mind or say nothing at all.

The detective appreciated the time and space. It reminded him of his therapist and her considerate nature, the way she wouldn’t coax anything out of him unless it was for his own good.

Before any of his cats could, Gavin rested his head on Ace’s lap, staring at the blank TV but not focusing on it. Unprompted, the android began stroking his hair, sweeping aside the damp locks.

“I thought it’d be easier,” Gavin mumbled, shivering. Ace brought the blanket over the detective then returned to the meaningful task of caressing his scalp. “But it wasn’t—not letting you go, not getting you back.”

“Not accepting who I was,” Ace pointed out.

“That was the hardest,” Gavin chuckled, turning so he could meet the android’s eyes. He touched Ace’s face, relearning the shape of it.

“You know what I think you need?” Ace asked, taking Gavin’s hand and lacing it with his own.

“Hmm, what? A spanking?” the detective said, biting his lip.

“No,” Ace said, then thought about it, his LED spinning, “maybe.” Gavin laughed, still giving the android his undivided attention. “I think a day at the shelter might do you some good.”

“Hey,” Gavin protested, pouting, “that’s my line.”

“I know,” Ace said as he kissed Gavin’s palm, “that’s why I used it.” He continued peppering kisses up Gavin’s arm until he was at his cheek, pausing for permission. He didn’t have to wait long since Gavin pulled him into a proper kiss, unloading many of his frustrations through his lips. “I’ve missed you too,” Ace said at a break.

“Good,” Gavin nodded, getting comfortable on the couch, “at least I know it’s reciprocal.”

Ace shook his head as he took one of the pillows and placed it on his lap. Gavin mumbled a quick thank you and closed his eyes.

* * *

Vincent did a double take when he saw the detective enter with Ace—Kieran mimicked the action. It wasn’t uncommon for the youngest android to spend a night or two out of the house, so when he hadn’t shown last night, they hadn’t questioned it.

Now, Vincent looked impressed as he pushed the volunteer form their way. Kieran narrowed his eyes but held his tongue, hoping his thoughts weren’t deceiving him.

“We’ll talk later,” Vincent said, waving at the detective whilst they walked away without a word. He turned to Kieran and sighed, “Fucking finally.”

“I don’t trust it,” the android grumbled, passing a hand through his two-toned hair. “Gavin’s position on androids is fickle at best, if anything happens to Ace again—”

“You gotta’ give him more credit than that,” Vincent said, defending his friend, “he’s lost partners before, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but humans don’t come back,” he continued, growing anxious, “androids are different.”

“Would you react like him if it happened to me?” Kieran asked, setting his jaw.

“I don’t know,” Vincent said, his tone sombre, “so don’t make me find out.”

“I can’t control where bullets go, Vincent,” the android snapped, his fingers touching the ghost of a wound on his forehead, “we’re not invincible.”

“The very least they could have made you was bullet-proof,” the blond joked. He returned to his task, disregarding Kieran’s incredulous stare.

* * *

Gavin ignored his anxiety by burying himself in his work, going into a routine until he was done. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tossed his gloves in the trash. “I’m beat,” he said, poking a finger into one of the cages just to get playfully attacked.

“I’m not surprised,” Ace commented, closing his final cage.

“I need a vacation,” Gavin said, rubbing his temples.

“Where would you go?” the android asked, taking a cat and Gavin’s hand, leading them to the bonding station.

“ _We_ ,” the detective corrected, stroking the Calico, “and I don’t know, I might visit my mom,” he said, bringing the cat closer and kissing their tiny head. “I think I just want to get away, at least for a little bit.”

“Maybe you should,” Ace said, wrapping an arm around Gavin.

“You keep talking like that and I’m gonna’ assume you want me to leave,” Gavin teased, pecking the android’s cheek, “it’s we, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Ace agreed as his face burned bright. He’d forgotten how sweet Gavin could be if he tried.

“If you guys are done being sappy,” Kieran said, startling the detectives, “we could use some help with the reptiles.” He looked cautious as he said it, like he’d been afraid to ask.

“I’ll pass,” Gavin said, grimacing, “I’m not good with snakes.”

“Too close to home?” Kieran retorted, crossing his arms.

Ace was about to reply, but Gavin beat him to it, “You slept with one, why don’t you tell me?” he said, his upper lip curling.

Kieran recoiled, his speech program screeching to a stop. He shouldn’t be instigating a fight with the detective, he knew, but he couldn’t help feeling angry on Ace’s behalf. Gavin wasn’t the nicest human in the world, and when he wanted to, his words could cut. Yet he hadn’t expected such a response, especially when Gavin knew the extent of Kieran’s emotional damage.

Gavin felt instant regret, but he couldn’t take it back—not even if he wanted to. He bit his tongue, cursing its impetuous nature.

All heads turned to the door as Vincent joined them, halting when he sensed the tense atmosphere. “Is everyone okay?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Snakes tend to bite when threatened,” Kieran muttered, avoiding eye contact, “I suggest you play nice with them.” He left after that, brushing aside Vincent’s unspoken question.

“What happened?” the blond asked Gavin instead with an accusatory lilt.

“Nothing,” Gavin grumbled, pushing past his friend, nearly sprinting towards the third building.

“You’re not gonna’ lie to me, are you Ace?” Vincent tried as a last resort, catching the android by himself.

“Gavin and Connor never got along,” Ace began after a pause, “Kieran is unique in his personality, but the same in his programming—I think it was destiny they never be friends,” he concluded, rubbing his temples.

“They’ve both been through a lot,” Vincent said, leaning against the metal bars, “they’ve got more in common than they think,” he pointed out, Kamski’s visage floating through his consciousness. Again, it always came back to the half-brother or the ex-lover—Vincent thought their lives would be better if he didn’t exist.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Ace said with a half-smile.

There was another pause then a sigh from the human, his hands balled into fists as he tried to calm down. “You’re a good man, Ace,” Vincent said, squeezing the android’s shoulder, “Gavin’s hard-headed, and an idiot at times, I make sure to remind him of that often—Vincent chuckled and Ace’s smile widened, the open secret a surprise to nobody—but he’s lucky to have you,” the blond finished sincerely.

Ace’s respect for the human rose and—prior feelings aside—he was happy to call him a friend. He wanted to say something to match the frankness the human conveyed, but Ace was at a loss for words, so he just nodded, letting Vincent decide when the conversation ended.

They parted ways, and Ace sprinted towards the newer building, catching up to Gavin. “You don’t have to go in if you’re not comfortable,” he said as he approached the detective, noting his trepidation.

“I’m fine!” Gavin said, demonstrating his bravado by stepping inside the reptilian enclosure.

“Whatever you say,” Ace said, going to the first tank. He read the file, memorizing the snake’s information before picking her up. She was a lavender corn snake, and in quotations, they’d labelled her Daisy. “Hello.”

“You can speak snake now?” Gavin gawked, keeping a safe distance from the android.

“Snakes can’t speak, Gavin,” Ace said, returning the reptile, “this time I was simply saying hello.”

The detective ignored the feeling of stupidity climbing up his back and focused on a fear he didn’t know he had. “I’m pretty sure you can handle this by yourself,” Gavin said, avoiding the android’s eyes. They probably had ‘I told you so’ written all over them.

“I dare you to hold one,” Ace said, going to the next tank. It was another corn snake, much smaller than the first, named Rudolph. Ace lifted it, careful as he handled it. “You have to relax before I hand him to you,” the android said, “they’ll taste your fear if you don’t,” he reminded, rubbing a finger down the length of the reptile. He was scanning them to check their overall health, uploading the results to the main computer.

“That doesn’t help me, Ace,” Gavin said, steeling his nerves as he held out his hands, waiting for the slithering creature.

The android looked amused but kept quiet, transferring the reptile with even greater care. He watched as Gavin’s face twisted in concentration, afraid to drop Rudolph as he adjusted to it sitting there. Ace helped, of course, teaching Gavin the proper way to hold it so it wouldn’t slither up his shoulders or get lost in his clothing.

“This is insane,” Gavin whispered as he brought the reptile closer, he jumped when the snake flicked its tongue at his nose. The detective wiped the area, blushing as Ace chuckled. “I think I’m just gonna’ stick to cats,” Gavin said, letting Ace return Rudolph to his tank.

“Fair enough.”

Gavin dithered at the door. He loathed to leave the android by himself, so, he compromised, and hovered over his shoulder instead. It was interesting watching Ace work with such ease--as if he’d been a snake handler his entire life.

The detective commented on it, kicking his feet while the android washed his hands. “I have a lot of space, and unnecessary knowledge is just the perfect thing to fill it up,” Ace said, shrugging. “It does no harm to have it.”

“You say that so casually,” Gavin grumbled.

“What would you rather I do with it?” Ace asked, meeting Gavin at the door.

They fell into step as the detective thought about his answer, his smirk bordering on annoying. “That’s a dangerous question, Ace, are you sure you want me suggesting what you put in there?”

Ace’s LED cycled yellow and his cheeks reddened slightly. Gavin’s laugh made him blush even harder as he worked to calm his bright face.

The detective’s mirth died down as they passed the main desk, his earlier stint with Kieran resurfacing as a frown. The android refused to acknowledge Gavin’s presence and Gavin reciprocated, crossing his arms as Ace signed them out.

“It’s like flipping light switches with you two,” Vincent said, throwing up his hands, “Gavin, Kieran, what gives?” he asked, staring at them like a disgruntled parent.

“He knows what he did,” Gavin spat, keeping his voice low so the other patrons wouldn’t overhear.

“What I did?” Kieran said in disbelief, looking between Ace and Gavin, “I’m not the one pretending my boyfriend is dead!” So much for keeping quiet.

“I’m not the one cheating on mine!”

The ensuing silence was deafening, even the normal office sounds were muted. Ace was the first to snap out of his confusion, navigating his eyes between the three other males.

Vincent’s face was the most expressive, a quiet frustration brewing beneath his shock. “I told you that in confidence,” he whispered, looking disappointed in his friend.

Kieran snapped his head to stare at Vincent, his face twisting with dismay. “I thought we were past that?” he asked, his voice shaking from the sudden uncertainty.

Vincent said nothing, logging out of his computer and leaving the building before they caused another scene.

“You can be so cruel, Gavin,” Kieran said as tears fell from his lids, “just like him—”

“Don’t you _dare_ compare me to that bastard,” Gavin threatened, nearly jumping over the counter to punch the android. Gavin and his brother may not be on the worst of terms, but there were still many things he disliked about Elijah—his manipulating nature being one of them.

Kieran rolled his eyes and stayed put, giving Vincent some space. He also needed time to think, to reassess their situation. Kieran hadn’t felt an inkling of lust or want for his creator since their unfortunate kiss, and even then, he would have called that a misguided feeling. He thought he’d made Vincent understand how much he’d forgotten their previous quarrel, or anything having to do with the billionaire.

Gavin’s words had unearthed doubts in his mind and Kieran felt like collapsing into a cube until he’d reorganized his priorities.

Ace narrowed his eyes at the detective, noting his tense shoulders and quickening heart, his anxiety completely undoing today’s work.

“What, you gonna’ call me cruel too?” Gavin asked, his eyes suspiciously shiny, as he noticed Ace’s stare.

“You should sit down,” the android suggested, overlooking Gavin’s cold tone.

For once, the detective didn’t fight and found a space as far away from the androids as he could get.

“Before you ask,” Kieran started, anticipating his brother’s intentions, “it was just a kiss.”

“It’s never just a kiss, Kieran.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” the older brother said, his emotional exhaustion forcing him to sit down.

Ace tried hard not to judge, being one of the few people who knew the entire story had its merits. He took a deep breath and searched for his card. He seldom used it, he’d been too focused on convincing Gavin he was real that it’d escaped his mind. Ace twirled it around, always keeping the Ace of Spades facing him.

The android kept to himself as Gavin’s phone rang, but Ace barely finished his final flourish before Gavin jumped out of his chair and ran outside. Ace didn’t think as he followed the detective, and Kieran vaulted over the counter to catch up to Ace. The three eventually made it into the car, Gavin cursing up a storm as he stomped on the gas pedal.

“Where are we going?” Kieran asked, the more frantic of the three.

“Next time think before you so much as _look_ at Kamski,” Gavin hissed, feeling like he was going too slow. He contemplated turning on the sirens, but he didn’t want to attract _that_ much attention.

Kieran felt dread seep into his wires as he recognized the route they were taking. By the time his fears were confirmed he was ready to vomit whatever would exit his abdomen.

Gavin rushed out of the car, not even bothering to carry his back-up gun, and burst into Elijah’s house, following the trail of broken glass, their contents reflecting their coercing nature. Ace was hot on his heels, smart enough to figure out what was going on. Kieran was still in denial, even as the evidence stared back at him.

Gavin found Vincent by the piano parlour. He was curled into a ball, face down into his knees with bloody knuckles wrapped around his phone.

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin exhaled, pushing past his instinct to arrest and looking for his brother. When he found him, he was just glad he could find a pulse. “Vincent, what happened?” Gavin asked calmly, gesturing for Ace to help with Elijah.

“I…I don’t know,” the blond replied, his breath coming in small shudders.

Kieran stood like a statue in the middle of the room, unable to process what his eyes told him. If he could look past the errors in his software, he could see the trail of a struggle from the living room to the piano room, how the instrument had a new dent and paint-job, the broken glass, the blood spatter—everything.

“You’re gonna’ have to do a little better, Vincent,” Gavin said, his voice growing stern, “what happened?”

“I…I couldn’t see right, I just,” Vincent laughed, the sound wet and disconcerting in their current predicament. “I was gonna’ kill him,” he said matter of fact, “it was a long time coming, Gavin.”

“Why’d you stop?” the detective asked, it was a grim question, but it was one that needed answering.

“He knew why I was here, he just seemed to give up,” Vincent said, “he apologized.”

“Gavin, I have to call it in,” Ace said, the ambulance already on their way, “he’s barely breathing.”

“Do what you have to,” Gavin said, his face flat, “I’m staying with him, in the meantime, Ace stay with Elijah until he wakes up, and Kieran—the detective looked at the android and how he hadn’t registered his name—just stay there.”

“Gavin, I can’t get arrested,” Vincent begged, panic forcing him out of his ball.

“It’s not up to me, Vi,” Gavin said, struggling to remain professional, “if Kamski wakes up and decides to press charges, he could get you for attempted murder, you’ve said that yourself.”

“But it’s your day off!” Vincent protested it would have been comical if the situation were different.

“The androids are always on duty,” Gavin sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Vi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess we'll add attempted murder to the tags...


	11. I relate kid, but I’m the one who wants to let you wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... y'all... I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, but school's been kicking my ass and I ran out of motivation for a little bit. But now that we have the excuses out of the way, I hope this small little chappie doesn't disappoint! If you're looking at a chart with peaks and valleys, this is the point where we start going UPWARDS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from lyrics of a song from (can you guess it?) Land of Talk, the song is Some Are Lakes.

Gavin held his hands behind his back as he looked through the large windows. His brother’s backyard was manicured with a precision only a machine could achieve, the statues were one of a kind, and the pool looked so blue it might as well be a photo. Gavin hadn’t been there in a while, but he could still notice the outlier—the dog house.

The animal in question was pawing at the window, its whines and occasional barks blocked by the thick glass. Gavin couldn’t let him in because Elijah’s house was still a crime scene, the holographic police tape running from corner to corner, Vincent’s crimes numbered and documented.

Kieran had enough sense to move out of the way while evidence was collected, but he hadn’t budged since, his stare hollow as he looked at nothing.

Gavin thought it best if the android wasn’t left alone. Besides, he felt partially responsible—not that you’d ever hear him admit that aloud. “You know,” Gavin began, going for a light tone and failing miserably, “I’ve always wanted to beat up my brother.”

Kieran said nothing, but his eyes shifted to Gavin, so at least he was listening.

“I hated him for what he did to me,” Gavin said, touching his nose scar, “for having dad around, for thinking he was so much smarter than everyone else.” Gavin shook his head, unclenching his jaw. “It only seemed fair.”

“And now?” Kieran asked, his tone matching the sombre atmosphere.

“I’m not gonna’ lie,” Gavin looked around before he continued, making sure they were relatively alone, “for a second it felt kinda’ good to see him there, blood-soaked and bruised,” Gavin rubbed his temples, recalling the image, “but then I couldn’t see him breathing, and his pulse was hard to find…”

“You were fearing for his life—”

“I hated him!” Gavin hissed, crossing his arms as he puffed out his chest, “but I didn’t want to see him dead.”

“And that bothers you.” There was no judgement in Kieran’s voice, just a statement of fact.

“Only slightly.”

They fell into an uneasy silence, each creak of the empty house made evident, Elliot’s whines unmistakeable now. “What are we gonna’ do about him?” Gavin asked, motioning towards the dog.

“I’ll take him to the shelter,” Kieran said, finding it hard to believe how a day could change so suddenly, “at least until everything has calmed down.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes, regarding the android suspiciously. “I need you to promise me to stay out of this,” he began, “if Elijah wakes up and decides to press charges, there’s nothing you or I can do to stop him.”

“I understand how the law works,” Kieran replied. Gavin disregarded the cold tone and nodded once, leaving the android to his own devices.

The drive to the hospital was dead-silent, and for once, Gavin’s thoughts weren’t bouncing out of his skull. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for the peace or if it dictated something worse was brewing.

Vincent’s crime of passion was unexpected but not surprising. What worried Gavin was the future of his friend, how all this would fare for the four of them—five if you counted Kamski.

What upset him the most was that he’d _just_ gotten back a sense of normalcy. A large portion of his being wanted to blame all of this on Elijah—it’d be simpler that way, it always had been. But even Gavin had to admit it wouldn’t be fair. The sting of his childhood trauma was ever-present, just as his scar would be, yet some part of him had managed to forgive Elijah.

Gavin made a frustrated sound as he parked the car in the hospital’s garage. He fished for his phone, dialling Dr. Mercy’s number. She answered immediately, her voice like a balm on his fried nerves. “Good evening Gavin, how are you?”

“Sorry, Doctor, I always seem to catch you at the worst time,” Gavin said, looking at his watch.

“Not at all.”

Gavin nodded, playing with the hem of his jacket as he worked around asking for her help. “I kinda’ need to make another appointment,” he mumbled, his cheeks feeling warm.

“Of course,” she said simply.

“A-and would it be okay if I brought someone with me?” Gavin rushed out—it hadn’t been his intention, but the words were spoken regardless.

“Normally, I would say no,” Dr. Mercy began, hesitating, “but I take it this is important to you?”

Gavin let go of his breath, nodding again even though she couldn’t see. “Yes,” he verbalized, just so they were on the same page.

“Then I’ll allow it,” she said, putting a note in her appointment book as they scheduled a meeting. “See you soon.”

“Yeah.” Gavin felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he exited the car, following Ace’s directions to Elijah’s room. He wondered, idly, how often they’d repeat this scene—it seemed like every other week someone else was in the hospital.

Ace stood outside of the intensive care unit, waiting for Gavin. He gave the detective a polite wave as he approached, leading them both. The android had made it to the hospital hours ago, after performing his arrest on Vincent and filling out the correct paperwork. He managed to see Elijah go to the operating room, but he’d been waiting on Gavin to visit his brother.

“What have they said?” Gavin asked, keeping a few feet back from his brother’s bed. Elijah was hooked up to a breathing machine and had wires leaving his body—a poor imitation of a ventriloquist’s dummy.

“He’s alive,” Ace began, stating the obvious, “he had swelling of the brain. Surprisingly, his skull hadn’t cracked when it met the piano, so the pressure just built.” Ace’s tone was stripped of emotion, Gavin would call it robotic if it wasn’t so ironic. “They managed to drain the fluid, said he was lucky they got to him when they did.”

“Do they know when he’ll wake up?” Gavin asked.

“He’s still under the influence of anesthesia,” Ace said, “it could be hours.”

The detective looked between his brother and the android, running a hand down his face. “This is just fucking perfect, you know?” he asked rhetorically, “fucking perfect.”

“How’s Kieran?”

“In shock, but he’ll be fine,” Gavin said, sitting in a nearby chair as exhaustion hit him. “This is your case now, Ace, you called it in.”

“I know.”

Gavin chuckled, the sound empty and cold. “It’s just fucked up, you know?”

“I know.”

The detective looked up, his eyes shining. “I just got you back,” he whispered.

Ace nodded, looking every bit as distraught. He couldn’t bring himself to comfort Gavin, too emotionally drained to do anything more than stand there and acknowledge what they were both thinking.

* * *

The detective woke with a start, his eyes adjusting to the sights and sounds of the hospital. It was late, he could feel it in the way his bones protested as he stretched.

Gavin yawned, stifling the sound with his hand. Ace’s lap had been his pillow; the android sitting immobile as the detective slept, or tried to sleep.

“Another nightmare?” Ace asked, making an educated guess. He chanced running a hand through Gavin’s hair, relieved when the detective didn’t flinch.

“Surprisingly, no,” Gavin replied, looking at his brother, “just miss my bed.”

“We could go home if you’d like,” Ace said, his voice soft.

“And miss the chance to knock Elijah back out,” Gavin joked, smirking, “not a chance.”

Ace’s hands stilled, unsure what to say about the whole situation. Whose side was he on?

“I think…” Gavin cut himself off, turning so he faced his partner, holding Ace’s smooth hand in place. “I think I need another break.”

“I think so too,” Ace replied, his eyes softening.

“But I don’t want to leave you by yourself,” Gavin continued, looking conflicted, “not after everything.”

“We could ask Captain Fowler for leave,” Ace said, understanding blooming on his face as a sad smile, “I’d forfeit my pay, It’s not like I need it.”

Gavin gave a surprised chuckle, burying his head in Ace’s abdomen to muffle his voice. “Must be nice not having to worry about money,” Gavin said, looking at his brother again.

Ace hummed, agreeing.

They let their conversation settle, absentmindedly listening to the many sounds of the ICU: the distant beeping of the call bell, the constant march of feet—slower since it was so late—the occasional opening and closing of doors.

“You’ve never met my mom,” Gavin mumbled, thinking now he seldom spoke about her.

“No, I have not.”

“Would you like to?” the detective asked, feeling his heart leap to his throat at the thought. It’d be the second time he’d ever bring anyone to ‘meet the parents’ so to speak—he wasn’t well-versed on the etiquette.

“I’d love to,” Ace replied without reservations. His eyes seemed clearer than before, no longer clouded over with the mission or left-over grief.

“Of course you would,” Gavin said, his smile teasing, “I gotta’ warn ya’, mama Reed is even worse than her son!”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ace said, raising an eyebrow.

“Mean,” Gavin pouted but didn’t deny it.

“What’s her name?” Ace asked, knowing he could look it up but wanting to go the traditional route.

“Carolina,” Gavin replied, “Carolina Marie Reed.” There was a warm fondness in his voice for that name. Ace made a note to treasure it also.

Their moment was broken by Gavin’s phone buzzing in his pocket; ‘Unknown Number’ read the caller ID. “Hello,” he answered, his sinking suspicion realizing itself when the automated voice asked if he wanted to accept a call from the Detroit Police Department Jail.

What was he gonna’ say? No?

“Vincent,” Gavin said, unsure how he should address his best-friend.

“Is he awake?” the blond asked, his voice trembly and muted, almost as if he were holding back his emotions.

“Don’t you mean to ask if he’s alive?” Gavin asked, incredulity running through his words.

“Gavin—” they were interrupted by the machine warning them of their time left. Five minutes to be exact.

“It’s fine,” Gavin sighed, then shook his head, “I mean it’s not fine, you nearly killed my brother, but he’s alive.” The detective sat up, thinking this conversation was best had if he could see the world vertically.

Ace was polite enough to stay silent while Gavin spoke.

“And Kieran?” Vincent tried, sounding defeated. It’d been a long day.

“I think it’s best if you just worry about yourself, Vi,” Gavin said, “at least until we figure it all out.” There was a small rest between their words, the static of the phone-line keeping them company.

“I guess an apology is in order, huh.” During Vincent’s break, the machine spoke again—a minute remained.

“The irony does not escape me, Vincent,” Gavin returned, taking a deep breath before he said the next words, “but you’re still my best friend.”

“Gavi—” the line went dead, signalling the end of their call.

The detective closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, his perpetual head-ache returning with a vengeance. He pocketed his phone, cursing their misfortune. Gavin still wasn’t sure how to process anything, hence the reason he called Dr. Mercy. If he had to choose—which he didn’t want to—he’d have to back-up his best-friend. After everything they’d been through, Vincent was more his brother than Elijah ever was.

“You’re much kinder than you let on,” Ace said, sounding surprised.

“Well don’t say it out loud,” Gavin protested, feeling his cheeks warm up. They grew even hotter when Ace pressed a kiss against one of them.

The sweet gesture had Gavin reeling, the proverbial floodgates of pent-up emotions opened, and the detective could do nothing to stop their assault on his senses except sit there and mourn their shared plight.

* * *

When Kamski finally woke, it was to the unfortunate sight of fluorescent lights and his brother’s unimpressed face. “Welcome back.” Was all Gavin said before leaving, his duty as his half-sibling finished.

Elijah registered the pain in his cells a few seconds after, grimacing with each forced breath and quickening heart rate. The tube left his lungs a few moments later, or it could have been hours—he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until everything calmed, and he was medicated for the pain, that he noticed the tall figure at the corner of his room.

“Long time, no see,” Elijah croaked, wincing at the sound.

“I wish we could have kept it that way,” Ace said, his tone hardened with months of displeasure for the man.

“All my creations either hate me or leave me,” Elijah stated, shaking his head in disbelief, “what a pity.”

“We’re beings of logic,” Ace retorted, the insult cutting deeper than Elijah realized.

“Why are you here again?” the billionaire asked, sounding annoyed.

“As luck would have it, I’m the one who called the ambulance and performed the arrest on Vincent,” the android began, trying to infuse some professionalism in his voice, “I also need to obtain a statement from you, if and when you press charges for the crimes committed against you and your property.”

“I just woke up,” Elijah groaned, holding his aching skull, “can’t you give me a day or so to figure it out?”

“Under normal circumstances I would,” Ace said, narrowing his eyes to slits, “but as it stands, I don’t care to stay here much longer.”

Elijah looked indifferent, sighing. He was too tired to try and think through his decision properly. He was still weak and bed-bound, his limbs feeling like metal beams, but present. He hadn’t died, even though it felt like he had. “I’m not pressing charges.”

Ace looked amazed, cocking his head. “Is that an official statement?”

“Yep,” Elijah said, closing his eyes, “now if you would, please leave.”

Ace stood in shock for a few more seconds, leaving with a shake of his head and some perplexing news for the rest of them.

Elijah thought it’d been the last of his unexpected visitors, but the soft knock at the door and a familiar voice proved him wrong. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Elijah said, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Chloe looked as she always had, perfect. But there was a shadow of concern on her face, one she couldn’t hide behind the android façade. “I saw it on the news,” she said without preamble, keeping her hands folded behind her back, “I do admit it would have pained me if you passed.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Elijah said, shaking his head, “you don’t,” he repeated, the tears finally falling.

Chloe nodded once, taking the sentiment literally. She waited a few minutes for Elijah to say anything else, then left when he fell back asleep—just as he expected her to do.

It was late into the night when Elijah awoke for his last visitor. “I must be dreaming,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again, “maybe I should die more often, people seem to care about me more,” he added as an afterthought.

Kieran looked sheepishly at his feet, unsure why he felt he should apologize—old codes died hard, he guessed. “I just wanted to thank you,” the android began, clearing his throat when it squeezed shut, “for not…for not pressing charges.”

Elijah opened one eye, looking suspiciously at the bot. “News travels fast, heh?”

“I don’t see why it shouldn’t,” Kieran rebutted, shrugging his shoulders, “especially when it’s important.”

“I can’t argue with that,” the creator conceded. Elijah tried to sit up, using the bed’s capabilities to lift him. “Was that all you wanted to say, or are you gonna’ kiss me again?” Elijah teased, hoping it hadn’t been too cruel.

Kieran curled into himself, the reminder of his mistake the main reason they were back in this shit-show. “I hope it doesn’t disappoint you when I say no,” he murmured, rubbing his neck. He looked more embarrassed than hurt, even if the emotion had flashed through his eyes.

“You could never disappoint me, Kieran,” Elijah whispered, feeling like he’d misspoken when the android flinched. He was making a bad situation worse—he wasn’t surprised by his predicament. “Please don’t feel as if you owe me something.”

“I don’t—”

“But you do,” Elijah interjected, gesturing to the room with his eyes, “that’s why you’re here.”

Kieran said nothing, just set his jaw, the click audible.

Elijah sighed, fatigue playing at his eyelids as he looked at his ex-lover. “I wish you the best of everything,” he began, choosing his next words carefully, “but if we meet again, I’d like it to be permanent.”

“Then I’ll see to it that we don’t,” Kieran said immediately, his tone serious. He may have had a momentary lapse in judgment a few months ago, but he’d learned not to trust his fleeting emotions, especially when they concerned Elijah Kamski. “Elliot is at the shelter, by the way, I could have a volunteer pick him up for you when you’re ready.”

“Of course,” Elijah said, trying to drown the feeling of rejection moving through his veins like a slug. “Goodbye Kieran.”

“Goodbye Elijah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's the last time you'll ever see Kamski. I'm not sure if I should be sad or rejoice.


	12. If I didn’t knock it now, I wouldn’t knock it then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babayyyyy, I'm sorryyyyy it took so long. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, this was a bit of a rush-job
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title from lyrics of a song called Summer Special by Land of Talk

Gavin was seldom on the receiving end of the jail cell, he was normally the one issuing the arrest and seeing to its eventual course in the court of law. He could recall the one and only time he was ever arrested. He’d been 16 and more stupid than he cared to admit. It’d been the eve of his birthday and he and Vincent had been driving a little recklessly. Looking back, the officer was probably scaring them more than anything—they were still minors. Gavin’s mother, however, was not impressed, and paying a $2,000 bail for them both hadn’t been her plan for that evening. It’d never gone on his record, and to this day only a handful of people know of the incident.

He had plenty of stories like that he shared with Vincent, being inseparable for their entire lives had its benefits. (Or deficits, if you spun it a certain way.)

But standing there at the bottom steps of his own police department, waiting for his friend, really put it into perspective. He wanted to do this alone, he told both Ace and Kieran to keep to themselves and let him handle it. It’d been his brother, after all. That wasn’t to say Gavin didn’t miss his partner, the comforting hand he’d probably place on his shoulder, or the pillar of understanding he’d become in the wake of things.

Regardless, he stood by his decision, even if he wasn’t happy with it.

“There’s my prince charming,” Gavin said, laying on the sarcasm like a cream. Vincent looked worse for wear as he descended the steps. His smooth face was now patchy with overgrown stubble, his eyes dull with a heavy conscience, the bags under them looking like weights pulling down his face.

Even though Elijah hadn’t pressed any charges, Vincent’s release wasn’t instantaneous—there was always a mountain of paperwork the movies overlooked. So, he’d stayed in jail a total of a week, enough time for the guilt to sink deeper than Vincent cared to admit.

“Does that make you my princess?” Vincent asked, trying his damndest to press his face into a smile.

“Sorry, this queen is taken,” Gavin teased, bumping Vincent’s shoulder with his fist, “but I am here to take you home.”

Vincent’s face twisted with concern, taking in the lack of an entourage. “It’s just me,” Gavin said after he noticed the blond’s disappointed expression, “not for a lack of trying, he wanted to be here, but I insisted,” he amended.

“Probably better that way,” the blond mumbled, kicking his feet against the gravel.

“You hungry?” Gavin asked, trying to change the mood. Food had always done the trick.

“Starving,” Vincent said, nodding, “I guess that’s another thing hospitals and jails have in common.”

“Tell me about it.”

They didn’t say much on the ride to the nearest hole-in-the-wall diner, taking a seat at the farthest corner.

Gavin searched for something to say, anything to break the silence. But they didn’t talk, though they probably should have, and the sounds they did make ware inconsequential. Nevertheless, Gavin wasn’t his therapist, he didn’t have the perfect words, or the ability to read into how Vincent avoided his gaze or kept biting his fingers (a bad habit he’d supposedly quit in high-school).

They ate in silence, with Gavin wondering how they looked—a dishevelled man and his friend.

“Did they let you call your boss?” Gavin asked as they entered the vehicle and drove to Vincent’s apartment.

“My attorney did.”

“And?” Gavin insisted when the silence lapsed a comfortable pause.

“They said I’m not fired, but they’ll have to demote me for now,” Vincent didn’t look troubled, but then he was processing something bigger.

“I guess that’s good,” Gavin said.

There it was again, the silence that fell on them like an itchy blanket. It continued, every second counted as Gavin parked and turned to give his friend his undivided attention. “We’re here.”

“I see that,” Vincent snapped, putting his fingers to his mouth again, biting at nothing at this point.

“He’s not there either,” Gavin said, thinking he understood his friend’s source of anxiety. “I told them both to take a hike,” he continued, offering a half-smile.

Vincent relaxed a fraction, probably unbeknownst to himself. “You’re being too kind to the person who nearly killed your brother,” he whispered, his voice breaking in the middle.

“You forget I also consider you my brother,” Gavin reassured, feeling awkward as he patted his Vincent’s shoulder, “and he’s alive, isn’t he? It’d be a completely different story if you’d gone through with it. I’m probably fucked for saying that, but can you really blame me?”

“No,” Vincent chuckled, amazed at himself, “I guess I can’t.”

“Alright, so we’re on the same page,” Gavin said, unlocking the doors. “We’re gonna’ go back to your apartment, eat a bunch of ice-cream, and cry about how boys are stupid—you know, just like we used to.”

“Gavin, you can’t just pretend all this away,” Vincent reminded, sounding sombre.

“I’m gonna fucking try,” Gavin insisted, opening the door for his friend, “and I’d suggest you do the same or go see a therapist.”

“That doesn’t sound half-bad.”

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

* * *

It was a few hours and three pints of ice-cream later that they heard a knock at the door. Jack’s ears perked immediately, sauntering towards the door, his fluffy tail wagging in anticipation. Vincent looked apprehensive, and Gavin raised an eyebrow, pissed that the androids hadn’t heeded his request.

The detective stepped outside, rather than opening the door, and looked them both with something akin to disappointment. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my house too,” Kieran said, petulant. He seemed to be looking past Gavin, through the wood-grain of the door, and into Vincent’s soul. “I need to make sure he’s okay, just as much as you do.”

Gavin ignored the android in favour of looking at his boyfriend. “And you?” he asked, raising both eyebrows.

“I tried to stop him, but it didn’t work so well,” Ace looked guilty, even as he tried to hide it.

“Advanced intelligence my ass,” Gavin murmured, shaking his head. “I’m not letting you in, so I suggest just turning around and—”

“It’s fine Gavin,” Vincent said, throwing his voice into the conversation, “let them in.”

“I’m still not sure that’s a good idea,” the detective said, opening the door just a fraction and eyeing his friend, “at least take a shower first.”

Vincent sighed, rubbing his forehead. He’d argue for habit’s sake, but he was too tired for it, so he just complied, his footsteps softening as he walked away.

Gavin waited until the sound of water began to let the androids in. “I see impatience runs in the family. You’re technically not supposed to be here—Gavin gestured to youngest of the two—and you’re probably doing more harm than good,” the detective said, crossing his arms.

Ace hung his head and Kieran said nothing—his mouth in a perpetual pout. He looked indignant, his lids shutting tightly as he tried to contain himself, wondering if there was any way to program patience into his processors any time he dealt with Gavin. “I’ll leave after I’ve seen for myself that he’s okay,” Kieran said, trying to make it sound like a promise.

“And if you feel that he’s not,” Gavin challenged, “you gonna’ stay behind to make sure he’s still okay?”

“You seem to forget he’s my boyfriend!” Kieran reminded, finally snapping.

Gavin held his tongue against the cruelty of the sentence at the tip of it, noting it was that same cruelty that may have gotten them here in the first place. Instead, he rolled his eyes and slumped on the couch, continuing the conversation with a gruff, “Then act like it and ask yourself what’s best for him right now.”

“I’ll let him decide,” Kieran replied, sitting on the opposite couch.

Ace was surprised by their restraint, thankful they’d learned something from this whole mess. His train of thought was interrupted as a small body rubbed against his shin. The cat—Pamela—had come out of her hiding spot, looking for pets. The android picked her up, cradling her like a child against his chest, and rubbing her cute face, earning a contented purr. It put a smile on his face, calming his racing Thirium pump.

They didn’t have to wait long for Vincent, the movie they’d been watching barely resuming when he stepped out in his bathrobe, looking like a soggy waffle. The trio gave Vincent some privacy as he dressed, keeping quiet as he walked in front of them, drying his hair with a hand towel. “So, uh, we gonna’ pretend none of this happened?” Vincent asked, half-joking.

Kieran frowned but tried to put his feelings aside and let his boyfriend process the trauma how he naturally would. Ace wasn’t surprised, chalking it up to Vincent’s generational upbringing, and calling it a day. Gavin shrugged his shoulders, knowing he’d been the one to suggest it in the first place.

“Cool.”

So, at least for tonight, they’d act normal, even if there were a million more things left to say.

* * *

Gavin looked around the waiting room of Doctor Mercy’s office with a new perspective. Every detail he’d overlooked now filled him with anxiety, unwarranted anxiety—but then, when was that a surprise. He turned to look at the object of his newfound apprehension—Ace.

Gavin wondered what the android thought of the waiting room if he was judging the slightly crooked clock or the wilting flowers by the back wall. Did the weathered upholstery make his brows furrow? Or was Gavin reading too much into something that had never been a problem?

Doctor Mercy herself said she wasn’t a couple’s counsellor, so why was Gavin trying to find a problem in their current circumstance.

He felt his heart leap to his throat when Ace touched his shoulder, presumably to calm him down. “Are you okay?” He always asked that question, as if Gavin had any other reason not to be.

“Peachy,” the detective replied, twiddling his thumbs.

Ace took Gavin’s hands and held them in one of his own, trying to get the man to meet his gaze. “Would you like me to stay outside?”

“If I wanted that, I wouldn’t have invited you,” Gavin retorted, sounding annoyed.

“And I do appreciate it,” Ace acknowledged, squeezing the detective’s fingers in a comforting gesture, “but I also don’t want to be an added stressor.”

“This might help you figure out _why_ I’m stressed,” Gavin joked, the sentence coming out flat.

“We might need an encyclopedia for that,” Ace said, trying to follow Gavin’s lead. He was still re-learning to be himself with the human, and it felt strange allowing himself to tease, even if it’s innocent.

“Oh, shut up,” Gavin said, his cheeks flushing.

Ace complied, knowing he didn’t have to and waited on the therapist. A small smile bloomed on his face when he noted Gavin seemed more relaxed, even if it was just a fraction.

The door opened moments later, Doctor Mercy and her previous patient exiting in unison. Gavin and Ace waited until they were ushered into the room, her gentle nature guiding them both to the sofa. Gavin had never noticed the chair, always comfortable sitting in the single seat.

“Hello,” Doctor Mercy began, extending her hand, “I hope it’s not erroneous for me to assume you’re Ace,” she said, shaking the android’s hand.

“Not at all,” he replied, giving her a friendly smile.

“No flirting, Doc, he’s taken,” Gavin joked, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line.

Lucky for him, she didn’t find offence in his statement, instead, she smiled and took a seat behind her desk. “Now, seeing as we might be sharing some sensitive information in the next hour, I’d appreciate it if you’d sign this document stating you’re comfortable with having Ace here and privy to our conversation,” she said, handing Gavin a tablet, “of course, if at any time you wish for him to step out, you are more than welcome to ask.”

“Oh boy, Ace, she’s asking me to sign legal documents,” Gavin began, feigning a frightened voice, “I’m not sure you should be here to see it,” he continued as he placed his signature on the line.

The android had almost forgotten how obnoxious his beloved could be when he was shielding his emotions.

“Is he always like this?” Doctor Mercy asked, addressing Ace directly.

“Most of the time,” Ace said seriously, “sleep is my only reprieve--unless he’s sleep-talking, then there’s no rest.”

Gavin looked like a tennis spectator as his head swivelled back and forth between his therapist and his boyfriend, unsure if they were joking.

On an unrelated note, did he sleep-talk? He turned beet red thinking about the many things he might have said when his mouth and his subconscious met.

“But, joking aside,” Doctor Mercy said, resuming her professional role, “it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ace.”

Gavin waited for the subsequent ‘he’s told me so much about you,’ but it never came, and it was at that moment that Gavin would have married her if he could.

“Normally, we would begin by an update of what we talked about last time, but I’d like to know what compelled you to call and if the matter has gotten worse or has resolved,” she said, preserving some of Gavin’s privacy. The double session was for today’s topic only, if the detective wanted to divulge anything else, he’d have to do it himself.

Gavin wasn’t sure where to start, but that was old news, so he just thought about the many unresolved traumas he’d endured and picked the one that stood out the most.

He’d told this story to no one, not even Vincent knew the full details of that day with Kamski. It still put Gavin in a dark place, and by the time he resurfaced from his recollection, his mood had dipped. It sunk further as he had to explain to her his conflicting feelings towards Elijah’s almost-death and the more sinister thoughts he’d promised himself he’d tell her. 

Doctor Mercy took a second to process the information, reviewing the fact that Gavin was Elijah Kamski’s half-brother. It wasn’t important, but it was something of note. “Many times, victims don’t want to wish their abusers any ill-will or harm,” Doctor Mercy said, “but resentment and guilt can build over time and manifest into hatred. I’m not surprised you’re questioning your feelings towards Mr. Kamski’s assault or your friend’s involvement in it,” she concluded, putting into a few words what it’d taken Gavin ages to understand. “I want you to know these thoughts don’t make you a bad person,” she said, “just human.”

Gavin was appreciative of that, more receptive towards her reassurances than he’d been in the beginning.

Ace did a phenomenal job impersonating a fly on the wall, seldom letting his presence be known. Gavin almost forgot he’d been there, were it not for the hand he was gripping like a tether to the real world.

“Has your brother ever apologized to you?” Doctor Mercy asked curiously.

“Never directly.”

She noted something on her pad, her lips thinning imperceptibly. Gavin had gotten better at catching her micro-expressions, but sometimes it was more trouble than it was worth.

“I don’t think he will, either,” Gavin said, “with him, it’s non-apologies and insincerities.”

“That sounds frustrating.”

“It is!” Gavin snapped, taking a deep breath to calm down. “It can be.”

Doctor Mercy stayed silent as the detective collected his thoughts, a tactic Ace noticed she used a lot.

“I’ve never known what he’s thinking. Ever since we were little, and he realized he was smarter than everyone else, or people _told_ him he was, even though we share the same blood,” Gavin said, feeling the resentment creep into his voice, “he got everything I never did: my dad, a house, family, fame, fortune.”

The detective stopped, feeling like he was whining at this point. He didn’t care about the money, though it would be nice, and he could do without the fame. But he’d missed his father’s presence during his formative years, having to rely on television dads or Vincent’s own father. Not that it seemed Kamski got to see much of their father after a certain point.

Even now, when both his sons had been at the brink of death, Robert Kamski was nowhere to be found.

Gavin expressed a similar statement, condensing his thoughts into bite-sized pieces, hoping Doctor Mercy would infer more than he was willing to say.

“I think I’ve run out of words,” Gavin said after a few moments of silence, his well of thoughts empty, “at least for now.”

“That can be both a good and bad thing,” Doctor Mercy said with a soft smile, “don’t push yourself to find any problems, I’ve found that does more harm than good,” she recommended, capping her pen.

Gavin nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Thanks for everything, Doctor M,” he said sincerely.

“Why does that sound like a goodbye?” she asked, taken by surprise.

“I don’t know,” Gavin said, feeling reprimanded, “it might be, I just…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh,” Doctor Mercy said, mentally kicking herself, “of course, you know I’ll be here if you ever need me.”

“Yes, I know,” Gavin said, standing and stretching as their hour finished. “Do you take requests by any chance?” he asked as an afterthought, scratching his chin.

“It depends on what it is,” she said, leading them out of her office.

“My friend,” Gavin said, gesturing vaguely, “you know, from what happened—Doctor Mercy nodded, understanding—I think he’d benefit from your help,” he concluded.

“If you believe so, I trust your judgment, though he’ll have to make the appointment himself,” she said with a knowing look.

“There goes my plan,” Gavin lamented, snapping his fingers.

“Take care Gavin, and you too Ace,” Doctor Mercy said, waving goodbye.

* * *

Gavin felt a lightness in his chest he’d forgotten could even exist. At least for now, things were settled, and he could return to his semi-chaotic life, hopefully, stronger than before.

Ace sat beside him, a sight for sore eyes—if the detective had to be frank. He looked lost in thought, his LED bright yellow and pulsing. “Something on your mind?” Gavin asked, putting the car on autopilot.

“I don’t know,” Ace replied, shifting his gaze to the window, “even after all this time, humans still confuse me.”

“Welcome to the club,” Gavin said, “it’s not unique to feel that way.”

Ace looked puzzled but gave up trying to decipher his boyfriend’s species. It’d be a futile endeavour. So instead, he just held Gavin’s hand, placing a kiss on each knuckle, privately enjoying how red the detective became.

“I sometimes forget we’re together,” Gavin admitted, pulling at his shirt collar, “we’ve been playing it a bit safe, which I appreciate but…” he trailed off, his throat fighting the words forming on his lips.

“It’s not the same,” Ace guessed, lacing their fingers together.

“You can say that again,” Gavin chuckled, avoiding eye-contact as tears welled in them.

“I hope you know I’m in no hurry to get to where we were,” Ace said, ignoring the voice in his head protesting that statement, “I’m just as happy holding your hand as I am doing anything else with you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Gavin said, unable to hold back the goofy smile and ridiculous tears falling from his eyelids.

“It’s true,” Ace said, mirroring the detective’s smile.

“Uh-huh,” the skepticism in Gavin’s voice was unmissable, “you’re just as much flesh and blood as I am.”

“Yes,” Ace agreed as he leaned closer to whisper, “but my parts are synthetic.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, ignoring the small shiver rushing down his spine.

When they got home, part of Gavin’s thoughts was consumed by what Ace had said. _He_ may be happy with whatever, but what about Gavin?

He hadn’t thought much about the intimate part of their relationship, mostly because when it rained it poured and he hadn’t had the time.

But now with the rest of the week off (by Gavin’s request), he realized he had no excuse to be so modest. That thought alone had his pulse jumping oddly at his wrists, almost as if he were going into fight-or-flight mode. Was it too late to retract his goodbye from Doctor Mercy?

Gavin shook his head, suppressing his thoughts until after he’d eaten. That was easier said than done, though, as his skin itched wherever it met Ace’s and it dawned on him that it’d been a _while_.

But he wasn’t ready.

Which sucked, because they’d gone so long without being intimate, without doing nothing really, that he’d almost forgotten how it felt. Couple that with Ace’s insistence on treating him like porcelain, and you had a recipe for an involuntarily celibate Gavin Reed.

The detective pouted as he finished his dinner, his beating heart drowning out whatever drivel the television decided to broadcast at this time of the evening.

 _Fuck_.

“You look upset, is the food no good?” Ace asked, wondering if they’d ever come out with a module that let him _taste_ the food and not just analyze it.

“Huh?” Gavin asked stupidly, taking a second to register what’d been said. If he had to be honest, he can’t remember how it’d tasted, and surely, he would have noticed if it’d been sub-par. “No, dinner was fine.”

“Then I assume it’s something else.”

“You assume correctly,” Gavin grumbled, cuddling closer to his android.

“Do you wanna’ talk about it?”

“Not really.”

They left it at that, Gavin slowly driving himself crazy as he ran circles around the issue, and Ace feeling that Gavin would never change—no matter how many times he went to therapy.

* * *

Gavin woke up in a pool of his own sweat, his breathing laboured as he struggled against the restraint of Ace’s arm. He was hot, too hot, and the massive blanket only made the situation worse.

The android pulled down the covers enough to give the detective some fresh air, putting some distance between them as Gavin caught his breath. “Another nightmare?” Ace asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t startle the man.

Gavin wished he could hide behind the guise of a bad dream. But dammit had it been the exact opposite. He still ached at the memory, the shiver that passed through him hard to control. “Not necessarily,” he admitted, curling into the fetal position to hide his shame.

Ace didn’t press for an answer, even though his curiosity was now piqued. Slowly, he returned to his position behind Gavin, placing a hand on the detective’s shoulder. Ace wasn’t expecting the soft gasp, so he ignored it, thinking nothing of it until it happened again, this time a bit louder.  Ace wasn’t stupid, but he also didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so instead, he nuzzled his chin in the crook of Gavin’s neck, pulling the detective closer. He felt, the shiver against his chest, sensed how Gavin’s heart pumped hard against his jugular, how his muscles tensed and relaxed as he tried to adjust himself, angling his pelvis away.

“Not a nightmare, huh?” Ace teased, catching the detective’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Oh, fuck off,” Gavin said, his voice shaky and small as his throat closed. He was burning up again, his pulse spiralling out of control—at least to him, it seemed that way.

“Anything I can do to help?” Ace asked, always the gentleman.

Gavin twisted until he was flat on his back, looking up at his insufferable boyfriend, and said, “For starters, you can let me go back to sleep.”

“And if I don’t want to?” Ace asked, taking a chance. He wasn’t gonna’ push Gavin, but he could tell the detective was holding himself back—for what, Ace wasn’t sure, but he could take a guess.

“I’m not…I’m asking you,” Gavin said, “please.”

Ace’s Thirium pump gave a worrying lurch as he nodded, giving the detective a modicum of personal space. Enough to say that he was there if Gavin needed him.

“You give up too easily,” Gavin commented, an impish grin on his face as he tried to go back to sleep.

“It’s called being patient,” Ace said, trying to ignore the feeling of whiplash he got any time he dealt with Gavin.

“Wimp.”

“Is that supposed to egg me on?”

“Pussy.”

“Insults don’t work on robots, Gavin.”

“Aw,” Gavin sounded disappointed, searching the depths of his limited arsenal of insults for something, coming across the holy grail, “plastic prick.”

Ace was quick to react, pinning the detective against the bed and studying him with a critical eye. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said, giving Gavin a chaste kiss on the lips, “or I’d actually be angry.”

“I thought you said insults didn’t work on robots,” Gavin countered, trying to hide how breathless he sounded.

“Let me amend,” Ace said, emboldened by the detective’s micro-expressions, “ _human_ insults,” he continued, placing another chaste kiss on Gavin’s temple, then his nose, his forehead, and finally a true kiss on his lips.

Ace meant for it to last only a few seconds, but Gavin kept him sequestered in that position with the aid of his arms and legs, pulling him closer until only their clothes separated them.

The little noises escaping Gavin’s throat had Ace forgetting his own serial number, urging him to continue a persistent descent towards the detective’s neck, sucking and biting until he was satisfied with the result. He kept creeping down, pressing his tongue against the exposed skin of Gavin’s belly, finding the first tail of the dark tattoo and tracing it, along with the scars, until he’d covered his entire abdomen.

Ace went for the hem of the boxers but was stopped, Gavin’s hands stilling his actions and his head shaking. “I-I’m not ready yet,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Ace looked like he was about to protest, physically pained as he had to pull away. He could even feel how Gavin’s body fought with his mind as it took some convincing to dislodge his limbs.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ace said, sounding a little too close to angry.

“I mean it,” Gavin insisted, wanting to cry out of frustration both physical and mental.

“I know,” Ace said, smoothing out Gavin’s dishevelled hair, “but don’t push yourself on my behalf.”

“But I want you,” Gavin insisted, visibly upset, “I hope you know that.”

“I want you too.”

They stayed silent for a second, staring at the ceiling like it held the answers.

“Love you, g’night,” Gavin rushed, burying himself under the covers to hide his blush.

Ace shook his head, too far gone to ever love anyone else as much as he did this idiot. “Love you too.”


	13. Mechanical Pain in the Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello....helloooooo? 
> 
> Is anyone still here?
> 
> ...Welp, if I'm speaking into the void I might as well throw that NSFW warning in there.
> 
>  
> 
> (And all my mistakes, of course)

It only hit Gavin how little he knew about taking a break when he woke half-past six to the sound of nothing but the air conditioner. He had an entire week off and hadn’t planned anything past catching up on some sleep.

Unfortunately, his mind and his desires weren’t in sync.

Without making too much noise, he shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom, a small zap going through his leg each time it touched the floor. It wasn’t an unusual sensation, so he ignored it, opting to take a shower instead.

It wasn’t until after breakfast, when he’d been sitting on the couch for a few minutes, that the zap became an annoying numbness, almost like the buzzing of an alarm reminding him to do something.

“Ace,” it was the first time Gavin opened his mouth to speak that morning, “can you check on my leg?” he asked whilst hoisting his synthetic limb onto the android’s lap.

With a raised eyebrow and a small nod, Ace touched the leg, cocking his head as he looked at it, noting the blinking red dot at the detective’s heel. “When’s the last time you’ve gone for your maintenance check?” Ace asked, draping a blanket over the limb as he deactivated the skin.

Gavin rolled his eyes, discarding the cover as he answered, “Never, if I remember correctly.” He was half expecting the android’s disappointment, it didn’t mean it irritated him less. “Unless you count those times you’ve messed with it.”

Ace’s frown deepened, interfacing with the limb to read its status. It was odd interacting with something so familiar yet foreign, he could read the language but barely understand it. Maybe with time, it’d get easier.

“I can feel that you know,” Gavin said, visibly uncomfortable, “like tiny hammers hitting my bones.”

“I’m sorry,” Ace said, stopping the connection. He looked upset, unsure where to put his hands, so he balled them into fists and shoved them under his arms.

“I felt that too,” Gavin murmured a few moments later, “like a current.”

It was quiet after that, the awkwardness of their rekindling unwanted but present, nonetheless.

Gavin cleared his throat, forcing Ace to meet his eyes. “So, did you fix it?”

“For the most part.”

“What was wrong?” Gavin sat up, crossing his legs to get a better look. He wasn’t sure why he did it, there was no visible difference to his previous limb, even the cognitive dissonance of having a replacement had waned and snuffed ages ago.

“You should probably go to a certified technician next time it acts up,” Ace said, turning on the television to drown the silence between their pauses.

“Why should I do that when I’ve got you?” Gavin asked, his face twisting with incredulity.

“They might help you better than I can.” _They might not hurt you like I do_.

“Oh, shut up,” Gavin said, shaking his head, “you’re probably miles ahead whatever technology they used to create this thing,” he continued, knocking on his skin.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Ace countered, unable to hide the smile blooming on his lips.

“I bet they’re jealous,” Gavin said, powering through his beloved’s poor self-image, “I’d be.”

“Now you’re the one who should shut up,” Ace said, the ruddiness of his cheeks like a ‘mission accomplished’ for Gavin.

“Now I’m wondering if you feel me too,” Gavin said scratching his chin.

Ace furrowed his brow, perplexed by the statement. “What do you mean?”

“You know, through that interloping thing you do,” Gavin clarified, gesturing between Ace’s hands and his own leg.

“It’s interfacing,” Ace corrected, “and it’s not that simple—you’re not an android,” there was no remorse in his tone, only a statement of fact.

“You could try,” Gavin said, “I know you have in the past,” he reminded, his mind drifting to a more unpleasant time.

Ace’s lips thinned as the thought about it, eventually giving in, as he often found himself doing. “If you insist.” He was still hesitant, his hand falling like a feather on the detective’s shin. Ace started slow, with only the tip of his finger glowing bright blue, “Try thinking something,” he whispered, almost afraid to say it.

Gavin smirked, the childish nature of his thoughts crossing the barrier loud and clear.

“I’m getting a feeling you’re mocking me,” the android said, unamused.

“You’re not wrong,” Gavin said, sticking out his tongue, “been calling you a pussy for the past thirty seconds.”

“Human insults don’t work on androids—”

“Plastic prick.”

There was a stalemate as Ace rubbed the bridge of his nose and Gavin tried hard not to laugh.

“Your glee tastes like candy,” Ace said, unsure why his circuitry interpreted it as such.

“Sweet?”

“Tooth-rotting.”

Gavin grinned, ignoring the slight discomfort as he pushed more thoughts through. Most were random, others included memories, wishes, and things he’d never say out loud. 

“I’m curious,” Gavin said, not surprised his mind went there as quick as it did, he could tell Ace picked it up as well by the way his spine straightened, his grip tightening slightly.

“I wouldn’t if I were—”

“Oh hush,” Gavin interrupted, pulling them into a kiss. He felt a stream running parallel with his own emotions when their lips met. Gavin wanted to pull away and push closer in tandem, unsure how to angle his body as he deepened the kiss. He ended up pushing into Ace’s space, straddling the android as he snuck his hands beneath his shirt, rubbing his dull nails against his torso until they met the hem of his jeans.

There was a sharp spark, bordering on painful, that forced the detective to cease their kiss.

“I’m sorr—”

“Don’t,” Gavin said, his voice like gravel as he forced the words through his throat. His heart beat hard against his chest, feeling like a bird trying to escape its cage. Trying to catch his breath, he rubbed the area where the jolt had been the strongest, biting his lip as the pain dulled to nothing.

Gavin figured he could get used to the pain if it meant feeling his partner just as intimately as he felt himself. He shuddered, his body just recovering from the spike of adrenaline in his system. “We should do that again,” Gavin said, giddy to resume their kiss.

“I don’t think he should,” Ace insisted, holding the detective at arm's-length, “we don’t know how much that limb can handle—I don’t wanna’ shock your heart on accident.”

“Then I’ll die happy, come on,” Gavin countered, pushing past the android’s protests just to be blocked again.

“Gavin, please, just trust me on this,” Ace sounded defeated, struggling with his own selfish desires.

“Tell me what you felt, and I’ll let it go,” Gavin promised, sitting up. He still had his hands by the hem of Ace’s pants, his fingers tracing the belt as he waited for a response.

It was distracting, to say the least, but Ace wasn’t one to be persuaded so quickly. “Why do I feel like you’re lying?” he asked, taking Gavin’s hands into his own.

“Guess you know me better than I thought,” the detective replied, his impish grin annoying and endearing in equal measure.

“It’s still complicated to explain,” Ace said, knowing that answer wouldn’t suffice, he brought the detective’s hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle.  “I was feeling what you were feeling as you were feeling what I was feeling—a perfect loop.”

“So, I wasn’t the only one,” Gavin sighed, looking like he’d found nirvana.

“No.”

“We should do it again!”

“ _No_.”

“Please?”

“Gavin—”

“Alright, alright, no need to get your serious voice out, I get it,” Gavin said, pouting, “you just don’t love me.” He pulled his hands from Ace’s, crossing them.

“I wonder how manipulation tastes like,” Ace retorted, his tone dry.

“Wanna’ find out?”

The android narrowed his eyes, pinning the detective with a no-nonsense look. Gavin at least had the decency to seem ashamed.

* * *

Ace hoped it’d be the last he’d hear about the topic of interfacing, and for the first 24-hours, he was fooled into thinking Gavin had given up. But when the detective had led his hand not-so-subtly down his leg, Ace knew it’d be an uphill battle from there.

If he had to be honest with himself, shucking his own curiosity had taken time, and the more Gavin insisted, the more he forgot about his apprehensions.

If Gavin ever learned how to interface, Ace was fucked.

Beyond that, they were still conservative with their intimacy—the whole thing was ironic if Ace had to be honest.

“Gavin, I said no,” Ace said for the umpteenth time that night.

“How am I supposed to get used to it if you never touch me?” Gavin protested, looking hurt.

“First, I don’t think this is something you ‘get used to’, and second, I do touch you, all the time," Ace pointed out, sounding just as frustrated as his partner, "you're the one that insists we should stop.” 

“Then we’re at an impasse,” Gavin grumbled, “toss me a bone Ace,” he whined, taking the android’s hand again.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re acting like an addict,” the android commented, his resolve like steel.

“I’m not,” Gavin was quick to say, feeling like a bug under the microscope.

“Yes, you are,” Ace insisted, looking at the detective critically.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“What are we, children?”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“Ace, I just want to try it again, and I feel like you’re depriving me of the opportunity…” Gavin trailed off, realization an uninvited guest, “oh my god, I do sound like an addict.”

“I’m sorry.”

Gavin sighed, sitting up in bed, Ace following his lead. “I’m not addicted, I swear, it’s not like it’s pleasant to get shocked,” the detective reminded, “but we’re so close when we do that—Gavin took Ace’s hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart—I feel you in here.”

Ace nearly caved, his determination only holding by a thread. “We can be close in other ways, Gavin,” he said, cradling the detective’s cheeks in his palms, “ways that won’t come at the expense of your life.”

The android made a compelling argument, but Gavin still had to ask, “You really think I’d have a heart attack if we pushed it?”

“It’s a possibility, or the leg could break down,” Ace said, “it’s not like there’s a manual for these types of things.”

“I guess you’re right,” Gavin mumbled, “guess we’ll never know though, what if nothing happens and it’s the best sex we’ve ever had? But I guess it doesn’t matter,” Gavin continued, his tone dramatic.

“You’re still trying to get your way,” Ace noted, amused.

“Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t try.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Ace agreed, tucking them in, “goodnight Gavin,” he said, kissing the man’s temple.

There was a moment of silence before Gavin said, “What if you just used your pinky?”

“Gavin—”

“Alright, alright, goodnight.”

* * *

Gavin wasn’t one to give up easily, though, and ‘tenacious’ should have really been his middle name. But even he knew when to quit, so he let it go (kind of). Besides, their vacation ended in three days and they’d been holed up in the tiny apartment like hermits.

The detective didn’t mind being a home-body but being constrained by the same four walls felt like a prison, and even he needed to see the sun a few times out of the year. So, in tune with the winter that still lingered, they went ice-skating.

The closest rink was a thirty-minute drive, and Gavin thought hard about inviting Vincent and Kieran. It might be a wonderful bonding experience for the four of them, or it could end in a flurry of ice and sore-assess.

Some small part of him, that would feel bad if he didn’t at least _extend_ the invitation, spoke up and that’s how Gavin found himself driving all four of them downtown.

It was unusually silent in the back-seat like the passengers were strangers to each other. Gavin wanted to say something, but anything that came to mind sounded forced. Unnecessary pleasantry was worse than saying nothing at all, so he kept quiet, watching the two every few seconds with his rear-view mirror.

“You two stay here,” Gavin said, dragging his friend by the arm, “we’ll go get the tickets.”

As they waited in line, Gavin tried to be subtle about the way he looked at Vincent, at the bags under his eyes that seemed permanent nowadays, or his overgrown stubble. He seemed like a healthy weight, but Gavin didn’t have a scale to check. The cold forced their cheeks to glow pink and their eyes to water, so he wasn’t sure if his friend looked better or worse.

“Just say it,” Vincent said, startling the detective, “I’m the spitting image of Adonis.”

“More like Hephaestus to me,” Gavin murmured, grinning when the blond shoved him. At least his sense of humour had returned. “You good?”

“For the most part,” Vincent looked at the floor as he said it, shuffling his feet.

“Did you ever call Doctor Mercy?” Gavin asked, not wanting to seem pushy but worried for his friend’s health.

“Not yet,” Vincent sighed, the puff of smoke leaving him like a ghost, “I just need more time.”

“I understand completely,” Gavin said, “I just don’t want you getting lost in there, you know?” he continued, pointing to the blond’s temple.

“I won’t,” Vincent reassured, “don’t you know blonds are air-heads?” he said, his smile turning into a smirk at the expense of his self-image. The detective chuckled, shaking his head at the outdated joke.

Gavin wanted to keep talking, but they were next in line, so he reserved it for later, and paid for the entrance fee and rental skates. As he laced up his skates, he slowly remembered he’d never been good at ice-skating. He blamed it on his inability to coordinate his two left feet. So, it wasn’t much of a surprise the minute he let go of the railing he tumbled over, falling faster than should have been fair. He heard Vincent chuckle, and as was customary in their friendship, Gavin flipped him off, cursing as he pulled himself to the wall and clutched it for dear life.

“Do you need any help?” Ace asked, already an expert without even trying.

“No, I’m fine,” Gavin snapped, refusing the extended hand.

“Are you sure—”

“Just go away,” Gavin grumbled, his heart skipping each time he had a miss-step.

“As you wish,” Ace sighed, skating away with a poise and grace Gavin would have to sell his soul to ever possess.

“‘As you wish’,” the detective mocked, sticking out his tongue, “now he listens to me.”

“Like he hasn’t before?” Kieran said, also clutching the wall (to the detective’s surprise).

“You making fun of me or something?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the android.

“Nope,” Kieran said, unsure how to place his feet without them sliding away, “we RK800 models weren’t equipped with an ice-skating feature, and sure I could download a module and learn that way, but where’s the fun in that?” he said, matching Gavin’s snail pace.

Gavin shook his head, bemused, “I’ve said it before, and I’ll keep saying it—you’re a strange one, Kieran,” the detective pointed out.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” the android replied with a smile. It wasn’t a smirk—for once.

“You do that.”

They kept going, a bit faster now, but nowhere near the level of Ace or Vincent. Both the ‘experts’ twirled and danced like skating was in their blood.

“Show-offs,” Gavin shouted when they got within ear-shot.

“Don’t get too sore, Gav-Gav!” Vincent suggested, his grin brighter than it’d been for a while.

Gavin flipped him off again, good-naturedly of course. He heard Kieran sigh and looked at the android to judge his expression. It was solemn, pinched—as if to hold back tears. “How’s he doing?” Gavin asked after another slow trek through the oval.

“I wouldn’t know,” Kieran said, more comfortable with his balance, enough that he could skate alongside the detective as they spoke. “I haven’t seen him in a few days.” There was that sigh again, the disquiet, a suspicious shine in his eyes.

“Last time I saw you, you were at his house,” Gavin said, narrowing his eyelids.

“I thought about what you said, about giving him his space,” Kieran said, seemingly torn. His eyes had drifted towards the blond, making himself to look away before Vincent noticed.

“Then how did you know—”

“Ace called me, he’s known about it for a while.”

“And I’m finding out now why?” Gavin asked, incredulous.

“Because it’s really nobody’s business but mine,” Kieran said matter-of-factly.

Gavin looked past his irritation to the core of the matter, “So, this is the first time you’ve seen each other in nearly a week?”

“Acute observation, Detective,” Kieran said, the usual snark behind his voice absent, “you would be correct.”

“Shit,” Gavin said, almost patting the android’s shoulder, “If I’d have known I wouldn’t have—”

“It’s fine,” Kieran interrupted, flashing a polite smile, “he seems happy now, right?”

“It kinda’ sounds like you’re saying he wasn’t happy with you.”

“I barely know what I’m saying half the time,” Kieran said, experimenting with a small twirl, “I’ve only ever been good at a couple of things—feelings never being one of them.”

“Never thought I’d agree with you on something,” Gavin said, sounding shocked. Kieran chuckled, losing his balance as he leaned back. “Careful,” Gavin said, grabbing the android’s arm before he fell.

“Thanks,” Kieran said, returning to the wall for safety. Android’s can’t feel pain, but it didn’t mean he wanted to find out how the ice felt.

By the end of an hour, Gavin and Kieran had managed to leave the wall for a few minutes at a time, even doing a twirl or two just to rub it in. Gavin was glad to get out of the skates though, as his feet felt like they’d walked through shards of glass each time he stepped on them.

The sun was setting when they returned home, and they each said their goodbyes, Gavin noting how Kieran went the opposite way of the apartment complex. He would’ve reprimanded Ace for not telling him when _he’d_ found out, but it truly wasn’t his business, and they could always deal with it later.

Besides, a break might do the duo some good.

“What would you like for dinner?” Ace asked as they passed the threshold of their home.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Gavin said, undoing his scarf and leather jacket, “I’m gonna’ go take a shower,” he said as an afterthought, a slight limp catching the android’s attention.

Ace didn’t say anything about it until much later into the night when he noticed the accompanying red blink. “Is your leg okay?” he asked.

“Oh, you noticed,” the sarcasm was unnecessary, but present, “I’m sore as a motherfucker, I’m not surprised it messed with my leg too,” Gavin said, massaging his knee joint.

Ace shook his head at the universe’s strange sense of humour and took the detective’s leg with great care. He did it without warning, and the suddenness of it made Gavin jump. His pulse was already in his throat, the desire for another dopamine rush reared its ugly head.

“I-it’s fine,” Gavin stammered, his cheeks burning bright, “I’ll just take it to the technician tomorrow.”

Ace raised an eyebrow, and said, “First you’re begging me to touch you, next you’re telling me to fuck off—which one is it?”

“Both, now that I’m thinking about it,” Gavin said, knowing his tendency to give people whip-lash could test anyone’s patience.

“Fine,” Ace said, removing the familiar error, “it’s fixed, we can leave it alone now.”

“Fine,” Gavin repeated, tucking his legs under himself so they were out of the way. Still ridiculously sore, but that could only be fixed with time.

When it wasn’t one thing, it was the other—who knew something as simple as a prosthetic would cause him so much trouble?

* * *

Ace felt bad that night they went to bed. He hadn’t meant to snap, but Gavin had a way of pushing buttons _he_ didn’t even know existed. It still wasn’t an excuse, Ace had been the one to bring it up after all. Without his intervention, Gavin would’ve stuck to his stubbornness and sought help elsewhere.

But Ace wanted to know just as much as Gavin did.

Ace tried closing his eyes and initiating sleep mode, but it wasn’t coming. He focused on the issue that prevented his slumber. That damned leg—of course.

He gave an inaudible sigh, sifting through everything he knew on the limb. He wasn’t any closer on finding specifics on thresholds, but the few clinical trials seemed promising. Ace opened his mouth to say something but remembered it was nearly 3 AM and humans needed their sleep. So, he listened to the detective breathe, matching his pace until he eventually initiated stasis mode.

\--

“Gavin,” Ace began as the detective munched on his eggs. Gavin paused with a forkful in his mouth, motioning for the android to continue. “Are you still interested on _experimenting_ with the leg?”

The detective nearly choked, downing his breakfast with a cup of coffee before he answered with as much sarcasm as he could muster, “Well, when you say it like that, how can a girl resist?”

The android didn’t budge or even make a face at the remark, just waited for a serious answer from his partner.

“What do you think, idiot, of course I want to, but you’ve killed any mood you had going by calling it an experiment,” Gavin said, stabbing his eggs with more force than necessary.

“What would you…you know what, never mind what it should be called, is it a yes or no?” Ace asked, just to make sure.

“A bit impatient I see,” Gavin shrugged, trying to act blasé even as his stomach churned with anticipation, “yes, I guess.”

Ace shot up like a bullet, dragging the detective to the couch. “At least let me digest,” Gavin protested, slapping away the android’s hand.

It was a grey day outside, the soft sound of the rain hitting the balcony filled the silence that overcame them. There was once a time when this was easier, it came as natural as breathing. _They were re-learning each other_ , Gavin reassured himself, _it was only a matter of time_.

“Are you still sore?” Ace asked, trying for polite.

“Like a nun on a Friday.”

The android cocked his head and Gavin shook his—they were getting nowhere like this. “Well, lover-boy, you’re the one who wanted to experiment,” Gavin reminded, looking amused, “you’ve got my consent,” he said this while resting on the couch, stretching his legs over the android’s lap.

“Sometimes I regret falling in love with you,” Ace mumbled, clearing the skin on his hand before he touched the shin with his index finger.

“You don’t mean that,” Gavin said, sounding smug.

Ace said nothing as he traced patterns on the synthetic skin. Gavin’s prosthetic was missing the active feedback of the blue LEDs beneath the plastic. It made sense, the leg was engineered to replicate a human’s body, not an android’s.

“Watcha’ thinking about?” Gavin asked, trying hard not to squirm from the ticklish feeling of having his bones vibrated.

“Just scanning,” Ace answered, sounding lost in thought, “wondering how the software interprets your synapses into readable code to execute a function.”

“You lost me at software.”

“Your thoughts and my thoughts aren’t the same,” Ace began, Gavin’s confusion a cue for the impromptu lecture, “yours are of organic origin and mine come from a logic centre—no matter how deviant or original.”

“I could have told you that,” Gavin said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Yes, but organic and mechanical don’t mix,” Ace continued with the patience of a teacher, “so how is your leg able to read your thoughts?”

“Why don’t you ask the man who invented it?” Gavin said, irked with the riddle.

“I’m sure even he would find it hard to explain,” Ace reassured, closing the connection.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” Gavin said, wagging a finger at his boyfriend.

“Pardon?”

“You pull me away from my eggs with the promise of ‘experimenting’, and what do you do, you fucking tease me,” Gavin sounded irate as he stood, returning to his half-finished breakfast, “now they’re cold.”

“If we’re going to keep messing with the unknown, the best thing to do is take it slow,” Ace said, the wisdom behind his words falling on deaf ears.

“Or we can rip the band-aid off like men,” Gavin said through a chew.

“It’s like you have a death wish.”

“You got me there,” Gavin joked, rolling his eyes. “M’not looking for an early grave, Ace, but it’s your fault for getting me hooked.”

“How is it—”

“I don’t wanna’ hear it, it was you and your freaky intercepting thing,” Gavin argued, sounding adamant.

“It’s interfacing.”

“Whatever.”

Ace rubbed his temples, trying to calm the digital headache thrumming through his code like a tsunami. “You don’t even know what it could do to you, how it could change your brain chemistry.”

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Gavin said, pushing the android past the point of irritation.

“That limb is still learning, if we mess with it too much it might need to be replaced,” Ace insisted, losing the battle with Gavin’s moronic logic.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“You seem to have a rebuttal for everything,” the android said after a slow exhale.

“I try.”

They were at a stalemate again—but at least Gavin’s eggs were finished.

* * *

It was much later into the night when they broke their silence, or at least Ace did—he was almost always the first to do so.

“Gavin,” he said it softly, just like the hand he placed on the detective’s shoulder.

“This better be good,” Gavin mumbled, turning around to face the android, “I was just starting to fall asleep.”

Ace leaned closer until their noses touched, and their lips brushed against each other when they spoke. Ace diminished the gap with a small kiss, pulling away before it developed further. “Am I not enough?” he asked, his tone dimmed by the weight of the sentence.

“Wha’” Gavin was too tired to think of a proper response, so he just restated the question, “are you not enough?”

“I mean, do I not satisfy you enough with just being myself,” Ace clarified, trying not to shy away from the topic, “you’re fixated on this one thing that brings you pleasure when I can do many more things that won’t put you in danger.”

Gavin covered his mouth to stifle a yawn and hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Oh yeah, like what?” he challenged, his grey eyes reflecting Ace’s yellow LED.

“What would you like me to do?” the android asked, the eagerness in his voice unmistakable.

“Surprise me,” Gavin replied, unsure if he should have said it so nonchalant.

Ace nearly forgot how to speak as he dove under the covers, forcing himself to slow down and not overwhelm the detective so early in the demonstration.

Gavin could feel an inkling of desire flowing through the barren channels of his core, settling somewhere deep in his abdomen, nearly choking him with its acute intensity. It was at this moment that panic threatened to break loose through his psyche, rivalling all rational thought. He didn’t let it win though, holding onto his curiosity of what Ace had planned.

It didn’t take long for his partner to re-emerge from the covers, a determined glint in his eyes. Ace leaned in for a kiss, starting slow and light, teasing the edges of Gavin’s lips until they parted. He was gentle with his tongue as he pushed it inside, tracing the roof of Gavin’s mouth, and drawing a gasp from him. Ace pressed a little harder, his lips more insistent, until Gavin yielded, his jaw relaxing to accommodate them both.

There were tiny sounds escaping the detective’s throat, each one reminding him how long it’d been since they’d properly done something, _anything_. A long-neglected part of him awoke with a vengeance, driving his arms to wrap around Ace’s neck, preventing an escape. His legs did the same around Ace’s waist, arching his back so he could meet the android half-way.

It’d been a while, it’d been _longer_ than a while—over three months. Gavin groaned into the kiss, angry at himself for the millionth time that year.

Ace raised an eyebrow, breaking the kiss out of concern that he’d crossed a line. “Are you alright?”

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Gavin said, breathless.

“We know,” Ace replied with a wink, placing a kiss on Gavin’s cheek so there were no hard feelings.

Gavin would have protested, would have been flabbergasted if Ace’s tongue wasn’t convincing him to calm down. That android knew his every weakness and had him biting his lips to kill whatever embarrassing sound threatened to break free.

Something was missing, though, and it took Gavin an embarrassingly long time to detect what it was. Between his heart exploding out of his chest each time Ace inched lower, to not being able to catch his breath, Gavin didn’t notice Ace wasn’t using his hands until the android got to the hem of his boxers and was using his teeth to pull them down.

The detective would have laughed if he wasn’t so focused on what that mouth was doing. It didn’t seem to matter that Ace’s hands had disappeared, or that in retrospect the android looked like a dog playing tug-of-war with his underwear, not when Gavin was in Ace’s mouth faster than he could blink.

Gavin hoped the sound that left him hadn’t alerted the neighbours and prayed for more control next time. Ace didn’t hold back any punches, using his advanced anatomy (see: vibrating fucking tongue) to his gain.

It wasn’t fair, but god did it feel good.

Gavin writhed as the stimulation turned into over-stimulation, almost as if that blue-eyed bastard was trying to make a point. Ace met his eyes the few time Gavin dared to look down. His pupils were blown, dwarfing his irises. With each suck he hollowed his cheeks, focusing an almost irritating amount on the detective’s tip until Gavin was fisting the sheets in an effort not to come.

But no amount of breathing or clenching of his teeth was gonna’ stop the inevitable from happening, and when Gavin did climax it was with a shock, his vision going white and the rush in his ears deafening.

When he calmed enough to see straight, the first thing he noticed was a content feeling flowing through his veins, seconds later he felt another similar feeling running parallel. Gavin opened one eye to see Ace tracing a finger on his shin, looking sheepish. “I wanted to see.”

Gavin shivered, sensing Ace’s satisfaction as his own. “Do you want me to…” the detective trailed off, his tongue feeling stuck between his teeth. He wanted to return the favour, but his anxiety held him back.

Ace shook his head, having turned off any physical aspects of his desires for the time being. He promised himself he wouldn’t pursue that avenue until Gavin was ready. Even if they weren’t connected directly, he could still sense the detective’s apprehension. “Of course not,” the android replied, rethinking his words when he noticed the man’s annoyance, “not because I don’t want you to, by the way.”

Gavin pouted, the warmth of his face spreading to his temples. He didn’t retort though, just sent a silent thanks, hoping it was enough.

They stayed in the afterglow for a few moments, Gavin getting used to understanding the foreign feelings and Ace deciphering the leg’s code. “I really did forget about all the things we’ve done,” Gavin lamented, sitting up to take Ace’s free hand. He leaned into it, rubbing his cheek against the palm, noting how the android’s thoughts turned warm through their connection.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t,” Ace reassured, putting a delicate kiss on Gavin’s forehead—a good night for the moment.

They resettled, Gavin’s heart just beginning to calm down before he mumbled with a playful grin, “What else could you do again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness, I've got two major updates {three, depending if you consider it major}
> 
> 1\. The story is almost finished, like 5 to 6 more chapters, maybe even less  
> 2\. I'll try to update more frequently, school is almost done so I'll have more free time for this and any future projects I have in mind. So thanks for being so patient with me.  
> AND 3. The story MIGHT be getting a name change, but I can't decide. If any of you have any card related names/puns/double-entendres [within reason, of course] please let me know, or if you're happy with the current name, let me know as well!
> 
> As always, much love and thanks for reading.


	14. Pretending There’s a Problem, We’ll Figure it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, and welcome back to the bimonthly instalment of... I'm still not sure what to call this. 
> 
> Either way, I got some more updates or just thoughts I wanted to share. For the longest time (three weeks actually) I've been struggling with the plot. I know how it ends, but the road to get there needs to be paved. I've finally gotten past that hump and hopefully (hopefully!!!!) updates should roll around a little faster. 
> 
> There's a bit of NSFW in this chapter, so you are warned. 
> 
> And of course, as always, the mistakes are all mine. You're taught to take responsibility for your actions, or inactions, so here I am, doing just that. 
> 
> Also, the title is taken from the lyrics to a song you should all be familiar with right now: All My Friends by Land of Talk

Gavin yawned, wide and obnoxious. He tried slapping his face to wake up, but neither pain or coffee were helping. Being on vacation should have been refreshing (and it was), but he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. The reason why was pushing another cup of coffee his way.

“Wake up dear,” Ace said, flipping through the pages on his tablet, “we’ve got two homicides to investigate.”

Gavin mocked him as his cheeks reddened, not used to the endearing term. He downed the liquid in one gulp, letting the scalding sensation wake him up temporarily. “Double homicide?” he asked, picking up his own tablet.

“No, separate,” Ace amended, his LED cycling to yellow as he downloaded the latest report, “they were androids.”

“Again?” Gavin asked, last year swimming beneath the shadows of his mind. “I thought we’d moved on from that.”

“Prejudice is like a cockroach, Detective,” Ace said, the wisdom and exhaustion in his voice making him sound older than he was, “hard to stomp out.”

“Tell me about it,” Gavin mumbled. He stood from his chair, the cracks and pops of his anatomy drawing a grunt from him. “I’m getting old,” he groused, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Not too old, I hope,” Ace joked, his smile puckish. The detective flipped him off, grabbing his gun, badge, and keys from the desk and heading towards the parking lot.

It was a simple remark, nothing but an off-the-cuff joke meant to incite a natural response from the detective. But it found its way deep into Gavin’s insecurities and hid there until he had a moment to think. He was in the shower when it happened when the subjected of his mortality was resurrected, and he had to take a seat in the tub as his vision tunnelled and his heart beat erratically.

Gavin wasn’t sure how long he’d been in that position, his thoughts cycling between his age and his death. He wanted to scream, but kept it inside, letting the panic eat at his lungs and continue to his stomach where he nearly lost his dinner.

The knock on his door had him jumping out his skin, when it happened again, he was more prepared. “What?” he called, pissed at being interrupted.

“Are you okay?” The question came from a place of thoughtful consideration, but Gavin didn’t want Ace’s concerns right now, he just wanted to be left alone.

“Yeah,” he said, shivering as the water ran cold against his scalp, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your heart rate has stayed at an elevated 120 BPM for the past 20 minutes,” Ace said, sounding like a damn robot, “far surpassing the required amount for taking a shower, getting frightened, or having sexual intercourse.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Gavin snapped, taking a deep breath, “I can feel it too, you know.”

“Are you okay, Gavin?” the android asked again, letting the detective decide if he’d let him in.

“I’m human, Ace,” Gavin replied, closing his eyes against the water, “let me wallow in that for a bit.”

“No need to wallow alone.” It was a sweet sentiment, Gavin had to admit, but he didn’t want it right now. So, he said as much whilst turning off the shower and grabbing a towel.

Gavin wiped the mirror clean, looking at his face and squinting at it. So much for being a well-adjust adult. He wasn’t even 50 and he was suffering a mid-life crisis! What’s next, he was gonna’ buy a sportscar and find a hot new blond babe. Gavin smiled wryly as he wondered if Ace would entertain his idea. The detective sighed, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, going to town on those teeth. Yep, he was losing it.

He contemplated staying in the bathroom for the rest of the night, but he had to face his demons—mainly that handsome devil standing just outside the door.

“What?” Gavin asked, unamused. As expected, the android hadn’t moved. Gavin wasn’t prepared for the sudden embrace as it knocked him back. “Ace, I’m fine,” the detective said even as his heart squeezed.

“I can save you from bullets, Gavin, I can stand in front of moving traffic and shove you out of the way,” the android began, baring his mechanical soul for the detective to examine, “but I can’t save you from yourself, from those thoughts in your head that won’t leave you alone. Please talk to me,” he implored, clutching the detective harder as if he could absorb him into himself with enough force and convincing.

“I’m—” Gavin was gonna’ say ‘fine,’ but that was a lie. “You ever worry about getting older?” the detective asked, his voice tight.

“Only when the time calls for it,” Ace admitted, the cloud of confusion clearing from his mind. So that’s what was bothering Gavin.

“Great,” the detective said, pushing away his partner, “so you wouldn’t understand,” he grumbled, going to his chest-of-drawers and picking out his night clothes.

“I know that I’ll always love you,” Ace said, his words delicate as to not upset the detective further, “no matter what shape or form you take.”

“Say that when you’re wheeling me around the nursing home, and I can’t control my bowels.” It was disgusting, yes, but nonetheless realistic.

“And I’ll love you still,” Ace promised with a small smile, “leaky bowels and all.”

“Shut up,” Gavin said with a shudder, fighting with his face to keep from smiling.

“Didn’t I promise to grow old with you,” Ace reminded, “have you forgotten?” He almost sounded offended.

“That’s all cosmetic,” Gavin argued, flipping through the same five shirts in his drawer just so he didn’t have to face the android, “you’ll still live 50 more years when I’m 6 feet under.” Gavin wanted to be cremated, but it was more poetic this way.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ace said, his tone serious, “I couldn’t.”

“I’m not letting you commit suicide after I’m gone,” Gavin snapped, whirling around to stare at his android, “I’ll kill you myself if you do.”

Ace crossed his arms, looking at Gavin like was daft. “Then what do you want me to do?” he asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

“Move on,” Gavin said, returning to his fruitless endeavour of searching for his clothes, “find someone else to keep you company until your battery runs out.” It hadn’t been his intention to have this conversation tonight, but it was as good a time as any to iron out the details of his passing. He could die tomorrow, theoretically.

“Gavin I—”

“Or just forget about me, it’d be easier,” Gavin grumbled, punching his dresser when he didn’t find his pyjamas. He flinched as something touched him, the damn shirt was in Ace’s hands the whole time. Gavin snatched it, putting it over his head with an angry tug. 

“Do you really think I could do that?” Ace asked, his eyes looking shiny in the soft glow of the lamp.

Great, now Gavin had made the android cry.

The detective sighed, rubbing his temples as he pulled up his shorts, too high-strung to continue the conversation he’d started. “I don’t know how you think, Ace,” he said, “I don’t know what you’ll do—I’ll be dead.”

“Gavin,” Ace said, forcing the detective to pause, “Gavin.”

“What!” the detective snapped, unappreciative of the patronizing tone the android used.

“I love you.”

“I get it,” Gavin grumbled, “I love you too, but it doesn’t halt the fact that I’ll die one day. And if I don’t, I’ll get old first.”

“Don’t be so vain,” the android cautioned, taking the detective by the hips and pulling him closer, “it makes you look older.”

“Now you’re teasing me,” the brunet said with a frown.

Ace used two fingers to lift Gavin’s chin, looking deeply into his grey eyes to erase whatever self-deprecating sentiments he held. “I only do it because I believe your fears, though valid, are ridiculous,” Ace said, bending low for a kiss, “I’m an android, the last thing I care about is how you look,” he whispered before pressing their lips together, softly and slowly coaxing the detective to reciprocate.

“That didn’t make me feel any better,” Gavin lied, tugging the android’s shirt for another kiss.

“You worry too much,” Ace said, leading them to bed. He yanked the lamp’s chain, covering them in darkness.

“How can I not,” the detective griped, “I get older by the second.”

“Gavin,” the android grumbled, turning so he could face the detective, “let it go.”

“I swear if you start singing Frozen—”

“ _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ —”

“Shut up,” Gavin shushed, unable to contain the burst of laughter erupting from his chest, “I’m pretty sure that’s still under copyright.”

Ace looked smug; mission complete in his eyes. At least Gavin didn’t look so glum, his heart beating quickly for reasons other than a panic attack. “I love you,” Ace repeated, hoping its value didn’t depreciate over time.

“How much?” Gavin asked, posing a difficult question.

“It’s impossible to quantify,” Ace said, placing little kisses along the detective’s cheeks.

“Try?”

Ace thought about it for a second, each computation pulling up an error. “It’s like asking me to count every star in the sky,” he admitted, “I could do it, but there’d always be more.”

Gavin’s face burnt a bright red, Ace’s heartfelt devotion too much to handle at once. “Goodnight,” he said, burying his head under the covers.

“Gavin,” Ace said again, his voice soft as he followed the detective, illuminating the cave he’d created, “you’re being exceptionally bashful.”

“You’re being exceptionally corny,” the detective retorted, trying to ignore the pitter-patter of his pulse as it pounded against his fingertips.

“Would you rather I not be sincere?” the android asked, perplexed.

“Just dial it back, I don’t need you love-struck at my every action,” Gavin said, beginning to sweat. He resurfaced, the cold air of his room refreshing even if it was exposing.

“I am not,” Ace argued, “some of what you do still manages to piss me off,” he said, the honesty in his statement brutal. The detective’s jaw dropped, knowing the truth when he heard it but mortified by it regardless. “Don’t look so shocked,” Ace said, poking Gavin’s nose.

The brunet pouted, crossing his arms. “Well _so-rry_ ,” he said, looking away.

“It’s not all bad, though,” Ace assured, pulling Gavin by the waist and holding him tight, “I would have left if it was.”

“If you were trying to go for comforting, it’s not working,” Gavin said, his eyelids feeling heavy as he got a chance to rest his head.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” Ace said, kissing the top of his head, “we’ll talk later.”

“Hm, g’night,” Gavin replied, knowing it was necessary but still not liking the idea.

* * *

“You fucking idiot,” Gavin cursed, carrying most of Kieran’s weight as Ace shielded them from the bullet storm aimed their direction, “what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Reprimanding him is not gonna’ help,” Ace pointed out, taking out a sniper, “you’re just gonna’ have to patch his wounds and take his gun.”

“No, please,” Kieran begged, holding his chest as the blue liquid seeped between his fingers, “I can keep going.”

“Not in that condition you’re not,” Gavin said, taking the gun, “just stay still, we’ll carry you out of this,” the detective promised, taking cover and shooting the nearest target.

The loud whistle signalled the end of the round and Kieran stood, good as new, as he removed his protective gear. “That was some wonderful acting, Detective,” Kieran said, wiping away the paintball splatter, “I almost didn’t notice a difference.”

“I was in the drama club in High School,” Gavin said, looking arrogant, “I portrayed the first gay character in our school’s play, an appropriate retelling of Romeo and Juliet,” he continued, pretending to hold a skull as he looked into the morning sky.

Kieran chuckled but his spirit wasn’t fully in it, Gavin’s words reminding him of a car ride and two servings of blueberry ice-cream.

“Alright, places everyone,” Connor said, projecting his voice across the field, “we’ll be resetting in five minutes.” They were doing their annual team-building exercise, this time it took place in an outdoor paintball field and from the start, Gavin, Ace, and Kieran had made a pact to stick together. They’d been undefeatable, but that sneaky shot from the opposite team had eliminated Kieran, so now it was just Gavin and Ace.

“Our last match is a free-for-all,” Connor began, the fashionable overseer in his Corporal uniform, “you may join factions—it sounded like he was targeting that speech at the insuperable duo holding hands—or you may go at this on your own. Whatever you decide, just know there can only be one person, or android, standing at the end,” he said, locking eyes with each participant. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir!” they yelled back.

“Good,” Connor said with a bright smile, “you may begin.”

And so, they were off, running into the makeshift trenches. Gavin prepped his gun, loading it with red bullets, watching his partner do the same, “Hey, if you kill me, I’ll kill you,” he said, the threat sounding too real. Ace was loathed to remind Gavin that this was a game, so he nodded, taking his statement to heart.

There were 50 contestants, all great marksmen, but it was obvious the androids had an advantage, even without their ability to calculate a precise shot (Connor outlawed that feature for the essence of fairness), they still had a steadier aim and mechanical memory.

They had a few close calls, most shots missing them by a hair’s width. It seemed the others were sore losers and were targeting the detective and his android. Gavin giggled as he took great pleasure in seeing his red bullets colour the equipment of multiple people.

By the time they were down to ten, Gavin was the only human left, dragging Ace wherever he went. They took minimal breaks between running, using the time to reload and catch their breath.

Gavin dove into the mud to avoid a bullet, feeling the wet soil cake his hair. He groaned but his smile was wide as he looked over at Ace who hadn’t fared any better. “I’m gonna’ need a million showers after this,” the detective said, laying low and adjusting the scope of his gun.

“You might need some help with that,” Ace suggested, his eyes burning bright as he rested beside the detective.

“Stop,” Gavin giggled, “you’re distracting me,” he said, repositioning his arm so it supported his weight.

“Don’t worry,” Ace said, the adrenaline in his code fueling his stamina, “we’re winning.”

“Don’t forget it goes until there’s one last man standing,” Gavin reminded, taking out an unsuspecting android.

“I won’t.”

It was obvious Gavin was preoccupied with winning the game, ignoring the way Ace nearly frothed at the mouth seeing the detective in control. It’d been a while, they both knew it, but Ace had turned that part of himself off when Gavin got hurt (ironic, since it was responsible for turning him on). He tried not to think about it, thinking it was best if he waited for Gavin to decided when they were ready.

But there were certain things even _he_ couldn’t control about his body, and Ace was powerless to stop the natural response.

They went through the next few androids in a haze, Gavin yelling orders left and right with Ace executing them like a well-trained machine. When only three remained, Gavin took a moment to recuperate. He leaned against a rock, his lungs greedy for oxygen and his throat burning for an ounce of water. “Fuck I’m tired,” he cursed, rubbing his eyes with the only clean part of his hand.

“Would you like me to continue alone?” Ace asked, sitting next to his partner.

“Hell no!” Gavin rushed, looking at his gun. He only had two pellets left, how tragic. But this wasn’t _The Hunger Games_ , Gavin reminded himself, and Connor wasn’t about to let them do a suicide pact. So, when it was only the detective and the android standing, everyone held their breath to see what the dream-team would decide.

“Remember what I said,” Gavin said, his gun pointed directly at the android’s target.

“How could I forget?” Ace replied, all playfulness from before absent from his stance, leaving only a lethal machine. Gavin was almost scared.

“You two just gonna’ stand there?” Kieran asked. There was a small crowd gathered around them, Connor at the centre of it, looking a mixture of amused and annoyed—just like his twin.

“Hush,” Gavin said, narrowing his eyes. He had the advantage, why wasn’t he pulling the trigger?

“Do it, Gavin,” Ace encouraged, walking further into the gun.

“Stop,” the detective said, discomfort slotting itself into his stomach. This wasn’t real, so why was he having such a difficult time pretending.

“It’s okay,” Ace whispered so only they could hear, “I won’t be mad.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, getting ready to shoot when the tell-tale hit of a paintball pellet splattered on his back. The detective turned around, shocked and dismayed as his fellow human came out of the woodwork. “How could you, Officer Chen?” he asked, falling dramatically to the ground, “avenge me, Ace,” he said, handing the android his gun, and dying a painful death.

“And Ace wins,” Connor declared, “congratulations everyone, you may go home,” kneeling by the detective he said, “you done yet?”

Gavin opened one eyelid, looking at the corporal, “Let me die gracefully.”

“You look like an idiot,” Hank murmured, taking a bite of his burger.

“A graceful idiot,” Gavin corrected, pointing at the lieutenant, “where’d you get that, Connor said no food allowed,” he whined, crossing his arms.

“Well, I outrank Connor, so what he says really doesn’t apply to me,” the lieutenant said, ruffling his android’s hair.

“I did say no food, Hank,” Connor reminded, giving him _the look_.

“Alright, alright, it’s almost done,” Hank said, wolfing it down in three bites, “see.”

“You’re gonna’ get heartburn,” Connor reminded, snaking his arm around the man’s waist, the look he gave him so full of heart and warmth.

“I know, _mom_ ,” Hank said, mirroring Connor’s gaze and walking them away from the field.

Gavin observed from the ground, his heart kicking up a fuss as his brain connected some dots from last night. He yelped, a pair of arms suddenly lifting him like a bride, “Don’t scare me like that, you prick!” Gavin chastised, slapping Ace’s chest.

“You were taking too long,” the android said, his smile contagious, “and the mud is starting to dry.”

“What are you gonna’ do about it?” Gavin challenged, a spark flashing in his eyes.

“Whatever you want,” Ace said, his voice low in his chest, rumbling against the detective and making him shiver.

“Hmm, that’s a hard promise to keep,” Gavin warned, “you know I can be very demanding.”

“I have experience,” Ace reassured, his fingers flexing around the detective’s thigh. They were near the car, which means they were nearly home, _which means_ they were one step closer to a bed. That put a pip in the android’s stride.

“Wait,” Gavin said as he was lowered to his feet in front of his car, “we can’t go in there like this, it’ll destroy the upholstery,” he said, gesturing to their clothes.

“Gavin—”

“I have plastic bags in my bike if you’d like some,” a third voice said. It was Kieran, who’d been steadily following them from the field, now pulling up in said bike. It was the one issued by the police station, the cool one Gavin and Ace weren’t allowed to ride. Kieran had managed to make it his own, pasting a sticker with the android peace sign and various other pro-android items.

“I guess that could work,” Gavin said, rubbing a hand through his hair, making a face when it got stuck in the mud. Kieran dug through the small storage space, pulling out a roll of garbage bags. “Thanks,” Gavin said, lining his seats with them, “are you doing anything today?”

Before Kieran could respond, Ace sent him a message, quickly and discreetly, the only give-away being his LED flashing red. “No, I mean yes, I have something…” Kieran, trailed off, rubbing his neck.

“Alright,” Gavin said, ignoring the odd behaviour, “great work today.”

“You too,” Kieran replied, igniting the engine of his bike and riding away from the parking lot.

“He still hasn’t made up with Vincent, has he?” Gavin asked, turning to his partner.

“No, he hasn’t,” Ace looked stressed, his LED stuck on yellow for a few seconds, “can we go home Gavin?”

“Of course,” the detective said, entering his vehicle, “you alright?” he asked, his brows knitting with concern.

“Yes,” it’d come out strained, “I just, we haven’t, it—” Ace took a deep breath to calm himself, letting the electric car drive them home. “I’ve missed you, Gavin,” he said finally, the sincerity in his tone taking Gavin by surprise.

“I’ve been right here,” the detective said, lacing his fingers with Ace’s.

“If I may be frank, Gavin, no you haven’t,” Ace said, speaking in a metaphorical sense. The detective looked confused for a while, the line of mud on his forehead cracking as his frown deepened. He thought they were done speaking in riddles, but the android still had a few quirks.

What had been different about today? All they did was some bonding exercises, capped some fools, and had fun. If anything, it just reinforced what they did for a living. They were just being themselves. “Oh,” Gavin exhaled, feeling daft for working it out so late. “I guess I’ve missed me too,” he had to admit, his smile shy.

Ace looked overjoyed, bringing Gavin’s muddy knuckles to his lips for a kiss, “We’ve got to clean you up,” he said, tasting the earth on his tongue.

“Says the man covered in dirt.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

They shared a look then burst into laughter. It died down when the car stopped, but it never dissipated, continuing as they took the elevator and opened the door to their apartment, removed their shoes and clothes in the living room, trying to track as little mud into their bedroom as they entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Gavin squealed when the cold water hit his spine, “Asshole!” he yelled, splashing the android with a mixture of dirt, grass, and water.

“Sorry babe,” Ace apologized, turning the dial so it was a more appropriate temperature.

“Mmm, now you gotta’ make it up to me,” Gavin said, looking up expectantly. Ace was quick to comply, his body vibrating when their lips met, nearly collapsing when Gavin pushed against him, making appreciative noises when Ace pulled him closer.

“Is that good enough?” the android asked, separating only to let Gavin breathe. The water had done a great job getting most of the muck from their skin, but it still lingered in their hair, creating unsightly clumps.

“Almost,” Gavin said, pulling down the android for another kiss, “but I need more convincing.”

Whether it was a challenge or permission didn’t matter, Ace had his hands around Gavin’s hips and was pushing him against the wall within seconds, only mindful of the cold tile when the detective expressed mild discomfort.

His displeasure didn’t last long, as Ace’s hand traced a pattern from Gavin’s sternum to his abdomen, his brows quirking upwards when he saw himself pressed hard against the detective. He hadn’t even noticed he’d become that excited, pausing to make sure everything was still connected properly.

“It’s fine, Ace,” Gavin said, mistaking his hesitation for doubt.

“It’s not that,” the android reassured with a quick peck, “it just feels like it’s been ages—like it’s new again.”

“You prolonging the inevitable is only going to make it feel longer,” Gavin pointed out.

“Wise words,” Ace said, resuming his ministrations. He gripped them both in a tight fist as he kissed Gavin, feeling the detective’s groan against his tongue. He responded with a groan of his own, deepening their kiss as he began stroking, the water aiding as it allowed him to glide from tip to base and back again.

Ace picked up the pace according to the sounds Gavin made, swallowing each groan, moan, and whimper as if it were his own. He wanted the moment to last forever, but it ended far to quickly to ever call it fair. Gavin shuddered against him, clamping his mouth shut as he came, turning into a wet noodle in the android’s arm. Ace followed closely without a choice, his brain nearly shutting down when executing the function. Had it not been for the fact they’d both fall he would have had a nice view of the ceiling.

Gavin peppered kisses along the android’s neck, letting his teeth make marks that wouldn’t last. Ace let them go, allowing the stream of water to wash them again.

“Great,” Gavin mumbled, “now I’m covered in mud and cum.”

“Sounds like an average night for you,” Ace teased, regaining full functionally of his brain.

“Fuck you,” Gavin chuckled, shoving him away.

“Do you want to?” Ace asked, eager to please. As Gavin decided, Ace turned him around and took a bottle of shampoo, squirting half of it over the detective’s hair, working his fingers into a wonderful lather.

“I’m still thinking about it,” Gavin replied, dipping his head so Ace could knead out the knots in his neck, “might let you know how I feel after the shower.”

“You’re gonna’ eat something and go to bed after the shower,” Ace said, trying to disguise his disappointment with facts.

“Hmm, that does sound like a good idea,” Gavin admitted, “rain check?”

Ace repositioned Gavin so they were facing each other again, washing his face with the leftover shampoo and wiping it clean with his fingers. “Always,” he replied, kissing the man’s forehead.

“Thank you,” the detective said, the words coming from a place of deep longing and appreciation. The day would come when there would be no more hesitations or reservations about what they were doing or what they were. Today Ace had seen him whole for the first time in many months, Gavin wanted to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> At laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast!!!!


	15. Whenever There Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from song Whenever There Is You by Koop
> 
> We're so close to the end of this I can almost taste it!
> 
> Please enjoy this extra long chapter, it's a Kieran-Centric chapter, with a huge side of Markus/Simon (no NSFW unfortunately :(, still, it's CUTE!)
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, and also enjoy

Kieran watched, with what he hoped was a straight face, the two couples leave. Connor, his literal twin in every sense of the word, and Ace, his younger brother who was far superior to them both, had found happiness in their human counterparts. And then there was him, the runt of the litter, the one who was kept around because he looked like someone else.

The android could feel the muscles in his face slouch and his brows furrow. He’d never been good at hiding his emotions (unless he had to). He followed the detective and his brother like a lost puppy, soaking up some of their rediscovered happiness. It was like a little sun on his gloomy mood.

It felt invasive, but Kieran wasn’t used to being without company for so long—without his family. Gavin’s sudden pause gave him an excuse to speak up, and so he offered the little help he could give, handing the detective his plastic bags. When the detective asked if he was doing anything, his ears perked, ready to reply, but Ace’s threat shut him up faster than a zipper. So, with an awkward response and a quick getaway, he was gone, breaking all manner of traffic safety laws.

 _We aren’t broken up_ , Kieran reassured himself, _it was just a break._ But it hurt just the same.

The android found himself at Vincent’s building, his brown eyes pointed upwards. He wanted so much to visit him, even if it was just to say hi, but he’d promised himself not to reach out first.

The hole in his mechanical heard didn’t seem to be healing, and no amount of patience was making it easier for him. Kieran’s second wish was to go into stasis until Vincent needed him, but he had an oath to uphold and people to serve.

Pulling away was almost just as hard as driving there, and he blamed the blurriness of his eyes on the wind, the rain, or whatever else nature decided to throw at him.

Kieran spent his long nights at either the dog park or the station. He hid in one of the classrooms and initiated stasis until his shift began or played with the stray dogs that sniffed his shins.

Tonight felt like a dog park day, so he stationed his bike in the appropriate spot and found a bench to pass the time. It was a beautiful night, the sky clear and bright as the full moon populated the inky darkness, the stars dulling by comparison. It always managed to lull him to sleep, the quiet rustling of the trees, the distant sirens, the wheels on asphalt. He could feel it now, deep in his core—like counting sheep.

“Kieran?” the voice jerked him awake, unexpected as it had been. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the voice wasn’t foreign, but it was one he hadn’t heard often. Markus—their android saviour as some coined it, or just his distant cousin—sat by his side, flashing an apologetic smile.

“How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Kieran lied with practiced precision, “yourself?”

“Same old, same old,” the leader admitted.

Kieran almost chuckled, look at them—androids doing small-talk. How far they’ve come. “Where’s Simon?” the android asked, looking around for the blond.

“Back home,” Markus replied, rubbing his neck, “he kicked me out, can you believe that?” his smile grew more earnest, the warmth in his dual-coloured eyes meant for someone else.

“I can, actually,” Kieran said, “what’d ya’ do this time?” he teased. Talking to Markus was strange, he had all of Connor’s memories from their first meeting to their last, and then he had his own corrupted ones. To think, he’d nearly erased the bot from existence.

“Ah, just the usual,” Markus began, his lips thinning, “‘you worry too much, Markus,’ ‘it’ll work out, Markus,’ and my personal favourite, ‘you have to relax, Markus.’”

“He seems worried,” Kieran deduced, imagining the blond’s concerned face.

“I know,” the android sighed, rubbing a hand down his visage, “human and android politics are a fairly new topic, even I have trouble understanding them,” Markus revealed.

“They can be tricky,” Kieran agreed, unfortunately, privy to the ins and outs of the law. “What’s giving you trouble now?” he asked, reviewing some new legislature as they talked.

“Human and android marriage,” Markus said. Kieran’s brows rose to his hairline, but he wasn’t as surprised as he made it seem. “I know it’s a strange concept, but it was bound to be suggested eventually. We may be considered people, but are machines legally allowed to consent to marriage? What would that entail for future generations? Is it legally binding?” Markus kept going, listing all the questions Kieran couldn’t answer.

Simon was right, Markus was a worrier.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of people that would support such a thing,” Kieran reassured, not mentioning his current relationship status.

“I know there is,” Markus said, thinking of a few people at the top of his head, “but there’s plenty more that find it unnatural, and they’re the ones in charge of the law,” he continued, his trademark frown replacing his gentle smile.

“I’m sure it’ll work out,” Kieran said, inadvertently quoting Simon, “I mean, I hope we don’t have to have another revolution for it to happen.”

“I hope so too,” Markus sighed, looking at the moon. He seemed content to just stay there and bask in the giant night-light. “It’d be easier if we could vote,” he remarked after a moment of thought.

“And I bet you’re working on that too,” Kieran said, shooting the android an expectant look.

“Am I that obvious?” Markus said, his smile laced with tension, “they’re counting on me to be their leader, Kieran, I can’t let them down.”

“You can’t do it alone,” Kieran pointed out, having learned that fact the hard way.

“I’m not alone, but—Markus looked in the direction of his home, his brows knitting—it’s still overwhelming,” he said.

“I believe you,” Kieran said, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders daily, he couldn’t fathom what it felt to have the universe instead.

“Maybe getting kicked out wasn’t so bad,” Markus joked, looking on the bright side.

“I’m sure he’s missing you dearly,” Kieran reassured, patting the android’s shoulder, “he’s probably tried to call you and cancelled a million times before you left.”

“You underestimate Simon’s stubbornness,” Markus said, speaking fondly of his beloved, “he’s no pushover.”

“Both can still be true,” Kieran pointed out, surprised to hear Markus chuckle.

A few moments passed before Markus spoke again, a giant question mark in his eyes, “I don’t mean to pry, but do you have a place to stay?”

Kieran thought about how to phrase his answer without giving too much away. He settled for saying, “Not at the moment, no.”

“We’ve got plenty of space in our home,” Markus said, pointing behind them, “as long as you promise not to burn it down,” he continued with a wink.

“I don’t know,” Kieran said, looking worried, “I’m a well-known pyromaniac around the station, I could start a fire in my sleep and wouldn’t even know it.”

“Good thing you don’t sleep,” Markus said standing up, “come on, I can’t let you stay out here with the bushes.”

“I’m fine—”

“I’m just using you to get back into my house,” Markus joshed, gesturing with his arms, “come on,” he said again. The delicate way in which he’d said it had Kieran standing, whether he wanted to or not. He had to admit—the android was very compelling.

The walk to Markus’ home wasn’t terribly far, so Kieran was comfortable leaving his motorbike parked in the street. He’d been to their house only once before, to apologize and clear his ledger. It wasn’t enough, it never would be, but Kieran wasn’t sure what else to do.

Before Markus could so much as open the door, a robotic voice spoke over the speaker system, “Access denied,” it said.

“Excuse me?” the leader asked, trying the lock. The voice repeated itself, this time stating Markus’ name. “Are you serious, Simon?” he hadn’t expected the blond to _lock_ him out.

“Maybe I should try,” Kieran offered, ringing the bell.

“Markus, I said twelve hours,” Simon said through the speakers.

“Er, it’s not Markus,” Kieran said, feeling his skin crawl with awkwardness, “it’s Kieran—Connor and Ace’s brother.” There was no response from the blond, and Kieran contemplated repeating himself but decided to wait it out. Maybe Simon wasn’t budging for anyone.

“Kiran?” Simon asked in person, the large door opening a crack, “it is you,” he said in awe.

“Yeah.”

“Come in, come in,” Simon ushered, pulling the android into the large foyer. Markus was right behind him, but Simon was one step ahead, blocking him with just a finger and a look, “not you.”

“Simon—”

“Six hours and thirty-two minutes left, dear,” the blond reminded, “no more, no less,” he said, closing the door in the leader’s face.

When Simon turned to look at him, Kieran smiled, making a note never to get on his bad side. The blond led them to the living room and sat them on the couch, pouring some bright-blue Thirium like a human would wine and offered it to the android.

“Thank you,” Kieran said, taking the glass.

“What brings you here?” Simon asked, his expression open and inviting, like he truly cared what Kieran had to say. He shouldn’t be that nice, the android almost killed Markus, after all.

“You know, I was just around,” Kieran answered, running a hand through his two-toned hair, “I met Markus at the park,” he added.

“He’s exiled, just so you know,” Simon reminded, pouring himself some Thirium.

“I figured as much,” Kieran said as his eyes wandered around the living-room. Not many things had survived the fire (he’d looked at the reports when he joined the police department), and the things that did, probably ended up in storage. His eyes lingered on the grand piano, his fingers yearning to play. He balled them at his sides, shucking that ridiculous desire from his mind.

“Is everything alright?” Simon asked, his eyes following Kieran’s gaze, “you can play if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kieran rushed, pasting a fake smile on his face, “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” he said, taking a nervous sip from his glass.

“Because you’ve got that look,” Simon said with a careful tone, “the one that says your body is present, but your mind is elsewhere.”

“That transparent, huh?” Kieran sighed, looking at his fingers.

“Would you like to show me?” Simon asked, holding out a hand. The android looked at it, his brows coming together, deep in thought. He had his reservations about interfacing, it brought back dark memories he’d rather bury in the past. “Come on, I’m sure you’ll feel better if you let it out,” Simon insisted, coming around to sit by Kieran’s side.

Still indecisive, the android took the offered hand, slowly letting the details of his circumstance seep through their connection. He could feel Simon’s feelings as his own, feel the way his genuine sorrow bloomed from understanding. If nothing else, it did make Kieran feel better.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Simon whispered, coming back to himself.

“S’not your fault,” the officer murmured, “it’s no one’s fault, that’s just the way it is.”

Simon smiled, though it was tight and saturated with empathy. He ran his finger’s through Kieran’s hair, tucking it behind his ear like a parent. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you want,” he reassured, giving the android an access key.

“No, I—”

“I don’t wanna’ hear it,” Simon hushed, “it’s done.”

Kieran wanted to feign being upset, but he chose to mumble thanks instead. The blond had shown him the kindness he’d been craving, no need to be a brat about it.

“I know we don’t need to sleep, but there are free bedrooms on all levels,” Simon said, standing and retiring for the night, “please rest.”

Kieran nodded, still feeling uncomfortable in such a large house. Mansions weren’t really his cup of tea, but this one was different, it felt homey and lived-in with the many pictures of Markus, Simon, and Mr. Manfred scattered in various locations. Thinking about it now, Kieran realized he didn’t have any pictures of himself or his family. He had his memories, he even had theirs, but he can’t recall them ever posing for a group photo. The sentimentality was purely human, but he longed for it, nonetheless.

Maybe when all this blew over, he could ask for one.

After a few minutes staring at nothing, Kieran made his way to the piano. He sat on the bench, his fingers trembling as he laid them on the keys. He hit the first note, the sound soft and unsure.

He was afraid.

Kieran stopped, looking at his hands again. He focused on his left, wiggling his ring finger and wondering ‘what if’. It was a dangerous path his thoughts were taking, to want something like that when his relationship felt as fickle as the weather.

The android’s thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of a door opening. He heard the footsteps of someone trying to be discreet making their way to the living room. Markus appeared from the back entrance, Kieran was in his blind-spot, so he waited to see what the leader would do. After a moment of nothing, he asked, “Six hours passed already?”

Markus jumped, whirling to face the android. “No, but I can’t stay out there any longer,” Markus admitted, looking guilty.

“He’s not gonna’ be happy about that,” Kieran reminded, wagging his finger.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t,” Markus whispered, putting a hand to his mouth.

The officer nodded once and winked as he stood from the bench, making his way upstairs and finding Simon’s room. Hey, an exile was an exile. “He’s downstairs,” Kieran informed the blond, who’d been flicking through a book.

“I know,” Simon sighed, rubbing his temples, “I’ve got eyes on all doors.”

Kieran chuckled, bringing a smile to the blond’s face. “Good night, Simon,” he said, not waiting for a response. He still heard it faintly as he walked away,

Stasis was the closest thing to sleep an android had, and Kieran had grown fond of the temporary darkness, enjoyed the suspended animation of his thoughts. He was becoming more human each day, he noted, as he groaned when his internal clock rang and the sunlight streamed through his windows, reminding him it was yet another day.

* * *

Kieran promised himself he wouldn’t overstay his welcome at the Manfred residence, that he’d stay just that one vulnerable night and then he’d return to his park hopping. But when Simon insisted, with his big round eyes, the blue of them like the ocean, it was difficult to refuse. Maybe Kieran had a soft spot for blonds, but he couldn’t fathom why.

However, two days became three, three became five, and a fortnight passed before he’d had a chance to count them all. He’d gotten closer to the android duo, even helping with Carl when Markus and Simon were away on political business. Like today, when they’d thanked him a million times for staying behind as they rushed for a town-hall meeting.

“No problem,” Kieran had reassured, waving their worries away, “I’ve got nothing else to do today.”

“You’re a godsend,” Simon gushed, giving him a heartfelt hug.

Kieran smiled, wide and sincere before he closed the door. He turned to the owner of the house, raising his brows in a challenge, “Now that the authorities are away, what sort of mischief should we get ourselves into today?” he asked, pushing Carl into the living room.

“You seem to have the best ideas, Kieran,” Carl said, his wrinkled face crinkling as he smiled, “what do you suggest we do?”

The android thought about it as they went into the art room, just past the living room. Carl wasn’t in the best of shape to continue his paintings. It was a sad truth Kieran tried to ignore, even as each scan of his body systems exposed his numbered days. Modern medicine could only keep humans alive so long, eventually, Carl would pass—that was inevitable.

Kieran shook his head against such thoughts, enjoying the moments he had with the gentleman while he had them. “I was thinking we could try painting again,” Kieran said, picking up a brush, “I’m almost good enough to compete with Markus,” he joked, knowing his level was nowhere near the leader’s. It was like improvising on the piano all over again.

“Your style is different, Kieran, unique,” Carl said, his voice fatherly and serious, “don’t ever measure your worth against someone else—” the man was interrupted by a coughing fit, his bones rattling and shaking against the chair. Kieran ran a soft hand down his back, guiding him through it. “Never grow old, kid.”

“Duly noted, sir,” Kieran promised.

“As I was saying, you’re unique,” Carl reassured, patting the android’s hand, “don’t let anyone take that away from you.”

Kieran nodded, not trusting his voice to not break. He picked up the brush and palette, looking at the blank easel with some reservations. “I’m not sure what to draw today,” he admitted.

“Have you had anything on your mind,” Carl asked, “or anyone?”

Kieran feared his thoughts were on display to the old man, his body language was always an open book. “There is,” he answered, knowing a lie wouldn’t work.

“Then start there,” Carl advised, moving his chair so he was out of the android’s line of sight.

The android looked at the canvas, his mind filling with yellows and golds, greens and whites. He didn’t think as he placed those colours, his hand moving quickly across the rectangle.

Kieran didn’t notice the tears running down his face until Carl offered him a tissue. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling embarrassed by such an outburst.

“Abstract,” Carl commented, dissecting the angular blocks of paint, “like your thoughts, I presume.”

“You got it,” Kieran said, his voice watery as he tried to restrain the worst of his tears.

“Someone special,” Carl said, trying to deduce but not wanting to pry, “or someone who’s hurt you?”

“Someone special,” Kieran replied, unable to dampen the fondness, “I hurt him,” he amended, his vision blurring again.

“We often do,” Carl said, old enough to be experienced, “sometimes without meaning to.”

Kieran shook his head, his chuckle devoid of humour, “It shouldn’t be that way for androids,” he said, “yet here we are.”

“You were made in our image,” Carl reminded, “you were bound to adopt our faults.”

Kieran couldn’t help but agree, thinking about his own history and the millions of other androids who shared similar experiences. “Thank you, Mr. Manfred,” Kieran said, putting away the art supplies.

“I try,” the man said, “and how many times have I told you to call me Carl—Mr. Manfred makes me sound old,” he continued good-naturedly.

“Sorry, Carl,” Kieran said as he smiled, wheeling them into the garden, “force of habit.”

“I forgive you, kiddo,” Carl said, taking as deep a breath as his body would let him. It was finally starting to warm up, with spring nearly around the corner, the flowers were beginning to bloom. “You should go see him,” Carl said with an encouraging pat, “that special someone of yours,”

“We’re on a temporary break,” though if Kieran had to admit, it was starting to feel permanent. “He said he’d call me when he was ready.”

“When are we ever ready,” Carl complained, shaking his head, “he’s probably trying to convince himself this is a good thing.”

“It is a good thing,” Kieran defended, “he’s well within his right to take as much time as he needs.”

“And leave you hanging?” Carl countered, his face skeptical, “even if it’s just to rip the Band-Aid off, I think you should go see him. Invite him over if you want—I don’t mind.”

The android hesitated to speak, his face switching between emotions, most of them negative. “You really think I should talk to him?” Kieran asked, Carl’s wisdom meaning a lot to him.

“Of course,” the man said, “wouldn’t tell you to do something I wouldn’t do.”

Kieran nodded, looking determined. Tonight, he’d go tonight when Markus and Simon returned. His decision made him sick with excitement, the thought of seeing Vincent again (alone) taking up half his mind.

Kieran waited judiciously by the door, looking at the time as the hours ticked by. The ring of the house phone startled him, and he hesitated to answer, only because he didn’t want anything to convince him _not_ to go. “Hello?” he asked as he picked up the receiver.

“Hey, is Markus home?” this was a new voice, but the caller ID said Leo Manfred—Carl’s son.

“No, he’s out right now, but if you need to speak to Carl—”

“No, no, I was just checking in, saying goodnight and all that,” Leo said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell him yourself?” Kieran asked, “he’s still awake.”

Leo hesitated, then sighed, “Sure, I guess.”

Kieran nodded, taking the phone to the old painter. He knocked on his door once, the croaky response his ticket to enter. “Your son’s on the phone,” Kieran said, holding it out for Carl to take.

“Leo?” Carl asked, his brows knitting, they cleared when he got a response, a loving expression sweeping over his features, “how you doing?”

Kieran didn’t want to eavesdrop, so he left, waiting for his cue to return. At that moment he was reminded how alone he felt, how his skin longed for the touch of a person who seemed like a dream now. Maybe he should let it be, it was hard, yes, but it’d save him undue heartbreak.

He wasn’t ready to rip off the Band-Aid.

Kieran’s ears perked when the front door opened, he listened for the robotic greeting and the tell-tale steps of Markus and Simon. The officer met them half-way, waving a hello.

“Sorry for taking so long,” Simon apologized. Android’s couldn’t get tired, but he sure looked exhausted, “they needed us both there and—”

“Don’t even mention it,” Kieran reassured, “Carl and I had a wonderful day together, you know I don’t mind.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Simon said, kissing the android’s forehead, “I hope you’re not doing this because you feel you must.”

“I’m not gonna’ lie and say I’m not,” Kieran began, knowing they’d see through it, “but I also don’t mind, truly.”

“Okay, I believe you,” Simon said, ruffling the officer’s hair.

“Thanks again, Kieran,” Markus said, not as affectionate as his partner.

The bot nodded, giving them both a smile. “He’s talking to Leo right now,” Kieran informed, “so, if you’ll excuse me,” he continued, gesturing towards the front door.

“Where ya’ going?” Simon asked, hoping they hadn’t driven him away.

“There’s someone I gotta’ see,” Kieran said, apprehension building in his body like a fire until it consumed him from the inside out.

Simon’s eyes brightened, knowing instinctively who that person was. “Good luck, Kieran,” he said, “know you’re always welcome back here.”

The android nodded, thankful to have a backup plan. “Say goodnight to Carl for me.”

“Will do,” Markus and Simon said in unison.

The android felt his mechanical bones protest as he mounted his bike, the seat cushion feeling foreign in his civilian clothing. He ignited the engine, the purr more like a roar as he sped down the fast lane, his heart beating too fast to be healthy.

Kieran was there in a flash, his eyes looking at the building like it spelled out his doom. It shouldn’t be that difficult, it was only a visit, a quick ‘hello, how are you doing?’, no need to be so nervous.

He entered the elevator in a daze, reaching the apartment before he had a chance to chicken out. Kieran heard the quick pitter-patter of claws on the floor, his Thirium Pump constricting at the thought of seeing Jack again. He’d almost forgotten how he felt.

Kieran’s hand hesitated as he lifted it, hovering in the air like it was held on a string. “I can’t do this,” he whispered, feeling ridiculous, “he doesn’t want to see me.”

The android tried to remind himself of what Carl said, tried to fill himself with a confidence he didn’t have but failed, balling his fists to his side and closing his eyes, the stress in his system conjuring a software instability—he hadn’t seen one of those in a while.

“So, you just gonna’ stand there and leave that dog waiting,” a voice to Kieran’s left said, a voice whose timbre and quality he’d forgotten in the near two months he’d gone without hearing it.

Kieran opened his eyes taking an eternity to turn his head and look at Vincent. He looked good, better than good, great even. The bags under his eyes were still there, but that seemed to be a common theme with most humans. The hollowness of his cheeks had filled, his hair looked soft and smooth under the hallway light, and even the shine in his eyes had returned.

“I—” Kieran was tongue tied, feeling like an absolute dimwit as he stood there, mouth agape like a fish. “I just—”

“You’re cute when you crash like that,” Vincent said, opening the door to his apartment while Kieran’s cheeks burnt like an iron.

The android wasn’t expecting Jack to just outright attack him, so he stumbled a bit, wrestling the large dog back into the apartment. “I just wanted to say hi,” _and that I’ve missed you, more than I’m ever willing to admit._

“Hello,” Vincent replied, standing at the threshold.

Kieran’s face fell, but he tried to hide it by burying it in Jack’s fur. They weren’t ready, this had been a bad idea from the start. “Well, I’ll let you be—”

“Would you like to come inside?” Vincent asked, gesturing to the apartment.

Kieran’s head whipped up so quickly it was almost comical. Their eyes locked and he could still see the reservation in Vincent’s stare, how he’d forced himself to be polite. They were back at square one again, the bandage feeling more like a giant scab. “I should really get going, long day at work tomorrow and all that,” Kieran lied, saving them both the trouble.

“Let me rephrase,” Vincent said, stopping the android with only his voice, “I’d like you to come inside, please.”

Kieran didn’t dare hope, didn’t dare believe this was anything else but Vincent taking pity on his mechanical soul. Nevertheless, it’d be rude to refuse an invitation twice, especially when Kieran had been thinking about this moment ever since he left. If he ever had any doubts in his mind that he loved the blond, he’d have to remind himself of today.

“Okay,” the android said, the meekness of his tone melting Vincent’s heart. It’d been a long few weeks, lonely too, but he’d toughed it out, promising himself that tomorrow would be the day he’d call. But tomorrow became the day after that.

It seemed like tomorrow had come on its own volition.

Kieran scanned the apartment as he always did, noting that nothing had really changed. If the tables and chairs were off by a few centimetres it was only because of human movement and nothing more. This was still the home he remembered.

“How have you been?” Vincent asked, rummaging through the fridge for a quick bite, though if he had to be honest, food was the last thing on his mind.

“Well, and you?” it was a lie brought on by habit.

“The same.”

Another pause.

Jack felt satisfied with his daily dose of attention and disappeared into the corner; Kieran nearly called him back since he’d been his only excuse to avoid Vincent’s gaze. “I’m sorry if I was interrupting something,” Kieran said, rubbing his neck.

“What could you possibly be interrupting?” Vincent asked with a half-smile, “my soap-opera re-runs?”

Kieran mirrored the expression, unsure what else to say or what to do with his hands twitching at his sides. “Just, uh, just say the word and I’ll leave you alone,” the android said, hoping Vincent understood that this lapse was only temporary, and they could return to their break whenever he man wanted.

Vincent frowned, looking at his sandwich with disdain. “Is there somewhere else you’d rather be?” he asked, his tone guarded.

 _Fuck no_. “Not necessarily.”

“Then you should stay,” the blond said, point-blank.

“If you’d like,” Kieran said, just to be sure, even as his heart relocated to his stomach.

“You know I do, Kieran,” Vincent said, finishing his last bite out of obligation more than anything else.

The android kept quiet, not sure if he should admit that he never truly knew what the blond was thinking. Hopefully, this meant the Band-Aid was staying in place.

“I know you don’t need to, but you can sit down,” Vincent said, pointing to the couch, “I’m gonna’ go take a shower.”

“Of course,” the android said, feeling stiff as he ambled towards the living room. He waited for the water to start running before he relaxed, letting his fingers caress the cushions, memories flooding his mind before he could stop them.

Kieran put a fist to his mouth to keep from crying, but the tears came despite his best efforts. He needed this release, but he’d much rather do it in the comfort of a private room. He was able to dry them before Vincent ever got to seem him and pretend nothing out of the ordinary ever occurred. The guilty were often the most apologetic, and Kieran felt that no matter how much time had passed, the stain of what he’d done would remain. He wished he could start over, but that’d be the coward’s way out.

“I’m not gonna’ lie, Ki,” Vincent began, pulling out his night clothes, “that boy has missed you like nobody’s business. Every day he waits at the door and when he sees me, he looks disappointed.”

“I’ve missed him too,” it wasn’t a lie. Kieran stood from the couch, the energy in his veins making him jumpy. It was a fight-or-flight response, and currently, he felt like flying.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Vincent said, taking a deep breath, “I’m glad you’re here if just to shut him up.”

Kieran’s smile was wide but pained, another threat of tears being held at bay by will alone. “I’ve missed you,” he said, his voice squeaky.

Vincent paused, his heart-wrenching at the sound of something breaking. It might have been the android, he wasn’t sure. He ignored his basic instinct to run to him, dressing first before he did anything drastic. “I’ve missed you more,” Vincent said as an after-thought, turning to face Kieran, “you don’t know how much.” Were they finally being honest?

Kieran worried his Thirium reserves would deplete with how much he’d cried in the past few hours. Vincent was at his side in an instant, tentative as he touched the android’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Kieran leaned into it, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. He needed this—they both did.

“I’m sorry,” Vincent said, pressing a firm kiss on Kieran’s scalp.

“I should be saying that,” the android protested, taking as much as the human was willing to give.

“I’ve forgiven you a long time ago,” Vincent reassured. Emboldened by their rekindling, he took Kieran’s face in both his hands, locking eyes with him. “I don’t know why I waited.”

“I deserved it.”

“It was cruel.”

“My statement still stands.”

They were at odds again, but it didn’t matter, for it had led them here. Vincent brought their foreheads together, still not brave enough to kiss the android. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered, his eyes closed.

“Me too,” Kieran said, pushing nearer.

“I want you to stay,” Vincent said with a huff—he almost sounded angry.

“I want that too,” Kieran promised, their bodies now touching, the invisible pull impossible to ignore. They fit perfectly into each other—like puzzle pieces.

“And don’t leave me again,” Vincent said, putting himself in a vulnerable spot, “please.” He’d never asked this of anyone, not like this.

“Never,” Kieran swore, pulling Vincent into a brief kiss, “not as long as I live.”

“Okay,” the blond said, lifting the android by the waist and carrying him to bed, “just wanted to make sure we were on the same page,” he continued bringing his lips to the android’s ear. He whispered suggestive obscenities, far too crude to be written.

It was like a fire was lit under the android, and his skin prickled wherever the blond touch, “Wait, Vincent,” the blond looked confused as Kieran said it, already half-hard against him, “I have to work tomorrow.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Vincent asked, but paused just to be sure.

“Obviously,” Kieran groaned, pulling Vincent against him as they continued to reawaken their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY!!!!!! Both couples are back together again, and we can finally call it a wrap on the pain and the suffering and the bullshit. Just fluff 'n smut from now on...mostly fluff.


	16. Glorified Paper-Pushers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey hey, heyyyyyyy, TT~TT, we're almost done... damn. But it's also a good thing!!!
> 
> {TT~TT}
> 
>  
> 
> Either way, I'll stop with the hysterics and give you a slight NSFW warning. It was gonna be a lot stronger but I held back (it is rated M for Mature after all). 
> 
> Mistakes are mine and so are these damn dysfunctional characters (in spirit of course)

When Gavin first joined the force, he was a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed optimist. Becoming a police officer had never been his plan, but after getting his degree in a field overrun by androids, he figured pursuing a career wouldn’t end well for his bank account. So, after tossing his Master’s in Education into the precipice of his mom’s desk, he joined the academy. Detroit hadn’t been his first choice either, there were a lot of old memories in the city. But, again, it was the most economical option.

In the first few weeks Gavin been stabbed in the kidney, a bullet had grazed his right shoulder, and he had a homeless man puke on his shoes when he’d asked for a permit.

The lustre of his new job dulled but never dissipated. Even now, as he had his head on Ace’s lap, scrolling through the DPD tablet and double-checking all his reports for their yearly audit. 90% of his job was writing things down, so technically his degree hadn’t been a total waste.

“Aren’t you two adorable,” Hank said as he stopped by their desk. The android had his eyes closed as he stroked the detective’s hair, checking his own reports and correcting the errors. He paused to look at the lieutenant, unsure if he should retort.

“Stuff it, Hank,” Gavin said, never missing a beat. They’d been at this for the last four hours of their shift, and they were only half-way done. Even with the aid of his super-computer boyfriend, the detective feared it’d be one of those stay-behind nights.

“Right back atcha’,” the lieutenant returned with a wink. Gavin flipped him off, and Hank laughed, retreating to his station to complete his own paperwork.

It was during moments like these that Gavin couldn’t see himself doing anything else. He’d fallen in love with the job, even through the pain and sorrow he’d endured, there was just something about it that kept him coming back. He’d do it forever if he could or until he won the lottery.

With a final swipe, Gavin signed his name at the end of the report, stretching his limbs to wake himself enough to get up. “Now what?” Gavin asked, looking at the android.

“We sleep,” Ace said, stifling a yawn.

“Cute,” the detective said, ruffling the android’s hair. He couldn’t agree more though, as the thought of closing his eyes made him happier with each passing second.

When they reached the apartment, Gavin was the first to collapse, burying his face into the pillows of the couch and falling into a deep sleep. Ace didn’t dare move him, knowing from experience that a cranky Gavin wasn’t a fun Gavin. Besides, the android was tired too, having used 95% of his mental capacity to go through each report three times over. He fell asleep on the opposite couch, not waking until he returned to an optimal level.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked, looking down at the wandering hands of his partner. On day two of their paper-pushing, they were tasked with checking off the physical copies in the basement. Since Gavin hated bumping into people, he reserved his spot after their shift ended, working diligently to get everything done so he could sleep.

Ace had other plans.

“We’re alone,” the android whispered pulling the detective closer and laying his chin in the crook of his neck. His fingers flexed on the detective’s hip, one hand going as far as to snake its way beneath Gavin’s shirt, pressing delicately on his abdomen.

“We’re also at work,” Gavin reminded, pointing out the semi-privacy of the giant file organizers.

“I can see that,” Ace responded as his lips ghosted over the detective’s neck, each exhale sending warm shivers down Gavin’s spine.

“Stop,” Gavin said, though the meekness of his tone had the android decidedly _not_ stopping. “I’m serious, there are cameras in here,” he continued, clearing his throat.

“There,” Ace said after a second, “disabled.”

Gavin’s brows shot upwards. He regarded the android with a peculiar stare, half-convinced they’d replaced the Thirium in the fridge with an aphrodisiac. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, just to make sure they were both on the same cognitive plane.

Ace narrowed his eyes, hesitating. “I’m not sure,” he mumbled, looking embarrassed as he turned his head away, the LED going yellow.

“No, no, you’re up to something,” Gavin said, wagging his finger, “come on, spit it out.”

“Sometimes I forget we’re detectives,” Ace said, his tone dry. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, the literal gears in his head turning hard enough Gavin could almost hear them. “I may have been a bit premature about this,” Ace said, making it sound like an apology.

Gavin was beyond confused, putting back the file so he could turn to face his partner, still close enough that their chests touched. “Premature about what?” he asked, massaging the hard line on Ace’s forehead.

“Our anniversary,” the android replied, watching the exact moment Gavin’s face transformed from worried to flabbergasted.

“Our what?!”

“Our anniv—”

“I heard you the first time,” Gavin rushed, sealing the android’s lips with a finger, “it’s been a year already?” he asked, mostly to himself, as he tried to do the math in his head.

Ace nodded, cocking his head. He wasn’t sure why Gavin looked so panicked; from the research he’d conducted this was normally a time for physical celebration. Hence his forwardness earlier.

“Oh, fuck me,” Gavin moaned, rubbing his temples.

“I’d like to,” Ace said, bending low for a kiss. Gavin stopped him again with a quick turn of his head.

“No, I mean yes, but—the detective took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart as his body over-heated—these things take planning, a-and are special. First, we go to dinner or watch a movie, then we do something romantic, like exchange gifts, and _then_ we fuck,” Gavin relayed, playing with the android’s collar so he wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Seems like too much work,” Ace grumbled, “why can’t we skip to the good part?” he asked, looking genuinely upset.

“Since when did you become a sexual deviant?” Gavin huffed. He was flustered, not used to being put in such an awkward position.

“Am I being too obvious?” Ace asked, taking a small step back.

“Like a homosexual vegan,” Gavin said, patting his lover’s shoulder, “listen, let’s finish here, and then we can think about what to do later.”

“Fine,” Ace sighed, physically pained to pull away.

Gavin chuckled to hide his relief and returned to work. A question nagged at his psyche, however, and his curiosity was sparked enough that he asked it. “Why the 6th of April?”

Ace paused mid-page turn, he knew the reason, but now he wasn’t sure if it’d constitute as enough. “You acknowledged our relationship on that day,” he said, resuming to his task.

“Oh,” Gavin said as his heart filled with warmth and love. He didn’t peg the android for the sentimental type—who knew the detective’s words had such a hold on him?

They finished their work a few minutes ‘til midnight, far too late to think of anything elaborate, yet the day had passed without so much as a kiss. Gavin felt the guilt clawing at his soul, they could’ve done it, discreetly and quickly, but they could’ve.

The detective held a scowl on his face as they drove home, his fingers tightening in increments the more he bullied himself. It shouldn’t have been that hard, he shouldn’t have refused, how had he not known?

As they passed through the threshold of their apartment, Gavin brought the android into a chaste kiss, nearly tearing his clothes in his haste. “Wait, Gavin,” Ace said, stilling his hands, “what about dinner and the movie?”

“We don’t have time for that,” Gavin groused, sounding frustrated, “it’s already the seventh.” Did he look as dejected as he felt?

“It doesn’t have to be a hard and fast rule,” Ace reminded, lacing his fingers with the detective’s, “I never took into consideration what you may have wanted to do—that was selfish of me.”

“You have every right to be selfish,” Gavin protested with a pout, “I didn’t even know.”

“Then let’s make it today, so we’re not at odds,” Ace said, doing damage control.

“Changing it wouldn’t work,” Gavin grumbled, unpacifiable, “that day obviously meant something to you.”

“Every day with you means something to me—”

“Stop,” Gavin implored, “just tell me what a horrible boyfriend I am so I can feel better.”

“You want me to insult you, so you feel better?” Ace asked, perplexed by the request.

“That’s what I said, yes,” Gavin said, gearing himself up for the worst Ace had to offer.

“Okay,” Ace said, making a show of clearing his throat and pinching his face into a glower, “Gavin Jacob Reed, you are the absolute worst. How dare you not remember an arbitrary date I chose?”

“You’re terrible at this,” Gavin said, shaking his head. There was no convincing the android, he was far too kind. Everything Ace did since the accident was to placate the detective, Gavin didn’t realize how much he disliked it until now.

“Why do you want me to be mad?” Ace asked, the little tilt of his head demonstrating his confusion.

“Because I’m a terrible human being, and would deserve nothing less,” Gavin murmured with some semblance of self-deprecation.

“Though parts of your statement ring true,” Ace teased, pulling Gavin into a tight hug, “I’m unable to comply with your request.”

“Ace—”

“Hush, now it’s my turn to speak,” the android said, holding Gavin at arm’s length. He gave him a once-over, noting his tired eyes and day-old clothes. “Go take a shower and I’ll fix something light to eat.”

Gavin looked like he would protest but had enough discipline to keep his mouth shut and comply. A shower would do him well, it’d help clear his head and all the other demons bouncing around.

Each second that passed had his anticipation and trepidation beating in tandem. Gavin couldn’t focus on the positive of their anniversary without feeling like he wasn’t ready for the final step. He was acting as if they’ve never had sex before like Ace hadn’t shoved his entire tongue in his ass for ‘analysis’ (on multiple occasions).

Gavin closed his eyes against the rushing stream of water as anxiety and a deep-seated desire mixed to concoct a cocktail of tachycardia and a near panic attack.

It shouldn’t be that hard, yet here they were.

Gavin was too tired to think any longer on the subject and simply took a shower, trying to animate himself enough to face his biggest fear: commitment.

“Wow, Ace,” Gavin said, unamused by the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, “you shouldn’t have.” At least he cut it in fours. Gavin took a slice as he sat down, mulling over the sandwich like it was gourmet, doing anything not to look at the android.

“I did say light,” Ace reminded, sitting on the opposite chair, “it’s far too late for dinner anyway.”

“Or too early.”

“That too.”

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat alongside the bolus of food, trying to chew as slowly as humanly possible. Despite his best efforts, the sandwich disappeared, and he was stuck staring at an empty plate.

“Gavin—”

“Is it okay if we postpone what’s about to happen?” the detective asked, kicking himself for his cowardice.

“I was going to suggest we go to bed,” Ace said with a shrug, “but if you want to postpone sleeping, we can do that too.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Gavin muttered, hiding his alleviation behind his annoyance, “you knew what I meant.”

“Whatever could that be?” Ace teased, leading them to the bathroom where Gavin brushed his teeth and he changed into his night clothes. “Don’t you know we androids are very literal?”

“Now you’re just pissing me off,” Gavin mumbled through his toothbrush.

“We better go to bed then,” Ace said, ruffling the detective’s hair, “we wouldn’t wanna’ make you angry.”

“Fuck off.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Gavin had a peculiar quirk, once he fixated on something it was hard for him to stop. He knew it wasn’t unique to him, but it still felt isolating. It’d be easy if he could just bite the metaphorical bullet and confront the issue head-on, but part of the issue was sitting opposite him, finishing their report.

The detective felt like he’d collapse from physical and mental exhaustion, but he’d only asked for a postponement, not a cancellation. Tomorrow was their day off, and he wasn’t gonna’ squander the night on something as ridiculous as his fear. It’d never stopped him before, why was it being such a pain in the ass now?

So, with a thorough clean and a shot of encouragement (rum), he headed straight for his boyfriend, grabbed his hand and… and sat by him on the couch.

Yep, this was gonna’ be a long night.

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Ace asked, worried when the detective burst into hysterical tears. The sound coming out of his mouth seemed to be laughter, but it was distorted by the hiccups and occasional sobs.

“I want you,” Gavin began, his voice cracking like glass, “on me, in me, everywhere, but I can’t—he paused for a snivel—I can’t bring myself to take you,” he admitted, hoping his confession didn’t sever their relationship.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Ace promised, pressing a meaningful kiss to the detective’s cheeks, “I mean that,” he said it with so much emotion, Gavin was compelled to believe him.

“You keep saying that,” Gavin said, calming down, “but I don’t want that for either of us,” he continued, taking Ace’s hand and resting his head on it. “I want to be like we used to when I wasn’t afraid of you holding me—when it didn’t feel so fragile.”

“I’m not gonna’ force you into anything until you’re ready, Gavin,” the android reiterated for the millionth time.

“I’m not asking you to assault me, Ace, but maybe don’t stop when I tell you to,” Gavin suggested, knowing it sounded bad.

“Gavin, I’m not doing that,” Ace said, adamant.

“You’re too kind for your own damn good,” Gavin whined.

“Consent is important—”

“Don’t you think I know that—”

“It sounds like you’re saying it’s alright to—”

“I didn’t say it was okay—”

“Gavin—”

“Ace—”

They both jumped at the sound of a knock. It may have been their saving grace since the conversation was going nowhere but south. “Who is it?” Gavin asked unsure who would visit them so late at night.

“God,” the lieutenant said, with a tsk, “it’s Hank, open up.”

Gavin stood and opened the door, still surprised to see the older man on the other side. “This better be good,” the detective said, letting the lieutenant inside, “where’s Connor?”

“Home.” Hank obviously didn’t want to elaborate, but Gavin wasn’t good at caring about social cues.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Shove it up your ass, Reed,” Hank snapped, “I could hear you two from downstairs.”

Gavin tried to feign nonchalance, but the way he shifted his eyes was telling enough—he hadn’t meant for their argument to escalate, much less be heard from outside.

“Where’s your fucking alcohol?” Hank griped, rummaging through the fridge.

“Top left shelf,” Gavin replied, pointing at it, “ice is in the fridge.”

“Thanks,” Hank said, taking the bottle of rum and ignoring the rest.

“So, what are you doing here exactly?” Gavin asked, his eyebrows knitting into one.

“Your brother,” Hank began, pointing at Ace, “is a pain in my ass. ‘Hank, you drink too much’, ‘Hank, I’m busy’, and my personal favourite, ‘Hank, you drink too much.’”

“You said that one already,” Ace said.

“He likes to use that one a lot,” the lieutenant said, taking a swig of the rum. He made a face at the warm drink but swallowed—beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“And you’re here because?” Gavin interjected, “do we look like relationship experts to you?” he was visibly irate, Hank’s interruption putting a hold on whatever he was trying to uncover about himself.

“Wasn’t coming for advice,” Hank slurred, “was coming for more of this,” he continued, sloshing the rum around. He’d obviously run out of options if he came to _Gavin,_ out of all people, for consolation.

“Maybe you do drink too much,” Gavin noted, taking the bottle away, “I’m sure he’s just looking out for you, or whatever.”

“Why can’t he be more passive-aggressive about it, like any other romantic partner,” Hank complained, letting the detective lead him to the couch. He sat down opposite of them, holding his head as it split in two.

“Androids tend to be blunt,” Ace reminded, “and I highly doubt you’d appreciate anything else, especially from him.”

“You sound just like him,” Hank grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Would you rather I be dishonest?” Ace asked, pinning the lieutenant with a stare.

“No.”

“Point proven.”

“Alright, you two stop,” Gavin spoke up, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “want me to call Connor, you’re obviously in no condition to drive.”

“No, it’s fine—”

“Listen, Hank, you’re almost like a friend to me,” Gavin said, drawing a half-smile from the older man, “so I can’t, in good conscience, let you leave until you’ve sobered up or Connor comes and gets you,” he concluded, giving Hank an ultimatum.

“Then I guess I’ll stay,” the lieutenant said.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t pick that one,” the detective grumbled as he turned on the television, drowning the silence with the sound of reruns. Gavin didn’t notice he’d drifted off until he woke again, Ace’s soft fingers combing through his hair.

“How’s he been?” Hank asked after he heard the detective soft snores.

“Better,” Ace admitted, his tone fond, “it’s not the same, but we’re getting there.”

“I’m still so sorry about what happened,” Hank began, sounding regretful, “if we would’ve made it there just a little earlier—”

“Please don’t blame yourself, Hank,” Ace said, minding how much he raised his voice so he wouldn’t wake Gavin, “what happened, happened, it’s best if we move on.”

“Yeah,” Hank agreed, nodding, “of course.”

The silence fell again like a blanket, the laugh-track of whatever late-night show filling the blank spaces. Hank’s face was pensive, every moment getting him closer to sober. He’d left the house with the intention of getting shit-faced but didn’t have the heart to go through with it. Why he chose Gavin as his first go-to was still a mystery.

“Connor is the best of us,” Ace said after a moment of thought, “and he’s crazy about you,” he continued, still trying to scrub those memories he’d acquired during their forced interface. “I do understand we can be overbearing. Some of your human habits still confuse us, but we’ll learn eventually,” Ace said, looking at the future with some hope.

“They confuse me too, to be honest,” Hank said, rubbing his neck as a blush crept up his cheeks, “you really think he’s crazy about me?” he sounded unsure, even after all him and Connor had been through.

“Immensely.”

“You just had to make me feel bad, didn’t ya’?” the lieutenant teased, shaking his head, his overgrown locks swaying with it.

“I’m just pointing out the obvious, Lieutenant,” Ace said, shrugging.

“As much as it annoys me, I also appreciate it,” Hank said, lifting himself, his limbs popping with the activity, “thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Hank,” Ace said, with an encouraging smile.

“Take care of him, yeah?” the lieutenant said, pointing to the snoozing detective, “he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s our pain in the ass.”

Ace’s smile grew into a grin, his teeth showing with how wide it got. “Of course,” he said, meaning it.

“See ya’ around.”

“Goodnight, Hank.”

Gavin was sure he dreamt half of the conversation, still clinging to a bit of sleep as the room grew quiet again. Ace’s fingers were heavenly against his scalp, he almost regretted drifting off.

* * *

When Gavin woke, it was by tossing and turning. He was fighting with himself to remain asleep. He’d worked too damn hard and was too damn tired to be in such a state. He gave up with a huff, looking at the ceiling with disdain.

“Everything alright?” Ace asked, his voice close to Gavin’s ear.

“Stop asking me that, please,” Gavin said, his tone bordering on a whine, “I’m fine, everything’s fine.” His heart was kicking up a fuss again.

“In my honest opinion, I don’t feel that it is,” Ace said, pulling away, “that’s why I ask.”

“Don’t leave me,” Gavin said, feeling pathetic, “please?”

“Why would I?” Ace’s offence was plain as day.

“I can’t expect you to be Mr. Celibate forever,” Gavin admitted, “even you have urges.”

“For you, yes,” Ace said, his tone slightly unrestrained, “but I can wait, for as long as you need—I’m not sure how much clearer I can say that.”

Gavin held his breath, feeling the need to breathe build slowly then cascade into a gasp. He repeated this until his heart was under control, beating silently against his chest instead of the Warhammer it liked to become.

“What would you like to do, and don’t say ‘whatever you want, Gavin’, I need to hear what _you_ want,” the detective said, keeping himself open for suggestions. Maybe if there were some definitions to his goals, they wouldn’t seem so insurmountable.

Ace thought about it, the physical representation of his thoughts spinning in a slow circle. “I want to make love you,” he finally said.

“How vanilla,” Gavin tsk’d, “what else?”

“You’re serious?” Ace asked, shooting Gavin a look.

“Like a heart attack,” the detective replied with a decisive nod, “come on, what else do you wanna’ do to me?” he asked, turning so he was facing the android.

Ace narrowed his eyes but accepted the challenge regardless. “I want to make sure you can’t walk straight for a few days,” he began, hoping it hadn’t been too much. Gavin looked impressed, giving Ace the courage to continue. “I want to leave little marks, so people know what happened last night.” He didn’t break eye contact as he said it, the intensity built between them as Ace thought of what else he wanted.

“I’d be remised if I didn’t say how much I’d enjoy having you in my mouth, any part of you really,” the android noted how Gavin’s blush covered his whole face now, but he refused to look away, so Ace continued, “I’d like you to fuck me as well, but I know you’re not privy to that, so I won’t ask.” Ace waited to see if Gavin would stop him, or say something, but he looked invested in what Ace wanted, and was giving him the time to say it. “I’d like having a go at it in the basement of the precinct, after our shift of course,” Gavin shared a smile with Ace, considering it. The android took Gavin’s hand, kissing each knuckle as he finished, “I want you, Gavin, whole or piecemeal, I don’t care,” he said as sincerely as he could manage, “as long as we’re together, that’s all I want.”

Gavin felt his eyes water, but he refused to let anything fall. He didn’t want to ruin this moment with tears, Ace would have probably misunderstood. “You’re a kinky motherfucker, you know that?” Gavin said, reciprocating Ace’s kisses.

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” Ace said, his mechanical heart jumping past his throat and into his mouth.

“Well, I forgot to mention that this was a show-and-tell,” Gavin said, trying to be clever, even as his stomach rumbled with the hornet’s nest he must have swallowed a minute ago, “and since you’ve finished telling, how about you start showing?”

“Are you sure?” Ace asked, poised to continue but wavered, nonetheless.

“I’m sure,” Gavin said, still unsure.

“Gavin, I don’t—”

“I’m _sure_ ,” the detective said again, a little less unsure.

“Gavi—”

“Now who’s hesitating? Come on, Ace, I want you to make love to me,” Gavin said, opening his arms wide so the android would crawl into the space and never leave, “then I want you to fuck me, then maybe we’ll see about me fucking you,” he continued, pressing a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

“Are you sure?” Ace asked again, despite the fact Gavin had his limbs wrapped around him like a constrictor, the lack of space leaving nothing to the imagination.

“I’m sure.” He was sure.

Ace didn’t need any more convincing, diving straight for a kiss, feeling odd for crying in such a moment—but he couldn’t help it, this had been exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my fuCkInG goooooooood, Fucking finally, i SWEAR to jEsus, UUUUUUUGHHHHH. Fucking finallyyyyyyyy TT~TT. 
> 
>  
> 
> Either way, yes, I did go back and double-triple check the date was correct. Yes, it might still be wrong, yes I know it doesn't really matter.


	17. The end of a story is just the author getting tired of writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not actually the end yet, but we are close. (I wanna get to 20 chapters to make it nice and even, but knowing me I'll stay on brand and make it 19)
> 
> Also a trigger warning for mentions of suicide.

Then Gavin was reminded of the times his job was just as action packed as the movies made it seem. Even more so when you added an android to the mix. Foot chases always whooped Gavin’s ass—yet another reason he needed to hit the gym more often. Today was no exception, as the detective and the android tracked down a runaway thief.

It wouldn’t have been too much of a bother if the burglar wasn’t jumping across rooftops like a wannabe stuntman. Gavin nearly dislocated his knee trying to replicate the jump. “ _Phuck_!” he yelled, clutching the joint.

Ace whirled around—his hesitation imperceptible as he back-tracked towards the detective. “Are you alright?” he asked, extending a hand.

Gavin took it, using the support to walk a few feet as his limbs readjusted. “I’m fine, don’t worry,” he said, dusting himself off, “I’m gonna’ take a little break—you try and catch up to him,” the detective continued, dismissing the android. Ace looked like he wanted to protest but complied with the order, doing a one-eighty and chased after the thief.

Gavin sighed, turning his gaze to the sky as he tried to keep his lungs from collapsing. He should keep moving, he was Ace’s partner after all, if anything happened to the android Gavin would never forgive himself. He was still trying to shake off the ghost of his previous death.

With a bit of encouragement, he restarted his trek, guesstimating the android’s approximate location. It took him fifteen minutes to spot them and another ten to be within shouting distance.

Within a minute, Ace had tackled the thief, firmly yet carefully pushed his head into the pavement, and held his arms to his back. The shoplifter was wriggling, kicking his legs, and bucking like a bull, doing anything in his power to dislodge the android. His shouts were muffled by the ground, so his expletives were easy to ignore.

Gavin flashed his badge to the thief before he met his eyes, giving him the hardest stare in his repertoire. “Didn’t your mother teach you stealing was bad?” the detective asked, looking at the kid—he couldn’t have been older than sixteen. His dark skin was scraped around his cheek and chin, where they’d contacted the floor after Ace’s tackle.

The stolen object had skipped and bounced a few feet away, thankfully unharmed. Gavin picked it up and wiped it down, pocketing the seemingly innocuous item in an evidence bag.

“I don’t have a mom,” the kid mumbled, spitting at the detective’s feet.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gavin said, sounding honest, “but that’s no excuse.”

“Fuck off,” the kid growled, baring his teeth through a snarl. There was something familiar about him, the detective couldn’t quite place it.

“What’s your name?” Gavin asked, ignoring the irritated teen.

“What’s it to ya’?” the teen retorted, trying again to wiggle out of the android’s grip.

“Well, if I’m gonna’ perform an arrest, I’d like it to be formal,” Gavin said, “can’t just write ‘dumb kid’,” he continued, challenging the thief.

“Davin,” the teen grumbled with a resigned sigh, “Davin Smith.”

“Was that so hard?” Gavin asked, slightly amused, “I’m Detective Reed and the man above you is Detective Ace, you’ll be riding with us for a little bit.”

“Fucking pigs,” Davin forced through his clenched jaw.

“Oink, oink,” Gavin replied, unfazed by the insult. It was one in a million he’d endured over the last ten years. “If you behave, we might go out for dessert later.”

Davin looked confused, his brows crinkling as he stood, Ace’s grip on his wrist more compelling than any handcuffs. “Aren’t you gonna’ read me my rights?” he asked.

“You’re eager,” Gavin said with a shrug, “haven’t arrested you yet, so there’s no need,” he answered. The kid looked frustrated, but the fight had left him, so he walked wherever they led him.

“Why ibuprofen?” Gavin asked, continuing his thought before the adolescent could answer, “I mean, out of all the things in the store, why medicine? It’s not like you can get high off a few tabs.”

Davin remained silent, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. He jumped when he heard the android speak, tensing when the robot replied for him. “He’s allergic.”

“Allergic?” Gavin repeated, looking at the teen, his face pinched in consternation, “did you know you were allergic?”

Davin’s teeth ached with how hard they clenched, yet he refused to open his mouth and speak, to reply in the affirmative and add another reason to be taken into custody.

“Listen, kid, if you don’t give me something to work with, I’m just gonna’ start making shit up,” Gavin said, only half-serious.

Silence.

“That’s alright,” the detective sighed, “we’ll figure it out later.”

As they located the car, Gavin filled the air with empty chatter, commenting on anything and everything that caught his eye. When it was time to get the kid into the backseat, Gavin held off on putting him in handcuffs, giving him a good pat-down instead. The detective confiscated a pocket-knife and a wallet, nothing otherworldly but he was glad he’d checked. Davin let himself be guided into the seat without protest, looking apathetic to his current fate.

The detective took the driver’s seat, unhurried to reach the precinct. “Why did you run?” Gavin asked, noting how the kid had been nimble and spry, almost out-running a top-of-the-line android.

“I didn’t wanna’ be shot,” Davin answered, stuffing his arms into his pockets.

“See, that’s exactly _how_ you get shot, Davin,” Gavin reminded, though he couldn’t blame the kid for fleeing, “any other allergies I should know of?”

“No.”

Gavin double-checked with Ace, relaxing when he nodded. It didn’t happen often, but when children committed small crimes, Gavin took mercy on them. He figured being in the back of a cop car was scary enough. Some were harder to crack than others, and a few could never be changed. It was up to his discretion after all, and Gavin was a firm believer in talking before scarring them.

“Do you live with anyone?” Gavin asked as he drove, keeping his attention split between the teen and the road.

“My dad,” Davin mumbled, crossing his arms, “and my sister.”

“Does he know where you are?” Gavin continued, putting the car on autopilot. He turned his seat around, taking a closer look at the teen. His clothes were old but clean, his shoes worn-down and fraying at the edges, but they fit. Gavin couldn’t tell if he was malnourished, his oversized hoodie hid his body from sight, but the little he could see of his face didn’t set off any bells.

“If he cared, I wouldn’t be here,” Davin replied, squirming under the detective’s stare.

“Do you want to elaborate on that?” Gavin asked with a frown.

Davin chewed his lip, bounced his leg, and looked out the window before he replied, “Not really.”

“Then who should I contact?” Gavin asked, picking up on the unspoken cues.

“My sister,” the teen said, leaning on his hand as he watched the sky. It was a cloudy day in Detroit, the heavens threatening rain that never came.

“Does she have a name or a number?” Gavin asked, slightly frustrated at the kid’s clipped answers.

Davin fell silent again—he seemed to be doing it on purpose.

“Ace?” Gavin asked, turning to his reliable partner.

“I’m speaking to her right now,” the android said, “she’s his younger sister, by the way, she won’t be able to do much.”

“We’ll figure that out too,” Gavin sighed, rubbing his temples.

As the morning progressed to evening, their tag-along hadn’t so much as breathed a complaint. If Gavin wasn’t paying attention, he’d almost forget Davin was there. He was still unsure what to do with the kid, an arrest seemed too drastic, but he couldn’t just leave him to his own devices.

Gavin took a quick peek in the back seat, his hardened gaze softening when he saw the sleeping kid. “What do you think we should do?” Gavin asked Ace, keeping his eyes fixed on the rear-view mirror.

“It’s up to you, Detective,” the android answered, leaving the decision in Gavin’s hands. He’s never arrested a minor before, and prior to today he wouldn’t have had any qualms doing so, but Gavin’s vacillating gave him pause.

“I’m afraid to imagine what he was gonna’ do with those pills,” Gavin whispered, looking at the evidence bag, “how allergic is he?”

“Two recorded cases of anaphylaxis,” Ace retold, “once when he was eight and another at eleven.” He’d looked through the child’s history before, noting his age, height, and weight. He had two deceased relatives and his father had a criminal history. Davin’s school records were average, but he excelled in physical education. The android figured this was a classic case of failed parenting.

“Fuck,” the detective murmured, rubbing a hand down his face. The kid didn’t need arresting, he needed counselling. A loud grumble interrupted his thoughts, Gavin looked down to his own stomach to verify it’d been the source of the sound. “I guess I’m hungry,” he said when it happened again.

Ace shook his head, fondness radiating from his smile like a furnace. Gavin rubbed his cheeks to clear the blush, turning once more to the teen. “Davin, wake up,” he said, shaking the kid from his slumber, “what do you wanna’ eat?”

“Sushi,” the teen garbled, half-dreaming.

“Sushi?” Gavin repeated, raising a brow, “you’ve got expensive tastes, kid,” the detective said, searching for the nearest restaurant.

They had to jostle the kid awake when they reached their destination. Davin startled, going into a defensive position, lifting his arms to protect his face. “Easy,” the detective said, holding up his hands, “not gonna’ hurt ya’, just wanted to let you know we’re here.”

“Where?” Davin snapped—the building didn’t look like a police station to him.

“You said you wanted sushi,” Gavin reminded, “so we’re getting sushi.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Davin accused, suspicion making his shoulders tense and his hands tremble.

“Trying to break your stereotype,” Gavin said with a shrug, “we may be pigs, but we’re not all swine.”

Davin looked pissed, his arms crossing tightly over his chest as the detective chuckled for them both. The teen refused to get out of the car, even when Gavin joked about using deadly force.

“Listen, kid,” Gavin sighed, his patience wearing thin, “I know we’re both hungry and tired, so if you could do us all a favour and exit vehicle,” the detective continued, gesturing to the sidewalk.

Davin looked at the ornate building, the promise of food compelling him to drag his feet out of the car. The smell hit him before he could change his mind, making his mouth water like a leaky faucet.

“Table for three, please,” Gavin said after the waitress greeted them. She was an android, though the detective could only tell due to her familiar face. He’d gotten better at ignoring his old prejudices, acknowledging their existence but working hard to rewire them into positive thoughts. He hoped this small kindness would do the same for Davin.

They sat in a booth, Gavin and Ace placing themselves on either side of the teen. Davin didn’t look happy about it, but he also didn’t complain.

Progress.

“Damn,” Gavin swore, looking at the large menu. Realistically, what he could eat was sequestered to one page, but it was still extensive and so was the price-tag. He tried to overlook the ache in his wallet and turned a cheery smile to Davin, “Order whatever you want,” he said, “my only rule is that you’ve got to eat it all.”

Davin nodded, squinting at the print, the foreign words mixing with the English ones as he tried to make sense of it all. Ace noticed how the teen struggled and took mercy on his eyesight. “I could translate if you’d like,” he offered, opening his own menu—the waitress hadn’t discriminated.

“I’m good,” Davin grumbled, burying his face in the menu so he didn’t have to look at the android.

Gavin chuckled—yep, spittin’ image. “What does it say, Ace,” the detective said, winking at his boyfriend, “I left my reading glasses at home.”

The android shared a secret look, going back to the menu and dictating all the choices. “Anything sound good?” he asked once finished.

“I still don’t know what I want,” Gavin said, feeling overwhelmed, “repeat that last section again?”

Ace did, omitting the Japanese. “Better?”

“Much,” the detective said, making a decision, “thanks, babe.”

That caught Davin’s attention, he peeked over the rim of the menu, his eyes darting from Gavin to Ace and back again. The android caught him staring and asked, “Are you ready to order?”

“I guess,” Davin murmured, burying his head in his hoodie.

Gavin snickered again, somewhat tickled by the interaction. In the normalcy of the restaurant, he nearly forgot he was supposed to take the kid into custody. He didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere by reminding them, so he kept quiet throughout their meal. He occupied his time by exchanging small pieces of food with the android, pretending this was an ordinary outing.

“Gavin, you know I don’t eat, right?” Ace said after swallowing another unnecessary bite.

“Hush—it’s freaking delicious and I have to share it with somebody,” the detective said, waving away the android’s protests, “next time you go to CyberLife, tell them to install a food module.”

“That’s not how that works,” Ace said through an unamused bite. All he was doing was analyzing the food, it brought him no pleasure, the only reason he allowed it was because Gavin insisted.

“Your name’s Gavin?” Davin asked, reaching an uncomfortable fullness he hadn’t felt in years. He’d never had sushi before—now he understood the hype. He’d been trying to blend into the seat-cushions, keeping quiet as the detective duo played with their food. It was odd, to say the least, Davin hadn’t expected his day to evolve into this.

“Mm-hmm,” the detective hummed, savouring his last bite, “Gavin Reed, at your service.”

“And you’re a human dating an android?” Davin continued, lowering his eyes so they didn’t see his embarrassment.

“That’s a bit personal, don’t you think?” the detective retorted. His initial reaction was to bristle, but he gave the kid the benefit of the doubt—maybe he was just curious. “I am,” he admitted after some consideration.

“And people are okay with that?” Davin asked.

Again, Gavin tried hard not to get defensive. He’d spent too much of his early life caring about what others thought of him, he wasn’t gonna’ spend the rest of his life doing the same. “As long as you’re not hurting anyone, it shouldn’t matter what people think,” Gavin said, imparting some words of wisdom on the child. “Would you like dessert?” the detective asked, switching gears.

“Sure,” Davin said, keeping himself from asking another intrusive question.

They ordered mochi ice-cream, they even had a Thirium flavour, so Ace wasn’t left out. With full bellies and a lighter bank-account, they returned to the car, reality hitting them in the face like the crisp night wind.

Once inside, Gavin put the car on autopilot towards the precinct, taking the backroad so he had more time to talk. “I’m gonna’ be honest, Davin, the reason I haven’t arrested you yet is because ibuprofen is not worth a night in jail,” the detective began, shaking the bottle, “now I need the truth from you, and no avoiding the question or you’ll be forcing my hand,” Gavin said, pinning the kid with a pointed stare. “What were you gonna’ do with those pills?” he asked, keeping quiet so Davin could speak his mind.

“I’m allergic, right?” Davin said, playing with the hem of his sleeves, “I was gonna’ take them.”

“How come?” Gavin pushed.

Davin’s tears fell hot and fast, never once had anyone put so much effort into asking why. His sister had tried, but she was too impatient to wait, to hear him out. Or maybe too young, he didn’t know. “Please don’t make me say it,” Davin implored, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“I need to hear it,” Gavin said, stern but sympathetic, “and I think you do too.”

“I wanted to…” Davin trailed off, shaking his head, “I didn’t want…I—”

“That’s okay,” Ace interrupted, taking over the conversation, “don’t force yourself.”

Davin visibly relaxed, his trembling fists opened, leaving semi-lunar marks on his palms. “Thank you,” he said, his voice thick with the tears he’d yet to shed.

Gavin felt a sliver of guilt run through his conscience, maybe getting the kid to admit he was suicidal had been a bit hasty. He wasn’t his therapist after all. “I’m sorry,” the detective apologized, “didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He looked at Ace, grateful for his partner.

“It’s okay,” Davin said after he’d calmed down, he took a deep breath, feeling better, “where are you taking me now?”

“Where would you like to go?” the detective asked, stopping the automatic route. The precinct seemed a bit intimidating now that he was thinking about it. “If you say another restaurant, I’m kicking you out of my car,” he joshed, flashing a half-smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m too full for that,” Davin said. He paused, thinking about the many places he’d like to go, but having access to none of them. “I’d like to go home,” he concluded.

“Where’s home?” Gavin asked, his hand poised to input the address.

“Definitely not with my dad, but I guess that’s where I gotta’ go,” Davin sighed, giving him the location.

“Hate to break it to you kid, but it gets worse before it gets better,” Gavin said with a wry smile, “then it gets bad again—that’s life, you just gotta’ play with the cards it’s dealt ya’ or make your own deck.”

Ace looked impressed, and not just because Gavin used a card analogy). He’d met the man when he’d been a bitter and spiteful prick. Gavin still had his moments—they both did—but hearing him speak truthfully about life had Ace looking forward to their future.

“Will I ever get an Ace?” the teen asked, his eyes shifting tellingly to the android.

“Maybe,” Gavin shrugged, “but this one’s mine,” he rushed, lacing his fingers with Ace’s.

The rest of the ride was silent, the steady hum of the street wheels lulling Davin back to sleep. Gavin nearly fell asleep too, had it not been for his responsibility as a detective, he might’ve.

The first thing Gavin noted when they arrived at the house was its state of disarray. It was in shambles, the holes in the roof old and moulding, the lawn overgrown with a myriad of rusty nuts and bolts. It was no place to live, much less call home. Gavin had warred with a feeling like this before, the feeling of wanting to protect and rescue everyone from their misfortune, but he couldn’t save them all. He could, however, refer them to social services.

The detective opened the door and let the teen exit. You could sense his displeasure in the way he held himself, his body tilted to bolt the other way, but these were his cards. “Hey, Davin, take your stuff,” Gavin said, handing him his wallet and hesitating with the knife, “careful with this, it’s sharp,” he said, holding onto the switchblade for a second longer than necessary. Gavin hoped he wasn’t ignoring a huge clue—he didn’t want to read a report tomorrow morning that he could have prevented.

“I know,” Davin said with a nod, “thank you.”

“No problem, it’s my job,” Gavin said, “I’ll be sending someone to your house tomorrow to help you find some resources, I need you to promise me you’ll use them,” he continued, his tone serious. He had a worried look in his eyes, feeling more like a parent in that moment than he ever had in his entire career.

“I will,” Davin whispered, looking away.

“Promise me,” the detective asked again.

“I promise,” Davin said, low enough the wind carried it away.

“Good,” Gavin said with a sigh, “I’ll be checking in on you, so don’t think I’ve forgotten that pig comment,” the detective teased with a playful shove.

“Oink, oink,” Davin retorted.

The trio walked to the door, Gavin taking the lead as Ace stayed behind to communicate his own sage advice. “Here’s your first card,” he said, handing Davin an Ace of Spades—the holographic kind, “do with it what you will.”

Davin was speechless as he looked at the android with reverence, idolizing him at that moment. Unfortunately, the door to his home opened and he was trampled with reality.

A man in his mid 50’s met them, falling over his two feet in his drunkenness. It took him a second to acknowledge the police badge and his son behind the detectives. “What the fuck did you do?” he asked, his anger quick and unstable. The only reason he didn’t lunge at Davin was due to the cops.

“Nothing,” Gavin intervened, stepping in front of the kid, obscuring him from view. “we were just taking him home, he’d gotten lost,” the detective fabricated, giving Davin an out.

“Lost? I spend so much god-damn money on that phone of yours and you get fucking _lost_ ,” the man slurred, “get your ass inside, I don’t wanna’ hear a peep from you,” he ordered, opening the door enough for the detectives to see just how poorly the teen lived.

“Yessir,” Davin mumbled, ducking his head and rushing inside.

“Is that all officers?” the man asked, saying the title like a slur.

“Yes, but—”

“Goodnight,” the father interrupted, slamming the door in their face. Gavin had to physically restrain himself (correction: Ace had to hold him back) from kicking down the door and incarcerating the drunkard on principle alone.

The detective had a scowl etched on his face on the ride to the precinct, it only budged when he placed a call for social services, urging them to get there as early as they could tomorrow. It was out of his hands at that point, he just hoped he’d done enough today. He took the ibuprofen and tossed it in his locker, thinking he could use it for a particularly sore day. He clocked out before they got another call, trying to cool his irritated heart as they drove home.

“You did well today,” Ace said, taking the detective’s hand and kissing the back of it, “better than I could’ve.”

“You’re lying,” Gavin said, reciprocating the gesture, “I nearly gave the kid a panic-attack—thanks for stopping me.”

“That’s why we’re partners,” Ace said, meaning it in every sense of the word, “we complement each other.”

“You sure it’s not because of my amazing ass?” Gavin asked with an impish wink. He was already feeling better, letting the day flow through his pores and into the night sky.

“That too,” Ace said. Hey, he wasn’t about to lie.

Gavin laughed, not expecting the frank reply. They reached their home with time to spare, the rushing to the door for pets as they passed through the threshold.

By the time they settled for bed, Gavin’s conclusion was front-and-center in his mind. “I think I want kids,” he said, looking at the ceiling like it confounded him, “is that strange?”

“Not necessarily,” Ace said, “human biology dictates that you have certain evolutionary urges to pass on seed, to usher in the next generation,” he explained, ticking a list.

“Please don’t say it like that,” Gavin groaned, “it’s like seventh-grade bio all over again.”

“When a daddy and mommy love each other very much—”

“Shut up,” Gavin said, slapping Ace’s shoulder, “I don’t need a sex-ed lesson either,” he reminded, still tender from last night.

“I’m just saying, Gavin, that’s it’s natural for you to want children,” Ace said, placing a kiss on the detective’s forehead, “human,” he whispered as an aside.

“Do _you_ want children?” Gavin asked, “and I don’t mean biologically, like, do you want to start a family together?” Well, this was getting serious.

“You mean Colin, Conan, Samantha, and Cinder aren’t children enough?” Ace teased, never having considered the idea of raising a child (human or android) with Gavin. It sounded like a dream and a nightmare.

Gavin chuckled but he sobered after some thought, holding Ace’s face close so he could really look at him. “You know what I mean, would you like to, it wouldn’t have to be now, we’d have to move, and think of names, and I’d have to be surprised when we do the gender-reveal party, even though we’re definitely getting a little girl first and…” Gavin trailed off, his cheeks boiling, “I’m getting ahead of myself,” he said, self-conscious.

Ace nuzzled his chin on the detective’s chest, getting the perfect angle to stare into his bashful eyes. They were so bright with newfound purpose Gavin didn’t realize existed yet. “We’d have to get married first,” the android said, unsure how the detective would perceive the statement. It was just a second ago they were joking about their cats being children. Maybe they were moving too fast.

“Yes, of course, we would,” Gavin said, squeaking like a mouse, “and then we’d adopt a kid.”

“Of course,” Ace said, the twist in his heart acute as relief ran through his veins.

“I love you,” Gavin said, the words exploding out him like a firework, “I love you,” he said again, yanking the android into a kiss.

“I love you too,” Ace said, employing the same intensity, reciprocating the kiss with all his might.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to reach a crescendo and their corporeal needs to overpower their physiological ones like sleep, and air.

Gavin was the first to strip, nearly combusting from the skin-to-skin contact. Ace wasn’t far behind, knowing this wasn’t one of those take-it-slow nights. They had the rest of time to do that, now they were both responding to something older and more primal than themselves.

Which was fine, there was nothing wrong with listening to your biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it was corny to call Gavin's spittin' image, Davin, but I'm nothing if not corny.  
> These last few chapters are just me making up for all the pain and misery I've caused ya'll. Which is fine, I love fluff.


	18. SNAFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation Normal; All Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't start the fire...

“And tell me again why I should reinstate your motorcycle privileges?” Captain Fowler asked looking like he’d rather set the building on fire than let Gavin get what he wanted.

“Because they’re faster,” the detective replied, rubbing his neck. He knew the answer wouldn’t suffice, but he wasn’t about to admit the real reason.

“Uh-huh,” Captain Fowler looked unconvinced.

“Listen, sir,” Gavin began, feeling naked under the man’s scrutinizing gaze, “everyone else in the precinct has access to the motorcycles. What if we’re in an emergency and I need to get somewhere quick?” Gavin implored.

The Captain rolled his eyes, “Emergencies don’t count, Reed, you know that,” he said as if he were educating a child.

“Then why should it count normally?” The detective hated how whiny he sounded, yet he couldn’t bring himself to dampen his pout.

“Because you did something dangerous and needed to be reprimanded,” the captain continued. Gavin was burning his patience at both ends of the candle. “I don’t see what’s so hard to understand about that.”

“Captain—”

“Detective, please control your attitude,” Captain Fowler interrupted, taking a deep breath, “or I’ll ask you to excuse yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Gavin mumbled, clearing his throat, “is there any other remedial activity I can perform in place of this indefinite punishment?”

Gavin’s uncharacteristic grovelling had Fowler intrigued. “What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Gavin said, throwing up his arms, “that’s why I’m asking you,” he grumbled, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Fine, you wanna’ ride the motorcycles that bad, how ‘bout you wash them for a week?” the Captain proposed, at his wits end with the detective.

“I can’t leave my job for a week!” Gavin said, bringing up a good point.

The captain sighed, massaging his forehead against the headache with Gavin’s face on it. “Fine, you can do it for a day,” he said, giving up without much persuasion. Gavin looked ready to celebrate; his countenance too cheerful. He was about to say his thanks when the captain continued, his grin far too wicked to be unplanned, “but you have to wear Costume 313.”

The detective paused, forgetting what that looked like. It’d been a while since he had to play pretend. “Alright, whatever,” Gavin shrugged, ready to exit the office.

“And it has to be documented so I know you did it,” the captain added.

“Anything else?” Gavin asked, irked. The man seemed to have an endless supply of amendments to his request.

“Nope,” the captain dismissed, chuckling to himself, “have fun.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, making sure he was out of the man’s line of sight when he did it. He wasn’t keen on spending one of his days in the sweltering heat of early May, but if it meant showing off his boyfriend on their shiny new toy, then so be it.

Just remembering the reason _why_ he wanted a motorcycle had him itching to get started. Kieran had rolled up to their apartment with Vincent hanging on his hip and a bottle of champagne in the other—he’d looked _cool_ , okay. Can’t blame a guy for wanting the same.

He’d been happy for the android, ecstatic, but now he coveted that motorcycle—like a child at another’s birthday-party.

“You’re thinking hard about something,” Ace said, pushing a cup of coffee his way, “all good things, I hope?”

Gavin spent a second on his answer, knowing he’d sound as petulant as he felt if he said anything about his plan. “Yeah, just the same old,” he replied instead.

“That’s entirely too vague,” Ace said, looking suspicious, “what were you doing in Captain Fowler’s office?”

“A girl’s gotta’ have _some_ secrets,” Gavin said as he winked, taking a sip of his drink, “you’ll find out soon enough.”

Ace squinted at the detective but let the subject drop, knowing if it’d been important, Gavin would have said something.

They settled into their respective workstations, answering emails, forwarding calls, and keeping busy. The sudden thud on Gavin’s desk had him looking up into Connor’s brown eyes, set into a serious face. “Can I help you?” the detective asked, miffed from the startle.

“Does this look familiar to you?” the corporal asked, pushing the tablet in Gavin’s direction. The report corrected itself as the detective picked it up, his brows knitting together when he read the details.

“That’s the guy that shocked me,” Gavin said, the reminder sending a jolt through his leg, “do you know where he is?”

“No,” Connor said, straightening his suit, “but we’re about to find out,” he continued, getting Ace’s attention. “Hank’s waiting in the car, take what you need and be quick, we might not have much time.”

“Pump the breaks, robocop, we need a plan,” Gavin reminded, holding out up his hands, palm up, “last time we went in there, we got our assess electrocuted. You’re both made of metal and I’m not willing to fry my leg off,” Gavin warned, looking pointedly at the two androids.

“Technically, you weren’t electrocuted, it was an EMP blast that rendered the circuitry in your leg inoperable, and the closest approximation your nerves understood was—”

“I don’t care about the details, Connor,” Gavin snapped, crossing his arms, “I’m not going until we talk about it.”

“And what do you think we were gonna’ do in the car?” Connor retorted, regarding the detective as if he were thick, “need I remind you I’m your superior, and I’m giving you an order?”

“Oh, look at him pulling rank,” Gavin said, clicking his tongue. He stood, taking his jacket and holstering his gun, “after you, _Corporal_ ,” the detective said with a curtsy, mumbling under his breath. Connor chose to ignore the man and led them to Hank’s car.

“Don’t provoke him,” Ace advised, following behind Gavin as they made it to the parking lot.

“Provoke him?” the man repeated, his eyes widening with incredulity, “ _provoke him_ , he’s the one pulling rank!” he hissed.

“Because you’re being difficult,” Ace said, “of course he knows we need a plan, he wouldn’t come to you without one.”

“You’re only taking his side ‘cause he looks like you,” Gavin grumbled, feeling like he was losing a valid argument.

“You know I can still hear you,” Connor said, sounding older than he looked.

“Then turn off your ears,” Gavin bit back.

“Hey,” Hank said, picking up the last line of conversation, “what’s the issue now?” he asked, pinning each of them with a stare.

“He’s pulling rank,” Gavin moaned.

“You sound like a child,” Connor droned, looking over the last known location of their target.

“That’s not cool, Connor,” Hank said, revving the engine, “we don’t pull rank unless it’s necessary.”

Connor looked affronted, the betrayal on his face plain as day, “How is it now my fault?”

“Ha!” Gavin mocked, sticking out his tongue.

“And you, shut up,” Hank murmured, turning up his stereo, drowning out their complaints with heavy metal.

* * *

They ended up parking between two buildings, obscured from view with access to a quick getaway. Ace hadn’t said a word since they left the police station, and for good reason. His pleas of peace wouldn't cure Connor and Gavin’s constant bickering—so he let them be.

Their target was in a secluded part of town, an area where the police seldom appeared. It was dark and dingy, the few vagabonds that littered the roads scurried out of sight. They overlooked a building, the most probable of hiding places. It still had electricity and some semblance of running water.

“Are we all on the same page?” Hank asked after going over the plan, it was simple, but it should work.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said, ready to exit the car, “Ace and I burst in, yell ‘gotcha’ and perform an arrest—easy-peasy.”

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, you might as well stay behind,” Connor said, keeping his scowl to a minimum.

“You know what,” Hank spoke before there were any more rebuttals, “how about Ace and I go, and you two stay behind since you seem to get along so well.”

“That’s cruel and unusual, Hank,” Gavin groaned, already standing in the alleyway.

“Get back in the car,” the lieutenant said, his no-nonsense attitude compelling the detective to comply, “and don’t move until I get back. You two want to act like children, then I’ll treat you accordingly.” With that, he took his weapon, motioning to the younger android to follow, “Come on, Ace, I think you need the fresh air.”

“Right away, Lieutenant,” the android said, his relief evident.

“Traitor,” Gavin grumbled.

Connor was wise enough to keep still. Despite his many qualms with the arrangement, he wouldn’t argue with a direct order.

After thirty-minutes of terse radio-silence, the android broke the unspoken vow of ignorance, keeping his gaze forward as he addressed the detective. “May I ask why you’ve never like me?”

“It’s the face,” Gavin replied, not wanting to have this conversation, “pissess me off.”

Disregarding the contradiction and hypocrisy, Connor barreled forward, keeping his focus on Gavin’s feelings. “Your disdain for me has made me hate you,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I thought we’d moved past it, but you never fail to disappoint me.”

“If you’re just gonna’ insult me, you can shut the fuck up.”

“I’m simply trying to understand,” Connor pressed, his face twisting into an unpleasant grimace, “you get along so well with Kieran, you’re inseparable from Ace. All of my brothers originated with me, so why am I the outlier?”

Gavin didn’t have an answer that didn’t hide behind pettiness, so he kept quiet, equipping the Golden Rule.

“What have I done to you, Gavin?” Connor asked, hushed and wounded.

“Nothing,” the detective said, feeling guilt slide into his gut like a snail, “I mean, you beat the shit out of me that one time—warranted, but still.” Gavin was running out of things to say, surprising, considering who he was. “I don’t know, Connor, sometimes people aren’t compatible. It could just be our personalities don’t clash—nothing against you or anything.”

“I would understand, if you weren’t fucking my upgrade,” Connor said, sounding chagrined.

“He’s your upgrade, not you,” Gavin pointed out, “don’t get hung up on that—you’re two different people.”

Connor bit his lip, thinking through everything in a matter of seconds. “I would like to be friends, Detective,” he said.

“Why?” Gavin asked, skeptical, “I offer no benefits and am detrimental to your mental health, why would you wanna’ be my friend?”

“It would make our family complete,” Connor insisted, flashing a smile. He seemed genuine.

“What family, Connor?” Gavin queried, shaking his head, “we’re a bunch of dysfunctional idiots held together by glue—”

“If that’s not a family, I don’t know what is,” Connor was quick to say, his smile now a grin, “it would make interactions with you easier if we were civil with each other.”

“We’re civil,” Gavin grumbled, knowing it was a lie, “sometimes.”

“Precisely, so for both our sakes, it might be best if we buried our past and started fresh,” Connor suggested, blinking as if he were resetting something. “Hello, I’m Connor, Hank’s partner,” he said, extending a hand.

“Get me a coffee, dipshit,” Gavin said, but there was no fuel behind his words—he was simply teasing. He took the android’s truce offering, shaking it a few times before returning to his seat. “This doesn’t change anything, by the way.”

“I know,” Connor sighed, accepting their tentative attempts at reconciliation as a positive and leaving it at that. “I’m sorry for pulling rank.”

“It’s fine,” Gavin said, shrugging, “I figured you had a superiority kink.”

Instead of taking offence, Connor laughed, unexpected and full. Gavin joined, decidedly less mirthful. He wasn’t _that_ funny.

“You’re odd, Detective,” Connor said, “but I think I’m starting to understand why Ace likes you so much.”

“Care to elaborate?” the other asked, his cheeks dusted pink.

“I don’t think I will,” Connor said, “if you haven’t figured it out, I’m not going to make it easier for you.”

“That’s a dirty move,” Gavin tsk’d, “I’m impressed.”

“Learned from the best,” the android said, leaving it at that.

It was a nice resolution to their strife, there was no guarantee they’d retain this friendship, but it was a start, nonetheless.

“It’s been an hour,” Connor began, opening a channel, “I’m contacting them now.”

They waited, with bated breath, for a response, and let it go when the crackle of static revealed a response. “We’re fine,” Ace reassured, “he’s not home so we’re scouting the apartment. There’s a lot of illegal equipment, I’m afraid to touch any of it in case it’s a trap,” he said, sounding worried.

“Be careful, the whole place could be a trap,” Gavin warned, looking at the building with trepidation. He didn’t like how quiet everything seemed—if the man was on the run, he wouldn’t leave such a large footprint.

“Already thought of that, Detective Reed,” Ace said, keeping his tone professional, “we’ll update you if we find anything important.” After that, the line went dead.

A beat passed before the detective said anything. A bug was crawling under his skin, one he called intuition. “Did any of that sound odd to you?” Gavin asked, scratching his chin.

“Not necessarily,” Connor said, albeit concerned, “what’s bothering you?”

“He doesn’t call me by my last name,” Gavin posited, his brows coming together, “at least not anymore.”

Connor narrowed his eyes, replaying the recording. In a flash he was out of the car, sprinting towards the building. Before he could reach the entrance, the top-most floor exploded, knocking him back.

Gavin was by Connor’s side in an instant, dragging him to the safety of the alleyway. He almost gave in to panic, his mind going straight to the worst conclusion, but he had to keep calm, to remember his training.

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, patting down the android.

“I’m fine,” Connor said, holding his head, “we need to go help them.” He made a motion to stand but was immediately denied by another explosion. The shockwave hit the windows, rattling them like a bag of bones.

“I don’t think we can do anything,” Gavin said, crumpling into a heap next to the android, “have you called for reinforcements?” he asked, looking at the fire, hating how quickly it spread, how it engulfed the building with glee.

“That was the first thing I did,” Connor said, holding his head, “I’m trying to establish a connection with Ace, but there’s something blocking us.” The second blast had overwhelmed his communication module, there was no getting through until he got out of the affected radius.

“Aw, fuck, Connor, what the hell are we gonna’ do?” Gavin cried, his countenance crumbling with each unfulfilling tick.

“I’m not sure,” the android replied, looking like he would throw up, “I didn’t expect an explosion.”

“We gotta’ go in there,” Gavin said, looking around for reinforcements that weren’t coming, “we gotta’ help them.” He hoped the panic he felt wasn’t translating to his voice. He needed to be level-headed for them both, freaking out would only do more harm than good.

“Gavin, that’s suicide,” Connor said, standing with a purpose, “let’s go.”

The detective could express his gratitude later, now they rushed through the broken building, covering their faces against the smoke. The heat was stifling, melting its way through the foundation of the apartments above. Gavin could see the hole the fire was burning through one of the broken platforms, he coughed into his arms, trying hard to keep from inhaling the soot.

“Here,” Connor said, presenting a mask to the detective. Gavin thanked him, not asking where or why the android had such a thing in his pockets.

They took the nearest staircase, watching for signs of impending collapse or a sudden burst of fire. They went through the stairwell as carefully as they could but hurried, each floor feeling hotter than the last. None yielded a result, and Gavin feared for a moment that they’d never find them.

“Any luck contacting Ace?” Gavin asked after they reached the penultimate floor, it was the last they could traverse without the flames licking their heels.

“Not yet,” Connor said, “but I can still sense him.”

“Good,” Gavin sighed, his heart nearly giving out.

Once on the final floor, Gavin realized just how unprepared he was for the fire. Before they opened the door, the metal gave way, and the door fell forward. A wave of heat hit them with the force of a solar flare, the strength of it making Gavin tear up.

“Goddamn it,” Connor cursed, looking at the inferno with contempt, “we can’t go through that.”

“I hate to agree with you,” Gavin heaved, feeling liked he’d smoked an entire crate of cigarettes in one sitting.

Connor closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as he thought of what else to do. “There’s a fire escape we can access on the next floor,” he said, already making a move towards it.

Gavin followed, even as his lungs burnt, and he found it hard to see. The mask was only doing so much to protect him. He could only focus on one thing, so he settled for their mission, pushing past his discomfort to save his partner.

Thankfully, the fire escape was still intact, its rusty iron body like a saving grace to the duo. The climbed out of the window and took it upstairs, crossing the belly of the beast.

The fire threatened to dissolve their faces, far too intense for street-clothing. It roared like a monster, taking chunks of building with it. Gavin was brave but not enough to run into a literal hell.

“Connor, please tell me you’ve got something,” the detective pleaded. His heart broke when the android looked away.

“I’m sorry Gavin, but we just have to wait for the firefighters,” Connor said, looking towards the city.

The detective couldn’t wait any longer, their partners were in there, everything that meant something to him was in that flaming pit. If he let that go, he might as well jump in the opposite direction. “Fuck it,” he cursed, diving headfirst into the flames.

Was it foolish? Yes.

Did it hurt like a bitch? No shit.

Did he regret it? Not one bit.

They ended up finding the trio in mid-evacuation. Their runaway had a gash in the back of his head, the blood running steadily down his back. The explosion may have knocked him into something, it explained why he hadn’t escaped. Ace had collapsed from overheating, as evidenced by his steady red LED. Hank was still trying to pull the two bodies by their shirts, fighting with his lungs to breathe properly.

Hank figured he was hallucinating when he saw Connor appear through the fire, a final moment of happiness before he was burnt alive. He let himself be carried, the weightlessness a relief.

* * *

“What the fuck were you thinking, running into a burning building like that?” Hank shouted through his oxygen mask, looking both incredibly grateful and ready to bite his head off. “You could have died!”

“So, could you,” Gavin replied, his voice muffled through his own mask.

They were sitting in the back of the ambulance, the paramedics looking them over, trying to ascertain if the damage to their soft tissue was substantial enough for an emergent hospital ride. They were put on oxygen in the meantime, the firefighters handling the worst of the flames as a million police cars surrounded the building. Their criminal was in a separate ambulance, shackled to the bed though he was still unconscious, the gash running deeper than it had seemed.

“Don’t worry about me, Gavin,” Hank said earnestly, “you’ve got your whole life left to live, don’t waste it on mine.”

“Yeah, like Connor would ever let me live it down,” Gavin scoffed, “if it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t really going in there for you.”

“Thanks,” Hank said, dry and unamused, “I feel so loved.”

“Which one is it, Hank?” Gavin began, asking the ultimate question, “do you want me to love you or tell you the truth?”

The lieutenant shook his head, rubbing a hand through his ash-covered skin. He left a streak, making a face at the residue. “I’m gonna’ need a hose to scrub all this off,” he griped, taking a deep breath. “Thank you,” he said after a moment of thought.

“Eh,” the detective shrugged, “it’s my job,” he said. But his nonchalance didn’t hide the fear in his eyes, it only covered it with a thin veil. “You would’ve done the same,” he whispered, surer of that than even his name.

“Hmm.”

They kept quiet for a few more minutes, watching as the flames turned to embers and rubble gave way to smoke. Thankfully, the few inhabitants of the building had evacuated after the second blast, the only casualty being the apartments themselves.

Connor was with Ace as he gave a report on the incident, dictating how they’d found their suspect ready to launch another cybernetic attack. He was persuaded to stop, but he’d had a corrupted android accomplice. They’d been the cause of the first explosion.

Once they were free to leave, Ace rushed to Gavin’s side, wiping away the grime from his face, whispering apologies and ‘are you okays’.

“I’m fine,” Gavin promised, holding Ace’s hands close to his chest, “I was more worried about you, Mr. Hot-stuff,” he teased, touching the still red LED.

“You shouldn’t be,” Ace said, touching his own face, “I’ve survived worse.”

“It’s ridiculous that that’s a sentence you can say,” Gavin said with a deep groan. He looked over to his partner in crime, watched as Connor buried his face into Hank’s chest, his silent sobs hushed and soothed by the man’s large hands.

“I wonder if I can still become a teacher,” Gavin said, leaning his head against the metal door, “the only death-defying stunt they have to learn is navigating through puberty.”

Ace chuckled, lacing his warm hands with Gavin’s, “I’m sure you’d make an excellent teacher.”

“I know I would,” the other agreed, “I’d be the cool one.”

“Or the annoying one,” Hank teased.

Gavin stuck out his tongue, ignoring the sting. He’d never know though; he wasn’t giving up his job for anything.

‘Til death do us part, and all that.

* * *

The wolf-whistle was becoming expected, even as it ground the detective’s gears. They were mostly from the female co-workers, the males too frightened of Ace’s wrath to even pay the detective a compliment. It didn’t stop Hank from making suggestive remarks, but he was the exception.

Gavin whirled to the sound of the latest cat-call, his bright face coming in contact with Kieran’s, “Looking good, Gavin,” the android said, dramatically checking him out, “who’re we cheering for?” he asked, referring to the humiliating cheer-leading uniform that was Costume 313.

“For a quick and painless death,” the detective murmured, his arms covered in suds as he washed the motorcycles, “you done staring or were you just here to rub it in?”

“Let me savour this moment for posterity,” Kieran said, “I’m sure Vincent will enjoy this.”

“Laugh all you want, asshole,” Gavin said, returning to his duty, “it’ll be the only time I can’t retaliate.”

“I think I’m set for life,” Kieran grinned, depositing his bike in the queue. He walked up to Ace, patting the frustrated android on the shoulder as he said, “He’s got an ass on him.”

Hank nearly dropped the camera, bursting into hysterics at Ace’s expression. The youngest android looked ready to strangle the next person who even _breathed_ in Gavin’s direction. His jealousy was both endearing and frightening. Hank didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any pummelling the android was bound to give.

When Gavin had approached the lieutenant with a request, he nearly blew it off, but as the detective explained himself and mentioned Costume 313 (out of all things), how could Hank resist?

This was the best use of his time, in his opinion. Connor called it ridiculous and left after ten minutes and Ace had been keeping guard over Gavin’s dignity as much as he could.

“Son of a bitch,” Captain Fowler said, walking outside to see what all the commotion was about, “he’s actually doing it,” he continued in disbelief.

“He’s serious about that motorcycle,” Hank said with a chuckle, sounding like a kid at Christmas. “Where are your pom-poms?” Hank called, waving the invisible accessory over his head. Gavin ignored him, taking his time with the motorcycle as his blush spread to his ears.  

“Surely, Captain, there could have been another way,” Ace said, stressed beyond belief.

“Hey, it was his choice” Fowler defended himself, “I didn’t force him into anything.”

The android looked ready to self-combust, unable to express his absolute and utter distaste with the situation to the one person responsible for the humiliation. He crossed his arms instead, looking at his beloved with a mixture of pity and appreciation. (So, he had a thing for uniforms—sue him).

Hank got bored after filming for an hour, the shock value gone. He bid them both farewell, returning to his desk where he could re-watch the best moments.

Ace waited until the coast was clear to go to Gavin, taking the sponge out of his hands and holding it out of reach. “You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Ace said.

“What? You sayin’ I don’t look good in this?” the detective asked, doing a little sashay.

The android’s expression darkened, his eyes turning to slits as he tried to discern if Gavin was serious. “Of course, that’s not what I’m saying,” he murmured, looking around again before he stole a kiss, “but there could have been another way.”

“Mm-hmm,” Gavin hummed, shrugging his shoulders, “this was faster.”

“The quickest lane isn’t always the best,” the android said sagely, returning the sponge into the detective’s hands.

“No,” Gavin agreed, yet continued, “but it is the most exciting.” His wink was uncalled for, he knew it was a lethal weapon to the android’s psyche.

“How long do you plan to keep this up?” Ace asked after he cleared his throat, looking at the garage and all the cleaned motorcycles. It’d been two hours already, the task was complete, there was no longer a need for the continued embarrassment.

“I’m not sure, maybe another hour,” Gavin said, adjusting his skirt, “unless you wanna’ sweep me off my feet?” he entreated.

Ace had a decision to make between following his mind and his heart. If he were normal, it would’ve been a non-issue, but as it were, Gavin made a compelling argument by simply standing there.

“My hero,” the detective cheered, enjoying the bridal-carry into the locker-room showers, and everything else it could entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it wouldn't be the end of a trilogy if I didn't close ALL the holes in this massive tale. I'm trying hard to find everything I've introduced so no one is left wondering, but what happened to that... or you forgot about this... etc. 
> 
> I'm bound to miss something, but yeah, I'm trying. 
> 
> And yes, they did fuck in the DPD locker room showers, and yes, Gavin was still wearing the cheer-leading outfit. 
> 
> And no, I wasn't gonna' kill anyone again. I'm not that malevolent. And yes, I know Gavin can be petty, but dammit if that isn't his entire character summed up in one word.


	19. Before the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, a nice throwback to 'Ace's' first chapter, Before the Beginning
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm a little late for Mother's Day, but alas.

“Don’t look so nervous,” Gavin said, adjusting Ace’s tie, “it’s just my mom.”

“Exactly,” the android said. One hand holding the roses and the other a box of white chocolates. It was a stereotypical Mother’s Day gift, but Gavin hadn’t given him much to work with.

“Relax,” the detective said, giving an encouraging smile, “I’m sure she’ll love you.”

“You say that, but if she’s anything like you, it might take her some time to warm up,” he remarked, ducking under the flowers to avoid the sudden swat to the head.

“Hey, that’s my mom you’re talking about,” Gavin warned, readjusting his mess. Of course, he couldn’t blame the android for being nervous. It’d been many years since he’d brought someone home, someone _serious_ —Gavin was nervous too.

“Are you ready?” he asked, prepared to leave the car, “I promised her we’d be here half-past twelve.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, you don’t,” Gavin said, “now come on, or you’ll miss the cats.”

Well, that got the android’s attention. With confidence he didn’t feel, he stepped out of the car, following the detective to the steps of his mother’s house. It was a quaint one-story, the front-lawn neatly manicured with small decorations adorning the perimeter. Coloured in inviting yellow with white trimmings, a black roof, and a bright red door—something out of a children’s fairy-tale.

Ace noted the android equality sticker on one of the windows and his entire perspective shifted. He didn’t realize how on-edge he’d been until he restarted his breaths.

This was fine, they’d be fine.

Gavin knocked on the door, tapping his foot as he waited. He was trying his best to keep a level-head for them both, but it was a small comfort knowing Ace was just as anxious.

They heard her footsteps before they saw her: Carolina Reed. Ace’s first impression upon seeing her was that she was a spittin’ image of her son—or rather, he was a spittin’ image of her.

Cloning only applied to androids, didn’t it?

“Who are you?” she asked, her grey eyes narrowing at the two, “I don’t recall inviting such handsome young men to my home,” she teased, opening the door in its entirety and taking her son in her arms, peppering kisses all over his face. “How are you baby?”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me,” Gavin grumbled, but it was all in good fun. He returned the embrace, breathing in her light floral perfume and home cooking.

“That’s my job,” she said, rubbing a hand through his dark hair. Her eyes flickered to Ace, giving him a conspiratory wink. “Now come inside, you’ve gotta’ introduce me to your little friend.”

“He’s anything but little,” Gavin corrected, pulling them all inside.

“Stop it,” Carolina said, her embarrassed chuckle just as endearing as Gavin’s. She turned to the android, giving him a once-over with critical eyes. “Are those for me?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Ace said, fumbling with the gifts before he handed them to her. Now that his hands were empty, he wasn’t sure what to do with them. So, they hung awkwardly at his sides as he tried his hardest not to do or say anything incriminating. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Reed,” he tried, hoping it sounded genuine.

“Oh, come here,” she said, squeezing him tightly against her body. She was shorter than her son, her head reaching his Thirium pump. At this height, she was sure to hear his heart thumping hard against his chest, jumping and flailing as she nuzzled against him. “He’s told me so much about you,” she whispered.

“Has he?” Ace asked, looking into her eyes when she held him at arm's length. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d overheard the detective having a conversation with his mother.

“No, he hasn’t,” she said, her face falling into a familiar frown, “I don’t even know your name. He’s ungrateful like that,” she continued, heaving a long-suffering sigh.

“Hey,” Gavin grumbled, his mouth full of chocolate, “I tell you stuff.”

“Once a year,” his mom retorted, staring him down.

The detective cowered under it, hanging his head. Carolina laughed, ruffling her son’s hair as she led them further into the house. “I forgive you, Gavin,” she said, “and stop eating—you’ll ruin your appetite,” she warned, taking away the box.

“I know, dammit,” he moaned, fixing his hair.

“Don’t you ‘dammit’ me, you’ve got the stomach of an infant,” Carolina said, placing the flowers in an over-crowded vase, “wouldn’t you agree?” she asked, turning her question to the android.

“It depends on what he’s eating,” Ace said, meaning for it to be factual, not realizing how bad it sounded until Gavin’s mouth went agape.

“Ha!” Carolina cackled her face scrunching into a grin, “you’re bad,” she snickered, wagging a finger.

“I didn’t mean—”

“Just shut up,” Gavin snapped, his face mimicking the roses as he stomped into the living room, sitting on the couch with a huff.

“Aw, he’s still just as sensitive,” Carolina cooed, taking the android by the arm and into the kitchen. “So, what’s your name, what do you do, how’s that little gremlin treating ya’?”

“Ace, I’m a detective, and it depends on the time of day, and how the planets align,” he answered, hoping he’d understood her sense of humour enough to joke with her.

“Ha!” she cackled again, stirring something in a large pot, “so he hasn’t changed a bit,” she commented, taking a sip of the soup. “Ah, gotta’ love him.”

“Unfortunately,” Ace said, his fond smile juxtaposing his words.

Miss Reed laughed again, the sound bouncing off her pots. She seemed like a resilient woman, despite her stature. Her hair held strands of grey and her face wrinkled when she smiled, but there was a youthfulness about her that intrigued him—the bounce in her step couldn’t be missed.

“Dear, care to help me with the plates?” she asked, ready to serve lunch.

Ace was more than willing, balancing everything as they brought it to the dining room. “Gavin, food’s ready,” Carolina called, setting the table.

The grumpy detective came through the entrance holding the chubbiest cat in the world. Ace would’ve sworn it was a toy if it didn’t start purring.

“Of course, the cats!” Carolina said, taking the tabby from her son, “this is Erica,” she began, rubbing the feline’s cheeks, “and if you can find them, we’ve got Alexis, Dylan, and Bartholo _meow_ ,” she said. Ace swore to find each one before the night was over. This mission was of utmost importance.

After a quick wash of the hands, they settled into the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you something,” Carolina said, looking apologetic at the empty space in front of the android.

“Don’t even mention it,” Ace dismissed, “I know it's not common to have androids at the dinner table.”

“I don’t see why not,” Carolina hummed, “you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

“Thank you,” Ace said, feeling touched.

“Liberal,” Gavin grumbled into his soup.

“What was that?” Carolina asked, narrowing her eyes at her son.

“Nothing, mom,” he responded sweetly.

“That’s what I thought.”

Ace smiled at their exchange, documenting the way they each ate, how similarly they sat or spoke or sighed. From what he knew, Carolina had never married or had other children—Gavin was her son, through and through.

“So, we’re here for two days,” Gavin began, looking at his mom as he took his last bite, “what do you wanna’ do?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “what do you normally do on Mother’s Day?”

“Are you asking personally or professionally?” the detective replied, earning a well-deserved slap.

“Don’t be a smartass,” she chastised, turning her eyes to the android, “what’s your input, Ace, what do you think we should do?” Ace had a very artificial concept of motherhood, technically he didn’t have a mother. If anything, he’d never been conceived. So, coming up with an answer was proving difficult.

“He doesn’t know either mom,” Gavin said, sparing the android a processing nightmare, “we’re detectives, we don’t celebrate much.”

“Oh, my baby’s all grown up,” she said pinching his cheek, “I remember when you were just born, looking like a little baked potato.”

“Mom,” Gavin groaned, bashful.

“What? It’s Mother’s Day,” bringing up a good point. She stood, motioning for the android to do the same, “Instead of telling you about Gavin, how about I just show you?” she said, pulling out a photo album. “And you, clear the table,” she continued before the detective had any bright ideas.

“What—”

“I cook, you clean—that’s our deal,” she reminded, pulling the android by the arm and into the solarium. It was a bright space, the ecosystem of plants made it look like a jungle. One of the cats was perched under the sun, their white body reflecting it.

Ace let himself be led into the swinging couch, waiting as Carolina settled into the cushions. She opened the album between them, starting with Gavin’s first baby picture. His eyes were so striking, even at the tender age of one month.

“Here’s my little bastard,” she began, the warmth in her voice contradicting the insult. “Look at his chubby cheeks—you know, it took him nineteen years to get rid of them. Partly my fault, I fed him too well,” she said with a giggle.

Ace absorbed everything she said like his being depended on it, nodding and smiling when she did, documenting each stage of his beloved’s life for posterity.

“This is him on the first day of school,” she said, “he cried so hard he broke my heart,” her smile held a hint of sadness. “But then he met this boy,” she began again, the cloud gone, “where is he?” she asked, searching the picture.

“Vincent?” Ace asked, pointing at the blond.

“Yes, Vincent!” she clapped, flipping to a picture that showed them holding hands, “you know him?”

“He’s dating my brother.”

“Small world,” Carolina commented, flipping to another image, “this is him in his first play, he always had a thing for theatrics.”

“I heard that,” Gavin griped, sitting next to his boyfriend, “and it’s called being talented.”

“Mm-hmm,” the mother hummed, flipping to the next page, “and here he is at a sleep-over. He must’ve been ten at the time.”

They were half-way through before something major changed, the android hadn’t noticed until then. The absence of the scar hadn’t bothered him, but the fresh presence of it had him incensed.

“I’m not even sure _why_ I took this picture,” Carolina said, looking at her son in the hospital bed with a giant bandage around his face. She touched it, her fingers trembling, “What an awful day.” Her voice was strained, the memory of it unearthing emotions she’d never successfully buried.

“What happened?” Ace asked, looking between the mother and son.

“Gavin says he was playing rough with his brother, but I knew he was lying,” she sighed, regarding the android with a familiar look. “Couldn’t prove anything, though.”

Gavin faced the other way, not wanting to answer any unspoken questions. Recalling it was still traumatizing, not a thought he wanted to share so openly with the people that mattered the most.

“Here he is winning a poetry award,” she said, the mood lifting again.

“He wrote poetry?” Ace asked, finding it hard to believe.

“It was pretentious and emo, but the judges seemed to like it,” Carolina teased, “I’m sure I have it somewhere—”

“Oh no, mom, I burnt those pages years ago,” Gavin said, looking panicked. He did _not_ want Ace to read his pubescent thoughts. His adult thoughts were bad enough.

“I made copies,” Carolina said with an impish wink, looking delighted at her son’s mortification, “but that’ll have to wait for another day,” she said, sparing him.

They kept going, reaching the end of middle school and going into high school. “And here he is, out and proud,” she gushed, pointing at him in the middle of the school dance with another boy.

“I look exactly the same,” Gavin said, narrowing his eyes.

“Exactly,” Carolina agreed, “you were so cute—what happened?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Gavin said before he could help himself. He was immediately apologetic, his face twisting into fear and acceptance for his sudden death.

“Gavin Jacob Reed, what did you just say to your mother?” Carolina asked, her eyes going wide, “I cannot believe my motherfucking ears.”

Ace cocked his head, looking between the two of them. Was this a joke? Apparently not, since Gavin looked terrified, hiding behind him as if his android body could protect him from his mother’s fury.

“I’m sorry.”

Carolina sighed, “I’ll let it slide. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood,” she said, winking at the android.

“Here he is at graduation,” she said, her tone holding a tinge of irritation. Ace almost believed it was for the mishap, but upon closer inspection of the photo, he noted a tall man with Kamski’s arrogance and poise. He wouldn’t ask, but he presumed it was Gavin’s father.

“And then he wouldn’t let me go to college with him, so that’s why there isn’t a part two,” Carolina said, closing the book with a snap. “I’ll always be mad about that.”

“Love you too, mom,” the detective said, leaning over the android to give her a peck on the cheek.

“Uh-huh,” she droned, though reciprocated the affection with a peck of her own, “I’m still not sure what we should do today.”

“We could do nothing,” Gavin said, pointing out a wonderful idea.

“Nothing, Gavin, really?” Carolina asked her incredulity thick.

“That’s what I said.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

They ended up on the couch, a mountain of snacks between them as they watched reruns of shows, movies, and anything else they could think of. It wasn’t the most conventional of Mother’s Day presents, but it brought joy to the woman who’d raised him, and Gavin couldn’t ask for anything more.

He’d promised himself he wouldn’t fall asleep on the couch, that he’d stay up for as long as everyone else was up—but he was notorious for being the first to go night-night, and that would never change.

Carolina looked at her son and the android, watched how Ace stroked Gavin’s hair without thinking. It was reflex. “Stay right there,” she said, grabbing her vintage camera. The one with the film she had to develop herself because no one else did it anymore. “Smile,” she instructed, far too quick on the trigger.

Ace smiled regardless, finding it came easy nowadays.

“You’re both so cute,” Carolina said, returning to her seat, “don’t tell him I said that.”

“Wouldn’t even dare,” Ace said, getting ready to head to their guest bedroom.

“Before you go, can you promise me something?” she asked, “I know that’s a lot to ask, but I need your word before I can proceed.”

“Of course,” Ace said. He wasn’t comfortable with the unknown, but he made an exception for her.

“Kick his ass a few times,” she said, pointing at her son, “he deserves it more than you know.” Ace was about to protest, but she held up a finger, her grey eyes piercing. “You promised.”

“I did,” Ace whispered, looking at Gavin apologetically, “I will.”

“Thank you.” And with that, she shut off the television and retired to her own corner of the house.

The android was gentle carrying Gavin to the bedroom, he tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead goodnight.

He had one more thing to do before he could call the day complete. It involved four limbs, fur, whiskers, and a tail.

\--

“If you only come to visit once a year, make sure you bring him along,” Mama Reed said, bidding her son farewell, “he was a joy to have around,” she continued, embracing them both in a fond hug. “Please call me more often, I worry about you.”

“I will,” Gavin said, looking guilty because he probably wouldn’t.

“You say that, but then…” she turned to look at Ace, “remember what I said last night?”

“Of course.” He was starting to see why. “I’d like to call you—if I may,” he said as an aside.

“That’s not even something you should ask,” she said, giving him a kiss, “call me on his behalf if you must.”

“Alright, alright, we gotta’ work tomorrow,” the detective rushed, pulling his boyfriend by the sleeve, “love you, mom.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, waving goodbye.

They put the car on autopilot, letting it drive them home. “I think she’s made you her new son,” Gavin grumbled, crossing his arms.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Ace said, cross-examining the detective.

“Because you’ve replaced me, next thing you’ll do is start calling her mom,” Gavin pouted, almost cute if it weren’t so petulant.

“Are you jealous?” Ace asked.

“No, I’m overjoyed,” he said, his mouth foaming with sarcasm, “of course I’m jealous—that’s my mom.”

“I didn’t peg you for a mama’s boy.”

“There’s still a lot of stuff about me you don’t know,” Gavin said, looking boastful.

“Oh yeah, like what?” Ace asked, falling straight into a trap—only realizing it when Gavin kept quiet.

Maybe keeping his promise to Carolina wouldn’t be so hard.

* * *

“Open up, Detroit Police,” said a familiar voice. It followed a loud knock, sometime after ten at night.

Unamused, Gavin opened the door, looking at Kieran and Vincent with sleepy eyes. “That’s my line,” he said, letting the duo inside.

“Nothing wrong with sharing,” Kieran said, patting the detective’s head, “where’s Ace, he’s gonna’ wanna’ see this,” he asked, looking around.

“See what?” the android said, approaching from the bedroom. He was in his night clothes, feeling almost as tired as Gavin looked. It’d been a long day.

“Well, if I told you, there’d be no point in me being here,” Kieran said, vague as ever.

He made himself comfortable on the couch, turning the television to the live Town Hall.

“I swear to god, Kieran, if you’ve come to my house to watch politics—”

“Hush,” the android said, turning up the volume.

Gavin’s burst of anger was interrupted by Markus’ voice, cutting through the tension like a knife. The detective’s eyes narrowed as he paid attention to the television, seeing (yet not comprehending) what it was trying to say.

The Leader of the Androids spoke with authority, his supporters behind him and Simon at his side. His words were clear, concise, but they sounded like a fantasy, far too outlandish to be true. “Did he say marriage?” Gavin asked, looking at the trio with confounding hope.

“They’re voting on it tomorrow,” Kieran said, “this is our last chance to convince the humans.” He laced his fingers with Vincent’s, bringing them to his lips for a soft kiss.

“You think we have a shot?” Ace asked, looking cautiously at the television. He feared to dream about the possibilities—he didn’t want to leave himself open for disappointment.

Kieran scoffed, shaking his head, “I don’t know,” he answered with brutal honesty, “I never do with your kind,” he said, aiming the remark towards Gavin.

“Well, thanks for telling me this,” Gavin groaned, holding his head, “now I won’t be able to sleep.”

“You’re welcome,” Kieran replied—cheerful as ever.

They watched the debate between both sides, more riveting than any sporting event. Markus came prepared against any rebuttal, persuasive in his argument but not entitled. He knew what to say and when to say it, convincing even the staunchest non-believer.

True to his word, Gavin couldn’t sleep that night, positing what if’s, and worrying himself sick over something that hadn’t happened yet. It took everything in Ace to lull the detective to sleep, to reassure him everything would be alright, despite feeling disconnected from his words.

* * *

“Ace, where’s my phone?” Gavin called from his bedroom after turning it upside down searching for the device.

“I have it,” the android said, shuffling his cards. He’d taken it on purpose, knowing the detective wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew the results.

“Then give it back,” Gavin said, coming into the living room and holding out his hands. Ace watched Gavin’s nervous ticks, how his teeth dug into the inside of his cheeks, his leg tapping on the wooden floor, his shoulders tensed.

“Let’s play a game first,” the android said, knocking the cards on the table.

“We don’t have time for this,” Gavin groaned, exasperated, “I need to know.”

“Sit.” They stared at each other, with Gavin relenting after a few seconds. “Thank you.”

“Shut up.”

“Now, I know you’re nervous,” Ace said, shuffling his cards once more, distributing them between them, “but I want you to understand that these results shouldn’t define our relationship,” he continued, keeping his voice light.

“I know,” Gavin mumbled, picking up his cards. 

“Even if we can never legally get married, I still want to share my life with you,” Ace said, picking up his own deck, “but you knew that already.”

“I guess,” Gavin sighed. Of course, he knew, if Ace wasn’t fucking that notion into him, he was whispering it in his ears, or writing it against his palm. Everything they did was with the intention of staying together for as long as the world deemed it possible. Though a marriage certificate would be nice, it wasn’t the be-all end-all. Entertaining the android’s odd sense of humour, he asked, “So what are we playing?”

“Go fish!”

“Do you really think we have time for this?” Gavin griped. His anxiety had only been displaced, not eliminated.

“Do you want your phone back?”

Alright, the android made a good point.

They avoided discussing the more important subject matter, focusing only on the game. Gavin didn’t pay his cards much mind at each at his turns. It wasn’t until he was down to one card that he’d realized he’d lost.

“You cheated,” the detective accused, holding his Ace of Hearts.

“I would never cheat,” the android said, his smile dictating otherwise. “It’s your turn,” he reminded.

“I know it’s my fucking turn,” Gavin snapped, rubbing his forehead, “do you have any aces?” he murmured, looking unimpressed as he was presented with all three. “Yay, you won—now can I have my phone back?”

“Read the cards, Gavin,” Ace said, leaning his chin on his hands. He watched as the detective’s brows furrowed, saw how the realization of the question made its way through his mind and into his tear-ducts.

“Will you marry me?” Gavin asked, his voice soft and squeaky, almost like letting air out of a balloon.

“Yes,” Ace replied, surer of that than anything. He passed the phone to the detective, holding his hand before he released it. “I know we haven’t known each other long, and it’s still premature, but I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot,” Gavin sniffled, rubbing his watery eyes.

“Just remember that,” Ace said, letting go of Gavin’s hand, “for when you read the results.”

Gavin’s heart kicked into overdrive as he searched the internet. His face fell, the excitement from earlier fracturing at the results. Of course, the odds wouldn’t always be in their favour.

The detective stuffed his phone in his pocket, shaking his head and looking at the cards again, concentrating on what mattered. “You forgot my ring,” he said, taking the cards and putting them in a safe place.

“I didn’t have much time,” the android apologized, rubbing his neck.

Gavin took his lover’s chin, locking eyes, “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he said, giving him a fond kiss.

They’d be late for work, but that would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Tears***


	20. That’s All Folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it's done. 
> 
> Before I say my thanks, I gotta give out HUGE NSFW warning, after the break. If you don't wanna' read it, I understand. That alone could probably push it to explicit, but I'm not gonna do that, cuz I'm lazy. 
> 
> Now, for a long paragraph about how much I love you guys...
> 
> AFTER!

“Say cheese!” Simon said holding the camera.

The dysfunctional family, with all their faults, droned in unison the dairy product. Simon took a couple of shots, each one better than the last. Kieran had asked him, rather meekly, if he could take a family photo. Simon was more than happy to oblige, corralling each human with their android partner into his living room. They stood in front of the large painting, a perfect backdrop for their portrait.

Connor and Hank were on the far left, looking festive in their rainbow suits. Kieran and Vincent were on the right, more conservative with matching rainbow hats and plain black clothing.

And then there were Gavin and Ace, donning their civilian clothing because ‘Gavin’s not seventeen anymore.’

Simon flipped through the pictures, sending the best one to each of the androids. He watched as they shared the image amongst themselves, saw the blushes on each of their faces.

“Are we ready to go?” Markus asked, taking Simon by the waist.

“Yes,” the blond replied, following the leader to the front door.

They could hear the parade in the distance. The music and synchronized marching filled them with excitement, compelling them to join.

It was the one-year anniversary of the human-android equality coalition. Their banners waved high above the crowd. You could feel their displeasure at the recent vote as they held hands with their fellow android. Gavin tried not to let it dampen his mood, he knew the opinions of the world didn’t coincide with his own. It wasn’t that long ago he’d been on the opposite end of the spectrum.

He felt a hand snake its way into his palm, lacing its fingers until it gripped it tightly. Gavin looked up, locking eyes with the owner. Ace greeted him with a smile, so affectionate and alive that it chased the shadows from Gavin’s heart.

They’d be fine.

The future was indefinite, but Gavin would make sure not to do anything to jeopardize the small happiness he’d found with Ace. He already knew the android’s intentions mirrored his own, they’d have to be patient for the world to catch up.

* * *

**Epilogue: In the basement, you said**?

“Where’s the detective?” Ace asked, looking over his shoulder for his partner. It wasn’t a question he had to ask often, seeing as they worked like clockwork. Once the workday was over, they were more than happy to leave.

Kieran put less effort into looking around than he did breathing and shrugged his shoulders, sifting through the last of his files. “I don’t know,” he hummed, proving as useful as paper-towel in the middle of a storm.

Ace paid his brother no mind as he looked over Gavin’s desk, maybe he’d left a note. There was nothing, not even a scrap of paper. The android sighed, dialling the detective’s number. The tell-tale ring coming from Gavin’s desk-drawer was enough to make him hang up.

The android performed a quick scan of his surroundings, analyzing the data as he visited each room, his brows furrowing deeper the more he searched. He was running out of options and patience as he descended the basement steps, taking them two at a time. It was empty, save for a solitary coffee cup.

“Gavin, are you in here?” Ace called, using his infrared sensor to cut out the middleman. There was a warm body in one of the back rooms, poised by the door as if to jump out and frighten any passersby.

Ace was careful as he trod closer, keeping a hand on his weapon—just in case. He opened the door, scanning the room again. He knew the body stood behind the entrance; their racing heart beating a familiar tune.

“Gavin?” Ace asked, his fingers going to the wall to flip the light-switch.

“Took ya’ long enough,” the detective murmured, pulling Ace into his arms as he shut the door—the click of the lock ringing loud like a bell. “I almost gave up waiting,” Gavin purred, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Ace’s nose.

“Is everything alright?” the android asked, cautiously accepting Gavin’s advances. They were still covered by darkness, the only light coming from Gavin’s engagement ring—the outer band made from Ace’s LED.

“Of course,” the other reassured, cradling his beloved’s face in his hands. It’d been so long since they’d done something risky. He drowned in the adrenaline rush, consumed by it just like he was by Ace’s presence. “I was just thinking about some unfinished business,” the detective whispered, pressing his lips on the android’s in a barely-there kiss. Feather-light and innocent.

“That would be?” Ace encouraged; half-way cognizant of Gavin’s plan. His fingers found their way to the detective’s hips, flexing over the fabric of his jeans, eager but patient, as Gavin replied.

“We’ve yet to _break in_ the basement.” The accompanying kiss was more of a lap of the tongue, asking for permission to engage into something deeper. Ace obliged, his stomach twisting in knots at Gavin’s proposal. “What better time than the present?”

It was a rhetorical question, and for once, Ace didn’t answer. Instead, he guided Gavin by the grip on his hips, pushing him into the nearest wall, dipping low for another kiss. Gavin reciprocated, opening his mouth to the insistent tongue, swallowing Ace’s groans and responding with his own.

The world seemed to melt around them, the idea of getting caught enticing in its nature. It made them aware of their acute arousal, how it climbed to the tip of their tongues and had to be squashed into nothingness, lest some attentive ears come and investigate.

Gavin was burning up under the android’s touch, his skin prickled where Ace’s digits held him. Gavin pulled at one, urging it to do more, to continue exploring.

Ace, never one to refuse Gavin anything, caressed the detective’s belt line, teasing the rim as his fingers dipped into the loops, pulling Gavin into him, covering more of his warm body with his.

Gavin’s answering whine was well worth whatever trouble they could get into. His trembling fingers clutched at the android’s shoulders, digging into them to keep his sanity in check. He was running out of breath, his chest flailing with each starved inhale. “More,” he begged when they parted, pressing himself against Ace, delighted when he found the android in the same predicament.

Ace was torn between teasing the detective and taking him in that instance. He found a happy middle, using his teeth to bite at his lover’s neck as he undid his belt-buckle, taking Gavin into his palm and stroking him.

Gavin jumped, pressing a fist into his mouth to keep from screaming. He shouldn’t be this sensitive—it wasn’t their first time.

Ace’s hand glided over Gavin’s erection, met with little resistance from the slick found there. The android still brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them in earnest while Gavin watched, slack-jawed and aching.

This was almost too much. Almost.

Even if he wanted to say anything, Ace’s renewed touch had set a fire in his belly, and desire pooled low in his soul, making him twitch into the android as he bit his tongue to dampen the worst of his appreciation.

With his free hand, Ace roamed the detective’s chest, using his thumb and index finger to pinch and roll Gavin’s nipple, drinking in his choked gasp.

Ace felt Gavin’s fingers at his scalp, acquiesced to the tugging and pulling by kissing him. He felt, rather than heard, the grateful groan in the detective’s chest.

“What else do you want me to do?” Ace asked, slowing his wrist to a soft stroke.

Gavin whined before he replied, writhing under the intense gaze. “Fuck me, you idiot.” He’d meant for it to sound like a command, but it came out breathless and ragged—more akin to a plea.

Insults aside, Ace continued his ministrations, keeping his right hand wrapped around Gavin’s cock as he used his left to tease the detective’s lips. They’ve done this enough that Gavin knew what to do. He took the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, the slippery sucking sounds bouncing far too clearly in the cramped room.

Ace nearly faltered, the sensation coupled with the imagery was driving itself into the centres of his brain that processed pleasure, overloading it with information. He retrieved his digits before they disappeared, replacing them with his tongue to stifle Gavin’s upset grumble.

With a daftness only procured from experience, Ace pulled down the detective’s jeans and wrapped Gavin’s bare legs around his own waist, anchoring him to the wall.

Gavin whimpered in anticipation, pushing against Ace’s light touch, screwing his eyes shut when it teased him. He’d complain, but that’d convince the android to take slow even more.

“You’re eager,” Ace said, and Gavin was glad to hear he wasn’t completely unaffected.

“Been thinking about it for a while,” Gavin admitted, his cheeks going crimson.

Ace spared him further embarrassment by keeping his mouth shut, using it to plant apologetic kisses across his neck as he entered him, slow and steady. He feared that without enough lubrication, this part might be rougher than usual.

Gavin shuddered, fighting his instinct to clamp against the digit. He let Ace’s soft coos against his ear relax him, fucking into the fist still wrapped around him.

“ _Ah_ ,” Gavin sighed, hugging the android as he introduced another finger. Ace was always gentle with this part, preparing him with the efficiency of a machine but the tenderness of a lover. He always insisted on doing it, fearing he’d hurt Gavin otherwise.

“Sorry,” Ace murmured, keeping himself as still as possible as Gavin wriggled against him.

“Stop apologizing,” the detective snapped, looking into the android’s eyes, “I want you in me—that’s all you have to worry about.” Ace couldn’t hold back his shiver even if he wanted to. He nodded once, resuming his task.

By the time he was on his third finger, Gavin was bucking into him, begging for more, insisting that he fuck him harder. “Ace,” he hissed, pushing against his fingers, “ _please_ ,” he whined, his heart beating hard against his ribs.

With an argument like that, how could the android refuse?

Carefully, he removed his fingers, watching as Gavin bit his lip, looking disappointed for the loss but eager for what was to come.

Ace undid his zipper and tugged himself out of his boxers. His android anatomy had proved itself useful again, as he was more than prepped to begin, the slickness of his length evident in the obscene glint.

Gavin was already breathless—he’d never get used to this. He’d thought for sure that the novelty would wear off after five years, but each time was unique, each experience offering something the last lacked, making him yearn for the next time. Overwhelmed with a desire to kiss his beloved, Gavin didn’t resist it, groaning into his mouth as Ace’s cock pushed against his rim.

The detective’s spine tingled as he was penetrated, maddeningly slow. If he wasn’t in such a compromising position, he’d have pulled the android deep within him. Gavin was sweating with the effort not to scream, not to thrash around as he was split open, finally, _finally_ , getting what he wanted. He banged his head against the wall, digging his nails into the android’s jacket to ground him. Gavin’s thigh’s squeezed around Ace, holding him in place as he adjusted.

“I love you,” Ace breathed, placing his forehead on Gavin’s as he laced their hands together, both slick with perspiration and other fluids.

“You’re supposed to say that after,” Gavin replied just as raspy, his eyes filled with adoration.

“And I will.” The android pulled out a little then thrust back in, watching Gavin’s face for any signs of discomfort. “I always will,” he promised as an aside, picking up the pace.

Gavin couldn’t focus on how his heart floated out of his chest and into the nether, he was preoccupied with the constant heat pressed within him, driving him to the point of insanity and pulling him away before he was lost in it. Keeping quiet was proving difficult, his voice on a different plane than his thoughts.

“ _A-Ace_ ,” Gavin moaned, feeling far too full, yet needing more. “Fuck,” he groaned, burying his teeth in the android’s neck, a guttural sound ripping out of him as the android fucked against his prostate. Relentless, _wonderful_.

Gavin trusted the android to take care of him in ways he didn’t trust himself. He was in a vulnerable position, propped up against the wall like this. And Ace knew that. Gavin loved him more for that than anything else.

“ _Ace_ ,” the detective whimpered, a broken and small thing. God, he was close, each second that ticked by was borrowed as he tried to restrain himself from coming undone. He wanted this to last and was disappointed when it didn’t.

They’d always have next time, but his brain didn’t know that.

“Gavin,” Ace replied, tonguing the shell of the detective’s ear, breathing him in. Gavin vibrated against him, his body tense, his climax building with each thrust.

“I’m gonna’—” Gavin ground his teeth, holding his breath to keep the worst tremors at bay, “I’m about to— _ah_!”

Ace’s hand had wrapped around his neglected erection, the head leaking with an eagerness that would’ve been humiliating if it weren’t so fucking hot. The android pumped in time with his thrusts, kissing Gavin through his pleasured babbling.

Ace felt him clench around him, his groan cut off by the lack of oxygen, as he came. The warmth of it pooled around Ace’s fist and he stroked him through it, following closely with similar intensity.

Gavin groaned again. He’d never admit how fucking good it felt to be filled to overflowing. He’d take _that_ to the grave.

Ace panted against Gavin’s neck, his cool breath sending ticklish shivers down his spine. “I love you.”

“I was just about to say that,” Gavin exhaled, knowing he’d be sore tomorrow.

Worth it.

Ace cleaned them up, taking his time to tuck them both inside their pants and zip them up. Gavin giggled, delighted with himself for getting away with something so mischievous.

Ace smiled, kissing his beloved’s temple. He let his lips linger, thanking whatever deity existed for bringing them together. Throughout their hardships and their fights, past everything—Ace couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

Lucky for him, Gavin felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness though:
> 
> This story took SOO MUUCH LONGER than I thought it would. Originally it would end at Ace. ACTUALLY, it was supposed to end at Nocturne. The whole twist at the end with Kamski, the big accident with the shoot out, all that didn't exist. But I had a little birdie of an Idea that said that would be more satisfying. Originally, the android/human marriage ban would be lifted and we would have had a nice little epilogue with our two favourite characters walking down the aisle. HOWEVER, though I am a cliched person, I'm not overly fond of cliches, and as I've grown old and bitter in my twenties, I've come to recoil at super happy endings. Don't get me wrong, all my endings are happy endings...eventually. But in the fabulous words of Britney Spears ', 'you gotta' work, bitch'.
> 
> So, that's how the trilogy came to be. I almost, (not quite, but almost), didn't finish this story when I did. I wanted to move on to bigger and better things. And I resented myself for forcing ANOTHER story out of this. Some of you know a bit of my plight, and your kind words and patience is really what spurred me on. So thank you!  
> I'm happy with how it ended, and I'm not writing anymore for this universe. Believe it or not, there was ANOTHER sequel, but I'm laying it to rest here. I hope to see you all around, and I hope that you've enjoyed how these characters have changed to (I HOPE) better people than when they started. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you, and I hope this note wasn't TOO fucking long.


End file.
